


Afraid To Fall

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine Anderson's father loses all of their money, they're forced to relocate from their expensive house in Westerville, where Blaine has been attending Dalton Academy, to Lima, where Blaine will be attending William McKinley High School. And he couldn't be less excited. Until he notices an extremely attractive Cheerio, named Kurt Hummel, who he's determined to get to know.</p><p> </p><p>Cheerio!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Blaine Anderson was about to start his senior year of high school. And he couldn't be less excited.

He'd gone to private schools all his life, and had spent his first three years of high school at Dalton Academy in Westerville. His parents were filthy rich, but he'd never been spoiled. Aside from the private schools, he had been raised the same way most middle-class families raised their children.

He was a straight A student. He loved Math and Science, and he was the lead soloist for Dalton's Glee Club, The Warbler's.

But the Summer before his senior year, everything changed.

His father had lost nearly all of their money, and they were, for lack of a better word, broke.

He and his family had had to move out of their, rather large, home in Westerville, Ohio, and relocate to Lima, Ohio. Blaine's father had found a new job there, and it was a cheaper area to live in than their previous neighborhood in Westerville.

Blaine's father's ability to pay for Blaine to go to private school had obviously flown out the window, and tomorrow, he would be walking through the doors of William McKinley High School.

He hated this. He missed his friends at Dalton. He would miss being the lead soloist for the Warbler's. And most of all, he didn't want to be the new kid. He'd never been the new kid. He'd kept the same friends from Kindergarten, all the way through his junior year. He wasn't ready for that all to change. What if the kids at McKinley didn't like him? He was sort of a nerd, after all. He knew that. Just because no one at his private school had ever told him so didn't mean it wasn't true. He wore glasses, he had curly, unruly hair, which he kept gelled down at Dalton, but only because he had to. He much preferred to leave his hair natural. He loved school. Math and Science especially. But he also loved to read. And he was in Glee Club. At Dalton, the kids in Glee Club were popular. But he'd heard stories about his new school, and he wasn't sure how excited he was to possibly join their Glee Club. If they even had room for him, that was. And on top of all that, he was gay. There had been an anti-bullying policy at Dalton, which kept him safe. But out there, in the public school world, he was worried.

Yes. He was certain of it. His senior year was going to be the worst year of his life.

000

Kurt Hummel was about to start his senior year of high school. And he couldn't be more excited.

He was one of the stars of the Cheerios. He had the entire school, aside from the Glee Club, grovelling at his feet. And, despite being gay, he was one of the most popular kids in school.

Kurt had joined the Cheerios his freshman year of high school. Starting at the bottom, and slowly climbing to the top. He was now one of their top members, and everyone in the school feared him.

He had come out the middle of his sophomore year, afraid that it would get him kicked off the squad, and hated by everyone. He knew how it was for gay kids in Lima. But by that point, he was already too big of an asset to the squad. No way Ms. Sylvester was kicking him off. And, despite his age, and his slight figure, most everyone else on the Cheerios feared him, and didn't dare complain.

Kurt was safe. No one would dare pick on a Cheerio. It was just something you didn't do at that school. Football players and Cheerios were off-limits. Take Brittany, Santana, and Quinn for example. They had joined the Glee Club, but they were still at the top of the food chain. Same with some of the guys from the football team. If you were on the Cheerios, you were top dog, and that was that.

Kurt liked being top dog.

000

Blaine walked through the front doors of McKinley High. Everyone was bustling around, saying hi to old friends they hadn't seen over the Summer, and getting books from their lockers.

Blaine felt out of place.

He walked to the front office, getting his class schedule and locker number, and heading off to find his locker.

He found his locker and opened it up. It was boring, and it sort of smelled. He'd definitely need to decorate. And maybe clean it out...

He was on his way to his first class when he noticed a sign on the notice board that said

"New Directions:

Seeking members. Stop by the choir room at 4:00pm if you'd like to audition."

That must be their Glee Club, Blaine thought to himself.

Might as well give it a shot.

He managed to make it to all of his classes without tripping and falling, getting lost, or really getting noticed by many students. He took that as a victory.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Blaine headed off to find the choir room.

He hadn't prepared a song, but he knew enough that he figured he could get in. He had been the lead soloist for The Warblers after all.

He entered the choir room, and saw a small-ish group of students sitting there. They all looked up upon his entrance, a few of them giving him a small wave, and eying him curiously.

"Hello!" The teacher said, brightly. "I'm Mr. Schuester. Are you here to join Glee Club?"

"Um, yeah." Blaine replied. "Yeah, I am. My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Do you have a song you'd care to sing for us?"

Blaine just nodded, and began to sing.

And that was how Blaine ended up in the New Directions.

000

Blaine had been at McKinley for a week, now, and he had become good friends with everyone in the Glee Club. Especially Mike Chang, and consequentially, his girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang.

He and Tina were at their lockers on Monday, the second week of school. His locker was right next to Tina's, to his excitement. They were chattering away about what songs they were hoping to sing at sectionals this year. Tina was convinced she wouldn't get a solo, because Rachel Berry always got the solos for competitions, but Blaine tried to argue with her. He enjoyed Rachel's singing, and he enjoyed hanging out with her, even if she could be a bit overbearing. But he just had a thing for Tina's voice. It put him in a happy place.

He looked down the hall and saw someone walking by. Someone he hadn't seen yet, in his week at McKinley. He was dressed in a Cheerios uniform that was doing great things for his body, and his light brown hair looked impeccable. Blaine had never seen anyone like him.

"Who's that?" Blaine breathed out.

Tina turned, following Blaine lines of sight. "Oh, no. No no no. No you don't, Mr."

"No I don't what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I see the way you're looking at him. Don't you go getting ideas about Kurt Hummel. He is NOT your type. Trust me on this one."

"You hardly know me. How do you know if he's my type?"

"Just...Blaine, he's not like us. He's on the Cheerios."

"I can see that. But What about Santana? And Quinn? And Brittany? They're all on the Cheerios, and they're in Glee Club. Why can't we all just be friends?"

"It doesn't work like that here, Blaine. The Cheerios and football players are allowed to hang out with the Glee geeks, but the Glee Clubbers can't just go up to the Cheerios. That's just not how it's done. And besides, Kurt's different. He's not like Brit and the rest of the girls in Glee. He's more like the rest of the Cheerios. Sometimes worse. He's mean, and nasty, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Blaine sighed. "Fine, Tina. Fine. I won't talk to him."

"Good boy. Let's get to class." Tina said, patting him on the back.

000

Blaine realized, later that day, that he shared a lot of his classes with Kurt. How had he never noticed him before?

He was breathtaking. He had bright blue eyes that crinkled at the corners, and his skin was flawless.

He knew he had promised Tina he wouldn't talk to him, but it was getting difficult, and it hadn't even been a day yet.

He bit his lip, looking down at his book, and trying not to let himself get distracted by Kurt.

000

Nearly every time Kurt looked up in class that day, there was some new kid staring at him. The only time it didn't happen was when that kid wasn't in his class.

God, he wished he had more classes without that kid in them.

It's not that he was unattractive. Kurt could find a few qualities to him that were somewhat appealing. But he just wasn't Kurt's type.

He had curly hair and glasses. Not to mention that he was about as tall as a hobbit baby. Some people might find that cute, but not Kurt. And wasn't this kid in Glee? Kurt didn't want to be seen with some nerd staring at him. They'd get ideas. He had a reputation to uphold.

Kurt sighed, looking back down at his school book, and trying to pretend that New Kid wasn't staring at him.

It went on like that for a week.

It was tedious.

It was Monday of their third week of school, and Kurt was tired of this four-eyed dork always drooling over him. It was disgusting, really.

He decided he needed to talk to him about it.

When their first class of the day let out, he stood up, and walked over to New Kid's desk, standing in front of it, and looking down at him.

"Um...Hi." New Kid said. "I'm Blaine, I..."

"I don't really care what your fucking name is. Stop staring at me, you four-eyed pervert." Kurt snapped.

"I....I'm sorry, what?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"You heard me. You've been staring at me for the past week, and, to be honest, it's really weirding me out. If you think I'm hot, thanks, I'm flattered. But stop looking. This ass isn't yours, and it never will be. I can do so much better than you. So stop looking, and find someone your own size and status." Kurt turned on his heel and walked away.

Blaine sighed, banging his head on his desk. Okay then. Tina had been right.


	2. 2

Blaine never did actually stop staring at Kurt. He tried, but to no avail. However, his glances were coming less often, and less obviously. He really didn't want Kurt confronting him like he had before. That had not been pleasant.

It went on for a couple more weeks, Blaine just sneaking quick glances at Kurt over his book, or when he saw him in the hall. Until one day in Glee Club when Mike came up to him.

"Hey, Blaine?" Mike got Blaine's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You need to stop staring at Kurt."

"I...I need to what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Blaine...I heard Kurt talking in the locker room the other day. Complaining about some four-eyed Glee dork who wouldn't stop staring at him." Mike saw Blaine's face fall. "You know I don't think of you that way." he rushed to say. "But you're the only kid in Glee with glasses, besides Artie, and why would he be staring at Kurt?

Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, I told you he was bad news." Tina, who was sitting next to him, apprised him. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"God, will you two please not gang up on me. It's not like I want to be attracted to him. He sort of...yelled at me a couple of weeks ago, and called me a pervert. It's not like I'm trying to look at him, it just happens."

"Well, try harder not to let it happen. He's just....not really a good guy, Blaine. I'm just watching out for you, okay? You're pretty much my best friend, and I don't want you getting hurt. Kurt's got a lot of power at this school, and if you bother him enough he could cause some real damage."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks for caring, Mike. I'll...I'll try harder."

Mike walked away then, to go talk to Puck about something for the upcoming football game.

"I don't know why this is so difficult for me." Blaine said to Tina. "You were right, you know. He's not my type. And, normally, when someone tells me to back off, and calls me names, I back off. And I'm trying. But I just...it's different for me with Kurt." Blaine sighed, running a hand over his face.

"It's okay, Blaine." Tina said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll get through this, alright?"

Blaine nodded.

000

It was Friday night, and time for the first football game of the season. Tina was going to support her boyfriend, and the rest of the team and Cheerios-turned-Glee-Clubbers.

Blaine was tagging along, but he wasn't all too excited. He loved football. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had been getting better at avoiding Kurt, after much practice. But Kurt was on the Cheerios, and they would obviously be performing tonight. Blaine knew he couldn't just avoid the Cheerios' performance altogether, but he also knew that if he watched, his eyes would be trained on Kurt.

It was half-time, and McKinley was winning. 3-7.

But now it was time for the half-time show. Blaine swallowed hard as the Cheerios came out onto the field.

Kurt was standing front and center, and God, that Cheerios uniform looked amazing on him.

They began their routine and, as Blaine had expected, his eyes were trained on Kurt. He was...very flexible. And definitely one of the best on the squad. Blaine watched in amazement as Santana, and some other Cheerio who Blaine didn't know by name, tossed Kurt in the air. He did a flip in midair, and landed in the splits. Blaine winced slightly. That had to be painful. But Kurt was unphased. He got up, and finished the routine.

When it was over, Blaine got up. He needed to clear his head. He had to stop this. He didn't have a chance with Kurt. And he didn't know why he wanted one. Kurt was rude, and popular, he hated Glee, and he hated Blaine.

There was no reason for Blaine to be so attracted to Kurt, other than his physical appearance.

He started walking, and Tina grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? The game's starting back up."

"Bathroom." Blaine explained. "Be right back."

He ran down the bleachers and into the school to the bathroom.

Once inside, he turned the faucet on, and splashed cold water on his face.

Snap out of it, Blaine, he told himself. Kurt doesn't like you, he never will, and you can do so much better than him.

Part of himself really didn't believe he could do better than Kurt, but he had to keep telling himself that, or these feelings would never go away.

He shook his head, and turned off the faucet. He grabbed some paper towels to dry off his face, and then he went back to join Tina in the stands.

He was under the bleachers when he saw Kurt heading his way. He didn't feel like running back in the opposite direction, and decided to just keep his head down, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice him.

"Anderson!" he heard Kurt shout. He looked up, slowly.

"Um...Yeah?"

And then he was being shoved into the wall, not violently, but roughly.

"I still see you staring, you know? I thought I told you to cut it out." Kurt said.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I-"

Blaine was cut off, then, by Kurt's lips moving forcefully on his.

He had been kissed before, back at Dalton, but it hadn't felt anything like this. Kurt was moving his lips at a feverish pace, and Blaine was having trouble breathing.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Didn't Kurt think he was disgusting?

And then Blaine felt Kurt's hand slowly inching down, until he was palming his half hard cock through his jeans. He felt Kurt smirk against his mouth. And then Kurt's fingers were working at the button of Blaine's jeans.

Blaine pushed him off, lightly. "Kurt, what....? What are you doing?" Blaine gasped.

"Well, I figured if I give you what you want maybe you'll leave me alone."

"But, Kurt, I don't...This isn't...Look, I'm a-"

"Virgin. Yeah. I know. You reek of it."

"E-excuse me?" Blaine questioned, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"You reek of virginity."

Oh, okay. So he had heard correctly. Wonderful.

Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's again, and he ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip.

If Blaine had been thinking clearly, he would have pushed Kurt off. He wouldn't have opened his mouth, allowing Kurt's tongue access.

But Blaine wasn't thinking clearly.

Kurt ran his tongue over the back of Blaine's teeth, causing Blaine to shiver.

Kurt pulled back, then, dropping to his knees, and unbuttoning Blaine's jeans. He was about to undo the zipper when Blaine grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Kurt, wait." Kurt paused, wanting to hear what Blaine had to say. "Are you...Are you a...? You know?"

"A virgin? Come on, Blaine, do I look like a virgin?"

"No. Um, no I guess not. But aren't you and I the only out gay kids here?" Blaine questioned.

"We are." Kurt confirmed. "But who said my sexual prowess was secluded to the dirt bags here at McKinley? Because I certainly never did."

"Oh." Blaine breathed.

"Yeah, Anderson. I get around. Now shut up and let me get this over with." Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans, pulling them down, so he was left in only his briefs.

"Kurt, we can't. We're at school." Blaine was, in all honesty, freaking out. Firstly, they were under the bleachers at school. During a football game. Anyone could walk past and see them. Two, did he really want this? He wanted Kurt, yeah. But he shouldn't. And not only that, but he only wanted Kurt if Kurt wanted him. And that didn't really seem to be the case here. Kurt just wanted Blaine off his back, didn't he? And he thought this would work.

But then Blaine had another thought. What if it did work? What if he let Kurt do what he wanted now, and then his feelings for him went away?

God, what was he supposed to do?

This was neither the time or place.

But his dick wasn't getting any softer, and Kurt looked determined.

"Look, Blaine, I know you want this. And I want you to leave me the Hell alone. So you're getting this, and then you are never to look at me again, alright?"

Before Blaine had a chance to respond, Kurt was pulling down his underwear, and taking his now fully hard cock in his hand.

"Hmm. Impressive." Kurt muttered, more to himself than to Blaine.

Kurt stroked Blaine's cock a few times, before putting the head into his mouth, and licking the slit experimentally.

Blaine groaned, throwing his head back.

He should not be enjoying this.

Kurt lowered his head, taking Blaine in all the way, until the tip of his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat, and then he began bobbing his head at a steady pace.

Blaine balled his hands into fists. He was determined to stay quiet. He didn't need anyone hearing them.

Kurt licked up the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock, before pulling almost entirely off, until only the head was left in his mouth. He licked at the slit a few more times, tasting the precome there, and humming in approval, sending vibrations up the length of Blaine's cock, and causing him to moan slightly louder than he would have liked.

Kurt then hallowed out his cheeks, and sucked hard, and with a few more bobs of his head, Blaine was coming. Kurt swallowed every last drop, before pulling off with an obscene pop.

He pulled Blaine's jeans and underwear up, and stood up, wiping at the corner of his mouth with a long, dainty finger.

"There. You got what you wanted. Try to leave me alone now, yeah?"

And before Blaine could respond, Kurt was sauntering into the school.

What the fuck had just happened?

000

As Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley towards the bathroom, he assured himself that the only reason he had done that was to get Blaine off his back.

To protect his reputation.

To not have to feel those beady little eyes staring at him every moment of the day.

He assured himself that it was definitely NOT because he might like the fact that Blaine found him so appealing.

It was not because he actually found Blaine really, really attractive, no matter how much Blaine was really not his type.

And it was absolutely not because he had known Blaine would look beautiful when he came.

Which he definitely didn't. At all.

No, Kurt had only given Blaine that blowjob so he would leave him the Hell alone.

Simple as that.

Only really, it wasn't.

000

Blaine shook his head a few times, trying to get rid of the shock of what had just happened.

And, yeah, his feelings for Kurt definitely hadn't gone anywhere.

He was pretty sure he was an idiot for thinking they might.

If anything, they were stronger.

He walked back to the stands, sitting next to Tina.

"Where've you been?" She inquired. "The game's almost over."

"I, uh....Got lost." Blaine said, unconvincingly.

"You've been going here long enough to know how to get to the bathroom from here, Blaine. Where were you really?"

"Nothing! Nowhere! Let's just...watch the game."

"You're acting really weird, Blaine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You look a little sick." Tina noted, not fully convinced.

Blaine just shook his head, and focused on the game.

But, in truth, he felt a little sick. That was he first sexual experience, and he was pretty sure that he hated himself for letting it happen like that.

He couldn't talk to Mike or Tina about this. They'd just say I told you so.

He needed to talk to Kurt. But Kurt didn't want anything to do with him.

This was a disaster.


	3. 3

After the game, Kurt went looking for Santana. He needed to talk to someone about what had just happened between he and Blaine, and Santana was the closest thing to a friend he had.

"Lopez!" He shouted, spotting her standing with a group of Cheerios on the side of the field.

"What do you want, Hummel?" she shouted back.

"Just get your ass over here. I need to talk to you."

Santana walked over to Kurt, and he dragged her away, so they were in a secluded area.

"Look, can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked.

"You know I can't."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. But I just...I need to talk to someone about this, and I trust you more than I trust Brit. Not that she'd mean to tell anyone. She just...says things. So, look, can I please just talk to you about this? It's important."

Santana sat down on the grass, and indicated that Kurt should do the same.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to stain his uniform, but in the end, he was too frustrated to care.

"Shoot." Santana said.

"So, you know the new kid? The one in Glee with you?"

"Anderson?" she asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"So you know how I've been complaining about him staring at me since, like, the beginning of the school year?"

Santana nodded.

"Well, I wanted to get him off my back, right? I saw him staring at me during the half-time show, and it just...it was the last straw. So, I was heading into the school, and I passed him under the bleachers..."

"Okay...Keep going." Santana urged.

"I may have given him a blowjob."

"You WHAT?" Santana screamed, aghast.

Kurt clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut UP, Lopez. I don't need anyone overhearing us."

"Sorry, sorry." Santana said, batting his hand away. "I guess I just don't understand. You hate his guts, right? So why'd you blow him?"

"I thought it would get him to leave me alone." Kurt explained.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Look, Hummel, I'm not buying your crap. Sure, we're both tough bitches, but you're my friend, and I can see there's something going on here. Talk."

"Well, maybe he has a really huge dick and looks beautiful when he....No, never mind."

"Gross. Okay. Didn't need to know that, okay? Let's just stick with your original story. I don't need to hear about how much you love sucking cock, Hummel. Everyone already knows that."

And with that, Santana stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked away.

Well, fuck. That went even worse than Kurt had imagined.

He still had no idea what to do about what he was feeling for Blaine, and Santana was probably going to tell everyone what he had said.

He was screwed.

000

Blaine spent the entire weekend in a miserable stupor. He didn't eat, he hardly slept, he couldn't even focus on his homework. Homework was usually the one thing that could pull Blaine out of a funk. That, and singing. But every time he tried to sing, he felt sick to his stomach. Everything made him feel sick to his stomach.

He needed to talk to someone about what had happened with Kurt.

But who?

The idea came to him on Monday in Glee Club.

He saw Santana talking to Brittany, and decided she'd be his best bet. He knew she and Kurt were pretty close, and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to help him.

When Glee Club ended, he walked over to her.

"Erm...Santana?"

"What do you want, hobbit?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaine asked, quietly.

"Ugh. Fine. Why not?"

"Could we go some place more private? Like my car?"

"You're gay, right? You're not going to try and get with this, are you? Because you're not my type."

"Shut up and come with me. This is important."

"Why is everyone coming to me with their problems all of a sudden?" Santana asked, following Blaine out to his car. "Do I have 'Advice Guru' written on my head or some shit?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, and unlocked his car. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

They both climbed in, and Blaine began talking.

"Um, so, I need your advice about something." Blaine stated.

"Is this about Kurt sucking your huge dick at the game on Friday?" Santana asked bluntly.

"How did you...?"

"Know that you're totally packin'?"

Blaine shook his head no.

"I mean, that too, but..."

"How did I know that it happened?"

Blaine nodded.

"Simple answer to both questions. Kurt told me."

Well that was....odd. Why would Kurt tell her? Especially the part about...never mind.

"So, what all do you know?"

"You've been bugging my boy Hummel, he hates your guts, wanted you to leave him alone, blew you, and happens to appreciate your dick. But look, Anderson. You don't have a chance with him, so you'd better just forget about it. For everyone's sake. Hummel's my friend, but he's also a bitch. You don't want to get any more on his bad side than you already are. He can destroy you. So, the best thing to do is to keep it in your pants, or find someone else who wants to get it on with you. Because that thing with Hummel was a one time deal, and you're not getting anything from him again."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

"Blaine." Santana said, and it was the first time she'd called him by his first name since they'd met. "You're a good guy, and I genuinely like you. Well, as much as I'm capable of liking anyone. Which is probably bordering on hate for most people, but hey, what can I say? Anyways, don't let Hummel get you down, alright? He blew you, and then threw you away. It's what he does. I don't think he's ever been with the same guy twice. It's not anything personal, it's just how he is. Don't dwell on it, and you'll be fine, okay?"

Blaine just nodded.

"Ugh. That was probably the mushiest thing I've said in my near eighteen years of living. Excuse me while I go barf." Santana said, opening the door to Blaine's car, and walking away.

Blaine hit his head on the steering wheel.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.


	4. 4

That weekend was Santana's eighteenth birthday party. Kurt was glad for this, because he knew Santana always kicked her parents out when she had parties, and that meant alcohol. Kurt needed alcohol right now.

He still had Blaine on his mind, and that needed to stop.

He was out of Blaine's league. He normally wouldn't give a guy like Blaine a second glance. So why was he all he could think about?

He just needed to get drunk, and forget.

He arrived at Santana's at seven o'clock, an hour before the party was scheduled to start, so he could help her set up.

Santana opened the door.

"Come on in, Hummel. We've got a lot of work to do. A bunch of annoying teenagers are gonna be showing up here in an hour, and we need to make sure we've got all this shit together."

"If you hate everyone so much, why do you always have huge blowouts on your birthday?"

"Because. I'm the baddest bitch in school. It's my job to throw the best parties." Santana explained. "Now get your ass in the kitchen and start cooking some fancy gay shit."

"You're such an angel, Lopez." Kurt teased as he walked past her into the kitchen.

"And don't you forget it."

Kurt busied himself fixing snacks while Santana put up a few decorations, got some music set up, and got out all the alcohol.

And boy, oh, boy, was there a lot of alcohol.

Thank God, Kurt thought.

An hour passed, and guests started arriving.

"Alright, Hummel. Our work here is done. Time to party."

The first guest to arrive was Brittany. No surprise there. Santana and Brittany were practically joined at the hip. Kurt had a feeling there was more going on between them than just friendship, but he didn't really care enough to bring it up.

Within minutes, Santana's place was packed, and Kurt was filling up his first cup of alcohol. He took a giant gulp, loving the way it burned the back of his throat.

He spotted Quinn, and decided to go say hi to her.

"Hey, Fabray."

"Hey. Having fun?"

"Tons." Kurt said, in a non-committal tone.

He finished off his first cup of alcohol, and decided he was ready for another. He wasn't really looking forward to mingling today, and decided he'd much prefer to get drunk off his ass and pass out in Santana's house somewhere. Her parents wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, and he was sure she wouldn't mind him staying the night.

"I'm gonna go get drunk." He informed Quinn, before walking back to the kitchen for some tequila.

He was halfway through with his glass, when he heard the doorbell ring. When Santana answered it, he saw Blaine enter.

Fuck.

He should've known. Santana always invited the Glee losers to her birthday parties.

Kurt just didn't understand why she liked them all so much.

Kurt sighed, filled a few more cups with liquor, and walked as far away from the front door as he could get, without entirely leaving the party area.

He spotted Brittany alone in the corner, talking to a potted plant.

"Hey, Brit."

"Oh, hey, Kurty."

Kurt pretended to hate it when Brittany called him that in public, but he had a soft spot for the girl, and secretly loved it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked, his words beginning to slur.

"Sure. Leafy was just telling me about this one time when Santana's mom and dad-"

"That's nice." Kurt cut her off, not really interested in exactly what the potted plant had seen Santana's parents doing.

"You look sad." Brittany noted.

"Not sad, Brit. Just...too damn sober." He took another gulp of alcohol, finishing off his third cup for the evening.

At this rate, he'd be hammered in half an hour.

He spotted Blaine grabbing a snack, and suddenly felt sick.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He stood up, and ran down the hall.

He flung the bathroom door open, and ran inside, turning on the faucet, and splashing cold water on his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kurt." He said to himself. "Come on, Hummel. Get a fucking grip." He shook his head, lightly. "He's in Glee..."

000

Blaine rang the doorbell of Santana's house.

His first party with the students of McKinley. Let's see how this goes.

She answered the door, and the whole house smelled of alcohol.

Blaine had never had alcohol in his life, and he didn't trust himself to start now. No matter how much he wished he could.

His mind had been plagued with thoughts of Kurt, and he just wanted them to go away.

Kurt didn't like him, and he never would.

He knew Kurt would be here. He and Santana were pretty much best friends, from what Blaine had heard.

As soon as he walked inside, he looked towards the kitchen, and there was Kurt.

He'd never seen him out of his Cheerios uniform before, and if he'd thought he looked good then...

He was wearing black skinny jeans that were so tight, Blaine wouldn't have been surprised to find out they were spray-painted on. He paired them with a gray button up shirt that seemed to be made out of silk, and a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was coiffed to perfection, and his eyes were the most beautiful blue Blaine had ever seen, his outfit making them stand out infinitely more than his uniform ever could.

He was flawless.

Blaine shook his head, and forced himself to stay away from the alcohol.

He didn't know how he would react to it, and didn't want to find out with Kurt in the near vicinity. Just to be safe.

He went to look for Mike and Tina.

He found them sitting on the couch, and decided to join them, sitting next to Tina.

"Hey!" Tina said, excitedly.

"Hey, man. Having fun?" Mike asked.

"Eh. Just got here. We'll see. I've never been much of a party guy." Blaine told him.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Blaine hoped Mike was right.

"I'm gonna go grab a snack." Blaine informed them. "You guys want anything?"

"No thanks." Tina replied.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though."

"Okay. Be right back." Blaine walked over to the kitchen counter.

The snacks were nice. There were some simple things. Pigs in a blanket, chips and dip, etc. But what Blaine was impressed with were the fancy snacks. He didn't know what half of them were. He'd have to ask Santana who had made all of this. Probably her mom.

"Santana!" Blaine called.

Santana walked over to the kitchen.

"Did your mom make all these snacks?" Blaine inquired.

"Nah."

"Well...Who did?"

"Hummel." She informed him, before grabbing a bottle of beer, and heading over to a group of Cheerios.

"Of course." Blaine muttered to himself.

He went back to fixing himself a plate of snacks.

Just then, he saw Kurt stand up and run down the hall, to where Blaine assumed was the bathroom.

He hoped he was okay.

He walked back over to the couch to join his friends.

About ten minutes later, Santana decided it was time for karaoke.

"Rule number one. Berry's not allowed to play." Santana announced.

Blaine chucked, and Rachel glared at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Blaine wasn't too enthusiastic about singing in front of everyone. It wasn't that he had stage fright, obviously. It was just that he was the new kid. The new kid that pretty much everyone already hated. He didn't need to get up in front of practically the entire school and sing a Katy Perry song.

He decided to just go hide in a corner in the kitchen where the food was.

"Psst. Anderson!" He heard someone whisper behind him.

He spun around.

It was Kurt.

Dammit. And he had been doing so well avoiding him.

Although, that wasn't hard when Kurt had spent the entire night in the bathroom.

He walked over to him.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"Follow me."

Blaine sighed and went along. Kurt was probably going to dunk his head in the toilet or something.

The next thing Blaine knew, they were exiting the back door of Santana's house.

"Kurt...What are we doing?"

"You're coming home with me, Anderson." Kurt told him.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"What are you confused about? 'You're coming home with me' isn't that hard to understand." Kurt said, swaying slightly.

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere with you."

God, Blaine needed to get back inside. Inside with his friends from Glee, and away from Kurt.

"Fine then. I'll just drive myself home." Kurt threatened, unlocking his car.

"You're drunk. You can't be driving. Come on, I'm sure Santana will let you stay here." Blaine attempted to drag Kurt back into the house, but for someone so drunk, he was very steady on his feet.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to go home. You don't have to worry about me getting in trouble with my dad for being drunk, either. He's out of town." Kurt winked.

Yep. This was bad. This was very bad.

Why did Kurt want Blaine to come home with him to his empty house? Didn't Kurt hate him? What if this was a set up?

On the other hand, he couldn't let Kurt drive himself home.

"Alright. Follow me. My car's over here." Blaine began walking to his car, and Kurt followed.

Once inside, Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"What's your address?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt gave it to him, and Blaine began to drive.

"Do you make a habit of getting drunk off your ass?" Blaine asked.

"When I feel it's necessary. You make a habit of being the obnoxious designated driver?" Kurt retorted.

"I've never been drunk before, if that's what you're asking."

Kurt scoffed.

The rest of the drive to Kurt's house went by in silence.

Kurt got out of the car, and nearly fell over.

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt pouted. "I can hardly walk. Take me inside."

Blaine was taken aback for a moment. Was that the first time Kurt had called him by his first name? He was pretty sure it was.

He sighed. "Fine. Come here."

Blaine slung one of Kurt's arms over his shoulder, and helped him up to his house. Kurt fished out his key, and unlocked the door.

"You've gotta help me upstairs." He insisted.

"I have to do no such thing." Blaine said. "I need to get back to the party. Mike and Tina are probably worried about me."

"Ugh. So those inseparable Asians are your parents now, are they?"

"No." Blaine answered, defensively. "But they're my best friends, and I didn't tell them I was leaving."

"Boo hoo. They'll figure it out." Kurt huffed. "Help me upstairs."

"Fine."

Kurt started walking, and Blaine supported him all the way up the stairs. They turned the corner, and Kurt walked to the door of his room, opening it, and going inside.

Blaine helped him over to the bed, laying him down, and then going to leave.

He was stopped by a hand on his wrist, and then Kurt was backing him into the door, and it slammed shut.

Kurt attached his mouth to Blaine's and Blaine whimpered.

Kurt tasted like alcohol, but, surprisingly to Blaine, he found it pleasant.

He pushed Kurt off, lightly.

"Kurt, we can't do this. You're drunk and you're not thinking clearly. I'm not...We're not doing this."

"I think we are, Blaine." Kurt whispered in his ear, before attaching his lips to Blaine's neck, and sucking.

Blaine bit his lip to hold back a groan.

He felt his dick start to harden.

Not now, he thought. I can't do this.

He tried to push Kurt off again, but his attempt was weak this time.

He felt Kurt's palm ghost over his crotch, before he began to rub lightly.

"Mmm. You're so hard for me, Blaine. So hard already." Kurt whispered.

Blaine tried to hold back a moan, and failed.

"I'm hard for you, too, you know." Kurt told him, grabbing Blaine's wrist, until his hand was mere inches from his crotch. "Feel me, Blaine." Kurt sucked Blaine's earlobe into his mouth, and bit lightly.

Blaine couldn't control himself anymore. He moved his hand, eliminating the space between it and Kurt's crotch.

Kurt was hard as a rock. And...big, from what Blaine could tell.

"Fuck." Blaine whispered.

"I want you, Blaine. Do you want me?" Kurt purred.

"I...I...Fuck. Kurt. We can't...We can't do this."

"We're already doing it." Kurt said, before backing away, and laying on his bed. "Come here."

Blaine knew he should take this opportunity to leave. To run out the door and never come back. But that's not what he wanted.

He walked over to Kurt's bed, and sat lightly on the edge of it, not sure what to do.

Kurt growled and leaned forward, grabbing Blaine by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him down on top of him.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's and Kurt wasted no time in running his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Blaine complied, and Kurt thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth, their tongues moving together in a sort of dance.

Kurt pulled his head back just enough to speak.

"God, Blaine. Wanted you so bad, ever since I blew you."

Blaine was confused. Didn't Kurt hate him?

"Kurt....I'm confused. Don't you hate me?" Good one, Blaine. Just say the first thing that pops into your head. Alright.

"Can't fucking stand you." Kurt confirmed. "Doesn't mean you don't have a great cock."

Blaine should have stopped right then. He should have got up and left. He didn't need to go any further with someone who didn't give a rats ass about him.

But he was too far gone.

He wanted Kurt. And Kurt wanted him. Sort of. Kurt wanted his cock, at least, and that was enough for him right now.

"Don't just lay there on top of me, Anderson." Kurt complained.

He bucked his hips, then. Rubbing his and Blaine's erections together. Blaine moaned, and then began thrusting his hips as well.

Fuck, this felt amazing.

Suddenly, Kurt rolled them over, so he was on top. He held Blaine's hips to stop them from moving.

"Pants. Off." Kurt instructed.

Blaine wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he wasn't sure he cared.

He removed his pants, and decided to take off his shirt while he was at it.

"I like the way you think, Anderson." Kurt told him, removing his own shirt and pants.

Kurt lowered himself down on top of Blaine again, and began sucking on his neck while rubbing their hard cocks together at a steady rhythm.

"I'd really like to blow you again." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear after a few moments.

Blaine whimpered.

"Would you like that?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine just nodded.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kurt taunted. "I couldn't hear you. I said, would you like me to blow you?"

"Yes. Fuck, Kurt, yes." Blaine pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Be patient." Kurt said, sliding down the bed, and pulling Blaine's underwear off as he went.

He grabbed the base of Blaine's cock, and put the head into his mouth.

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath.

Kurt ran his tongue around the head of Blaine's cock a few times, and licked the slit, before taking him all the way in.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, and balled his hands into fists.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine's cock.

"You know, you can touch me, Blaine." Kurt looked at him through his lashes. "Put your hands in my hair."

Kurt lowered his mouth around Blaine's cock again, and Blaine gasped.

He tentatively reached out, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock, causing Blaine's grip to tighten in his hair.

Kurt sped up his pace, taking Blaine in as far as he would go. He reached around, and circled Blaine's hole with his thumb.

Blaine came with a shout, Kurt swallowing everything Blaine had to offer.

He pulled off, and climbed back up the bed.

"You have to repay me this time." Kurt informed him. "You don't just get two free blowjobs."

"Kurt, I don't know how to..."

"Yes. We've established. You're really fucking virginal. Time to fix that, okay?"

"I just don't..." Blaine trailed off.

He wanted to do this. He did. He just had no clue what he was doing, and he didn't want Kurt to decide he was shitty in bed, and just forget he existed.

"Look, Anderson, just do what I did. It's really not that hard. You'll be fine."

"Okay. Alright." Blaine nodded.

Okay, Anderson. You can do this. Blaine told himself. You can wow him. Then he'll have to keep you around, right? Hopefully.

Kurt pulled his underwear off, and Blaine had to hold back a gasp.

Why was Kurt so impressed with his dick when he was walking around with that in his pants?

"Yes, Anderson. I've got a huge package. Stop staring and start sucking. Jesus."

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled.

He grabbed on to Kurt's shaft lightly, licking at the slit, and tasting the precome there. He wasn't sure whether he liked the taste or not.

He took the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, and sucked experimentally.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine figured he was doing something right.

Blaine lowered himself down as far as he could go without choking, and used his hand to pump the bottom part of Kurt's cock that wouldn't fit in his mouth.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, tossing his head back.

Blaine sped up his pace a little, encouraged by Kurt's response.

"Fuck, Blaine. So good. Oh, God. Don't stop." Kurt babbled.

Blaine pulled off until only the head of Kurt's erection was left in his mouth, and licked at the slit repeatedly.

"God, Blaine. Shit. I'm gonna come. I'm not gonna make you swallow your first time." Kurt stated.

Blaine pulled off, glad of the fact.

He took Kurt's cock in his hand, and stroked quickly. Half a dozen more pumps, and Kurt was coming all over his own stomach, and Blaine's hand.

Blaine stroked him through his orgasm, as he yelled a string of curse words.

"Fuck, Blaine. Are you sure you've never done this before?" Kurt asked, amazed.

"I'm sure." Blaine told him.

He wanted to decide once and for all if he liked the taste of Kurt's come. He brought his hand to his lips, and licked it off, slowly.

He decided he definitely didn't hate the taste. But he didn't love it either. Maybe that would change in time. Or maybe it wouldn't matter, because this was just a drunken hook-up to Kurt.

"Shit, Anderson. You can't just lick my come off your hand like that. I can't be getting hard again already."

Kurt got up and got a washcloth, wiping off his stomach, and what was left on Blaine's hand.

"You can just...stay here tonight." Kurt informed him.

Blaine wanted to protest, but he was awfully sleepy. He laid down on Kurt's bed next to him, and resisted the urge to snuggle up in his arms.

Within minutes, he was asleep.


	5. 5

When Blaine awoke the next morning, he was holding Kurt tightly, his cheek pressed gently to Kurt's hair.

Shit.

How had he ended up like that?

He knew he was a cuddly person, but hadn't expected to end up snuggling with Kurt in his sleep.

Spending the night had been a stupid idea.

Not that he was worried about his parents noticing. They never noticed anything he did.

But he still had feelings for Kurt. Feelings that were confusing him. And spending the night in Kurt's bed certainly hadn't helped.

Hooking up with Kurt had also been a stupid idea, though he didn't regret it. He knew he probably should, but he just didn't.

He did, however, need to get out of here. But how? If he moved, Kurt would wake up, and he didn't want that. He really didn't want to have to talk to him. But if he didn't move, Kurt would obviously wake up eventually, and then he'd still have to talk to him. But he'd also have to explain why he was holding him.

Just as he was deciding what to do, he felt Kurt stir.

000

When Kurt woke up, he was being held tightly by someone.

Where was he? What had happened last night? Who was holding him?

He'd never been held before. Not like this. It was kind of nice.

All of a sudden, memories from last night came rushing back to him. He'd been drunk, and Blaine had brought him home, and...

Shit.

Blaine was holding him.

Why the fuck was Blaine holding him?

Where did he get the idea that that would be an okay thing to do?

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up.

"God, Blaine, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I..."

"Just because I didn't toss you out after we hooked up last night does not mean I want you holding me and cuddling with me. Jesus." Except I do. I so do.

"Kurt, I can explain. I didn't mean t-"

"Just....Just stay here. I'm going to the bathroom." Kurt cut him off, before getting up, and walking to the bathroom.

While Kurt was gone, Blaine took the opportunity to grab Kurt's phone off the nightstand, and put his number in. He knew it was probably a stupid idea, but he wanted Kurt to have it. Just in case. Although, in case of what, Blaine didn't know.

Kurt came back from the bathroom, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You need to get the fuck out, Anderson. I can't have you getting all mushy with me." Please don't leave.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm just a naturally cuddly person. I didn't mean to snuggle with you or....or anything."

"Just leave, okay? We just hooked up. That's all. I know you don't know the rules for all of this, but generally, after a hook up, the person who doesn't live in the house leaves."

"No, I know. Um...Bye, then."

"Bye." Kurt said, as he watched Blaine leave his room.

He wanted to run after him. Stop him. Anything.

But why?

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

It just wasn't how he worked. He didn't get 'feelings' for people. He hated everyone, and everyone feared him. That was how things worked. That was how things had to work. Otherwise, how did he expect to stay at the top of the food chain?

He reached over to grab his phone. He figured he'd have some missed texts from Santana yelling at him for leaving early, and not telling her where he was going.

When he picked up his phone, however, he saw that it was open to a new contact.

Blaine Anderson.

Fuck. That loser had left his number in his phone.

He really didn't understand the whole concept of hooking up, did he?

Kurt went to delete it, but couldn't bring himself to press the button.

He decided to keep Blaine's number. Just in case. Though, in case of what, he didn't know.

000

Blaine drove home, and tried not to think about Kurt.

He failed. Kurt was pretty much all he thought about anymore.

What had he gotten himself into?

He never should have let any of this happen. He should have stopped it all before the first blowjob, and he certainly shouldn't have spent the night at Kurt's last night.

Kurt didn't like him for him, he only liked his cock. That's not the type of guy Blaine wanted. He didn't want to be used.

So why did he find himself wanting to see Kurt again, even if all they did was hook up?

He just wanted to be close to him, in any way possible. If all Kurt wanted was something physical, Blaine would give him that, no matter how much he would normally be against such a thing. He just wanted Kurt.

He got home and went inside. His parents weren't home. He wondered if they'd even noticed he hadn't come home last night.

He went upstairs and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He had seventeen missed texts. Ten from Tina, and seven from Mike. They were worried about him and wanted to know where he'd gone.

Dammit, he knew this would happen.

God, Kurt was such a bad influence on him.

To Tina and Mike: I'm fine. I'm home. Don't worry.

Tina replied first.

To Blaine: Oh, thank God! Blaine, you had me worried sick, you idiot! Where'd you go? What happened?

To Tina: Um...I wasn't feeling well, so I came home. Sorry I didn't let you know before I left.

To Blaine: You can't just disappear on me like that. You could have at least texted me back. I'm sorry you were sick, but I was really worried. Just...God. Are you feeling better now?

Was Blaine feeling better? No. He felt like shit. But he wasn't sick.

To Tina: Yeah. Fine. Must've been a twenty-four hour bug or something. I'm gonna go grab a shower. I'll talk to you later, alright?

To Blaine: Okay. Glad you're feeling better.

Blaine set his phone down on his desk, and went to take a shower.

He spent nearly an hour under the hot spray of the shower nozzle. He had it turned up as hot as he could without completely burning himself, but hot enough that it hurt a little. He washed off, and then just stood there, letting the hot water relax his muscles. He'd been so stressed lately. He was going crazy.

He got out of the shower and dried off. It was barely mid-afternoon, but he decided to just put his pajamas on. He didn't feel like going anywhere today anyway.

He checked his phone, and saw that Mike had finally replied.

To Blaine: What happened to you yesterday? I was worried, and Tina was yelling at me to keep a better eye on you.

Blaine chuckled. Tina was so over protective of him, and he loved her for it. In fact, if he'd listened to her from the beginning, this whole ordeal with Kurt wouldn't even be happening.

To Mike: I already talked to Tina. I was sick, so I decided to leave. I'm sorry for not letting you guys know, but Tina already lectured me, so you don't have to.

To Blaine: Okay. You feeling alright today?

To Mike: Yep. Just needed some sleep, I guess.

Blaine hated lying to his friends, but he couldn't exactly tell them what had actually happened last night.

To Blaine: Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. Look, I've got a date with Tina, but I'll talk to you later, okay, man?

To Mike: Sure thing. You two love-birds have fun! :p

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Why couldn't he have with Kurt what Mike had with Tina?

He knew that was a silly thing to ask. That was never going to happen. But he wanted it. Boy, did he want it.

He decided to take a walk to clear his head.

He didn't bother changing out of his pajamas, however. He was just too mentally exhausted to care.

He walked to the park, and spent some time on the swings. He watched the little children running around and laughing. He wished he could be a kid again. Things were easier, then.

He stayed there until it got dark, and he realized he'd been gone for hours, lost in his own head.

He went home, and his parents were back from wherever they'd been for the day. They didn't even say hi when he walked past them, and up to his room.

He laid down on his bed, and reached over to grab his phone, which he'd left at home when he'd gone on his walk.

He saw he had one missed text.

It was from Kurt.

To Blaine: I want to propose a deal.


	6. 6

It had been nearly three hours since Kurt had texted Blaine to propose they set up a deal, and he was starting to think that it had been a stupid idea.

Why wasn't he responding?

Kurt needed to stop sitting around waiting for a reply. He had tons of other things he could be doing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at his phone. This was stupid. Why did he even care so much?

Just as he was about to turn the TV on to distract himself from waiting, he got a reply.

To Kurt: Okay.....Go on.

He took a deep breath before typing his response.

To Blaine: I want to set up a....thing.

Good one, Kurt.

To Kurt: A thing?

Why was he feeling flustered? This wasn't like him. Come on, Hummel, out with it.

To Blaine: Yeah. A thing. A sex thing.

To Kurt: Um...Okay? Elaborate?

To Blaine: So, basically, can we just be fuck buddies? There's no other way to put this.

It took a while for Blaine to respond this time, and Kurt could feel himself getting nervous. Fuck. Since when did he ever get nervous about asking for sex? That was what he did. He asked for sex, he got sex, he was done. Repeat. Repeat forever. He was getting a little tired of it, honestly. It would be good to have a fuck buddy. One solid person who he could have whenever he wanted. That was, if Blaine said yes.

To Kurt: Yeah. Yeah, sure.

Oh, thank God.

To Blaine: Can we start now?

To Kurt: Start now as in...?

To Blaine: As in get your ass over to my place, Anderson.

There you go, Hummel. There's the attitude you've been missing.

To Kurt: Okay, but...

To Blaine: But?

To Kurt: But I'm sort of in my pajamas, so give me a while.

To Blaine: You're in your pajamas at eight?

To Kurt: Yes? I've sort of been in my pajamas since I got back from your place this morning.

To Blaine: I'm not even going to ask. And you're not going to keep me waiting, Anderson. I really don't care what you're wearing. You're going to end up naked anyway.

To Kurt: I....fine. Fine, I'll be there soon.

Kurt sat back in his chair, a satisfied smirk on his face.

000

Blaine took a deep breath, and ran a hand over his face in disbelief.

Did that really just happen? Did Kurt actually ask him to be....fuck buddies? Blaine hated that term, but if it was what Kurt wanted to call them, he supposed it would have to do. He wasn't going to screw this up.

He decided they needed to set up some ground rules, which he would discuss with Kurt once he got to his house.

He was excited. But also nervous. He had no idea what he was doing, and he was pretty sure Kurt still hated him. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

He walked downstairs, and to the front door.

"Blaine, where do you think you're going?" His mother asked. "It's a school night."

Of course. Now his parents decided to behave like real parents.

"I'll be home soon, mom." He told her as he walked out the door.

He got in his car, and drove to Kurt's. He drove slowly, trying to calm himself down. Taking deep breaths, and exhaling slowly. He sort of felt like he might puke.

He pulled into Kurt's driveway, and shut off the engine, unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car.

He walked up to Kurt's front door, and began to straighten his shirt before realizing how silly that was. He was in his pajamas, for Christ's sake. He wasn't going to look good no matter what he did.

He rang the doorbell, and waited.

000

Kurt heard the doorbell, and waited a few minutes before answering. He didn't want to seem as eager to see Blaine as he really was.

He walked downstairs, and opened the door calmly.

Fuck.

How did he look so good in his pajamas? Kurt was certain that that wasn't even fair.

"Well, come in, Anderson. Don't just fucking stand there on my doorstep."

Blaine took a step inside, and Kurt closed the door. He grabbed Blaine by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him up to his room.

He closed the door, and shoved Blaine onto the bed. He was beginning to take his shirt off when Blaine stopped him.

"Wait! I figured if we're going to do this whole...fuck buddies" Blaine cringed a little at saying those words aloud "thing, we should set up some ground rules or something. Just...to be safe."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sex first, rules after."

"I think it'd be better the other way around." Blaine stated.

"Well, I think it'd be better if we were both naked and touching each other in some way or another. I win."

Kurt removed his own shirt, and then sauntered over to Blaine, removing his tank top, and throwing it on the floor, before pushing him back so he was laying flat on his back on Kurt's bed.

"Now, let's get started." Kurt said, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. He leaned down and attached his lips to Blaine's, and it felt as if the temperature in the room had gone up twenty degrees.

His lips moved fast and needy against Blaine's, and he slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth, probing around, and running it across his tongue and the back of his teeth. Blaine whined into his mouth, and he held back a groan.

He pulled back and attached his lips to Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers in Blaine's unruly curls.

Blaine was breathing heavily, and Kurt could feel his chest moving up and down quickly underneath him. He moved his hand down to palm Blaine's erection through his pajamas.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine breathed.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine, and they both removed their pants and underwear.

Kurt repositioned himself on top of Blaine again, and lowered himself, rubbing their cocks together. He hissed at the sensation.

"God, Blaine, I love your cock."

Blaine groaned at Kurt's words, tossing his head back.

"Kurt, you can't just say things like that."

"Why not? We're fuck buddies, aren't we? I'm pretty sure I have the right to tell you how fucking much I love your cock." Kurt leaned in so his lips were mere inches from Blaine's ear. "I want it inside me." he whispered.

Blaine groaned again, louder this time.

"Kurt, I'm...I'm not ready for that."

"You will be soon enough." Kurt told him, attaching his lips to Blaine's neck once again, and sucking hard on the flesh there, biting it lightly.

Blaine's eyes rolled back, and he began thrusting his hips in time with Kurt's, they're cocks rubbing together gloriously.

Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Don't bite your lip, Anderson. Don't hold back. I want to hear you."

Blaine whined, long and loud, as Kurt increased the speed at which their erections were rubbing together.

"Fuck. Kurt, I'm close." Blaine ground out.

Kurt reached down, taking both of their cocks into his hand, and pumping quickly. Blaine was moaning wantonly beneath him.

"Come on, Blaine. Come for me." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, God!" Blaine shouted as he came, writhing underneath Kurt.

Kurt's orgasm came just seconds later. He got up to get them a wet towel to wipe their combined come off of their stomachs.

Once they were cleaned up and dressed, Kurt spoke.

"Okay. So. Rules."

"Right."

"One: No cuddling, no mushy shit, no feelings."

"Fine with me." Blaine agreed.

"Rule number two: I can contact you whenever I want, and, unless you have a damn good reason, you had better get your ass here. But the same goes for me, when you call."

Blaine nodded.

"Three: And this is the most important one. Even more important than not getting mushy. You can tell no one. And I mean no one. Not Mike Chang, or his little Asian girlfriend. Not Santana. Not anyone."

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. Trust me."

Kurt wondered what he meant by that, and couldn't help feeling a little hurt. Which was stupid. He was too good for Blaine, and Blaine knew that.

"But, can I ask you something?" Blaine questioned.

"Sure, Anderson. Shoot."

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why do you want me to be your fuck buddy? I thought you could get any gay guy you wanted."

"Oh, I can." Kurt assured him. "But, you see, there aren't that many gay guys in Lima. I'm pretty sure I've circled through them all a few times. It's getting tiresome. So I figured...Why not just pick one?"

"But why pick me?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Convenience?"

It definitely wasn't convenience. It would have been just as easy to pick any of the other guys he'd been with over the past couple of years. But he didn't want them. He wanted Blaine. And he just really wasn't sure why.

"...Okay. Well, I'd better get going. I'll...See you." Blaine said, as he stood up.

"Ugh. Another rule. Please stop fucking looking at me at school. It's one thing if people think something's going on when nothing is, although I still want to punch them. But it's another thing when people think there's something going on, and there actually is. So, we can't have anyone thinking that, or I'll have to lie. Which I'm good at, but it's an inconvenience."

"Um, yeah. Yeah, okay. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Anderson." Kurt said, as he watched Blaine leave his room.

What had he gotten himself into?


	7. 7

Monday was a rough day at school for Blaine. He'd spent the entire day working extra hard not to look at Kurt. Not even for a second. And he was pretty sure he had succeeded. He was thankful to finally be sitting in Glee Club, away from Kurt. Which meant away from the urge to look at Kurt. Kurt really was beautiful. And after seeing him naked, and...touching him, it was even harder not to look at him. But he understood why he needed to stop. He wasn't good at lying, and if anyone approached him to ask about what was going on between he and Kurt, he'd probably just come right out and say it. Which would be bad for Kurt, and, in turn, bad for him.

"Hey." Mike said, coming over and sitting next to him, and pulling him out of his reverie.

"Hiya." Blaine smiled.

"Hey, Blaine." Tina greeted, coming into the choir room not thirty seconds later. "I didn't catch you looking at Kurt at all today." Tina stated. "Did you, Mike?"

"Well, I wasn't really looking, but nope."

"Did you finally take our advice and stop your little crush? I was starting to get worried you were already in too deep."

Oh, Tina, you have no idea.

"I guess you could say that." Blaine replied.

"Oh, thank God. You'll be much better off now that you're not pining over him anymore."

"Mhhm." Blaine said, noncommittally.

Mr. Schuester came in, and Glee began, which Blaine was thankful for. He really didn't want Mike or Tina asking him any more questions about Kurt. He hated keeping secrets from them, but they couldn't know about this. Even if Kurt hadn't told Blaine to keep their...arrangement a secret, he wouldn't have told anyone. Especially not Mike and Tina. They'd be disappointed, and knowing Tina, she'd be worried to death about him. But he was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

000

Blaine was just finishing eating dinner when his phone rang. He looked to see who was calling, and saw "Kurt". He stood up quickly, saying "I gotta take this." Before running up to his room.

"Hello?" He answered, slightly breathless from running up the stairs before answering.

"Um, hi." Kurt said. "Were you....in the middle of something?"

"What? No. I just...I was eating dinner with my parents, and I....I had to run up to my room to answer the phone."

"Afraid to talk to me in front of your parents, huh?"

"No. Well, yes? Not afraid, just...What do you want?"

"What do you think I want, Anderson?"

"Kurt, it's a school night." Blaine protested.

"I thought we agreed that you had to come, no matter when I called? That's the only way this deal is going to work, Anderson. I want you when I want you, and if you can't come, I'll just have to call somebody else."

"No!" Blaine half shouted. "I mean...No. No, that's not necessary. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Good. See you, Blaine."

Blaine's heart was thumping in his chest. He needed to control himself better. He shouldn't have outburst like that when Kurt threatened to end the deal. That made him seem clingy, which maybe he was, but he didn't want Kurt thinking that.

He went and brushed his teeth before heading over to Kurt's.

He knocked on the door, and an older man wearing a baseball cap answered.

"Hello." Blaine said, a little confused. Why had Kurt invited him here if someone else was home? "Um, you must be Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt." Burt said, holding out a hand, which Blaine shook. "And you must be Blaine. Kurt said you'd be coming over."

"Um, yeah." Blaine said. He was really confused now. Kurt wanted to do...stuff while his dad was home? Blaine wasn't sure he was comfortable with that. Like, at all.

Burt stepped aside, and Blaine came in the house.

"Nice of you comin' over, Blaine." Burt told him. "Kurt hasn't had many friends at all since his mom died. He's pretty closed off."

"His mom died?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Surprised he didn't tell you that."

"Um, well, we haven't been friends for very long." Blaine informed him. Or at all, Blaine thought to himself.

Burt nodded. "Well, you can head upstairs. He should be in his room."

"Thanks, Burt." Blaine said, as he walked up the stairs to Kurt's room.

He knocked on Kurt's door, and heard Kurt call "Come in." He stepped inside, and saw Kurt laying on his bed, reading the latest edition of Vogue.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me your dad was home?" Blaine questioned.

"It's fine. He thinks we're studying. We just have to be extra quiet." Kurt told him, setting down his magazine.

"No, Kurt I...I'm not comfortable with this."

"Anderson, if you back out on me-"

"Why didn't you tell me your mom died?" Blaine cut him off.

"What?" Kurt asked, dumbstruck.

"Your dad told me your mom died. You never told me that."

"Fuck, Anderson, why were you talking to my dad?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you invited me to your house to have sex with you while your dad was home." Blaine spat.

"And why would you think I would tell you that my mom died? We're not friends, contrary to what my dad now believes. We're not anything. You're nothing to me, okay? I just...I like your cock, and I would like if you would shut up and let me have that now."

Blaine's chest hurt. He didn't want to be here. He knew he meant nothing to Kurt, but hearing Kurt say it...He just...He couldn't...He needed to leave.

"Kurt, I have to go."

"Anderson, if you walk out that door this deal is over. It's done. I'm deleting your number, and changing mine."

Blaine knew he should leave, but he didn't want this to be over. He knew all it was was sex, but at least it was something. Something with Kurt. And he had a feeling that there was more to Kurt than just what was on the surface. Just three minutes of talking to Kurt's dad had convinced him of that. So he stayed.

"Fine." Blaine sighed.

"Good. Now come here."

Blaine still wasn't sure how comfortable he was with all this, knowing Kurt's dad was in the house somewhere, but he decided to just forget that part, and focus on Kurt.

He walked over to the bed, and Kurt pulled him down on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Blaine whined, and ground his hips down into Kurt's. Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth, and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. He could feel Kurt becoming hard against him, and he began to get hard himself.

He pulled away from the kiss, breathing deeply, and Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled his own shirt off, and Kurt did the same. Blaine began working open Kurt's jeans, and then pulled them down, along with his underwear, in one swift motion. He then did the same for himself, and lowered himself down on top of Kurt again. They were both fully hard at this point, and Blaine ground his erection against Kurt's, moaning softly at the sensation.

He decided he really wanted to blow Kurt, and lowered himself so his face was between Kurt's legs.

"What are you-"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Blaine questioned. "I'm going to blow you."

Blaine was pretty sure, judging by the way Kurt moaned, that he liked it when Blaine took charge.

Blaine had done this once before, and therefore, was less nervous. Although he was still pretty nervous. But he was also confident in his abilities.

He took the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, and licked the slit, before lowering himself all the way down, taking as much of Kurt into his mouth as possible. Kurt was so big, and Blaine's mouth felt so full. He started up a rhythm, moving fast, pulling off, so that just the head of Kurt's cock was in his mouth, and then lowering himself down as far as he could go. Each time taking just a little more of Kurt into his mouth, until finally, he could fit his entire cock into his mouth. He had to relax his throat and calm himself to keep from choking, but he was doing it.

He ran his tongue up a vein on the underside of Kurt's cock, and he could tell Kurt was having a hard time being quiet.

He licked Kurt's slit a few more times, and then Kurt tugged on his hair. He pulled off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Fuck, Anderson, I'm close." Kurt whispered.

"I wanna swallow this time." Blaine informed him, and Kurt moaned as quietly as possible.

Blaine took Kurt into his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. And Kurt came, writhing a little, and putting a pillow over his face to muffle his groans. Blaine had a little trouble swallowing at first, but once he got used to it, he swallowed all Kurt had to offer.

He pulled off of Kurt's softening dick with a smack, and crawled back up the bed.

"Fuck, Anderson, I'm really not sure if I believe I'm the first guy you've ever been with."

"But you are." Blaine insisted.

"Well, then. You're very naturally talented." Kurt told him. "I've been with man whores who can't suck a cock as well as you can."

Blaine blushed, and he knew that was silly, considering Kurt's dick had just been in his mouth, but he couldn't help it. Kurt couldn't just say things like that.

"Jeez, Anderson, are you going to blush every time I speak? Because that's going to get old."

"No, I just....No."

Kurt sighed. "Anyways, let me repay the favor."

He crawled down the bed, and grabbed the base of Blaine's cock, licking the slit repeatedly, before swallowing him whole.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine groaned.

Kurt pulled off.

"Shh. Dammit. My dad's downstairs. Do you want him to fucking hear you?"

"Sorry. Sorry." Blaine said, quickly.

Kurt took him back into his mouth, sucking hard, and licking around the head every once in a while. It didn't take long until Blaine was coming, long and hard, down Kurt's throat. He bit his fist hard to keep from making too much noise. Kurt pulled off, and climbed back up the bed, lying next to Blaine. They were both breathing heavy.

"Can I...Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked, tentatively.

"Want to taste your come in my mouth, huh?" Kurt asked, and Blaine blushed again.

Before he could respond, Kurt was leaning over, taking Blaine's lips with his, and running his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, causing Blaine to open his mouth. Kurt shoved his tongue inside, and probed around a bit, tickling the roof of Blaine's mouth, and Blaine really could taste himself on Kurt's tongue. He moaned into the kiss, grabbing Kurt's face, and pulling him closer. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled way.

"Okay." He said, slightly breathless. "Time for you to go." He got up, and tossed Blaine his clothes. Blaine put them on, and started to leave.

"I hope you know I'm going to feel really weird walking past your dad, Kurt." Blaine informed him, as he grabbed the doorknob.

"I'd say to grow some balls, but I've already seen evidence that you have some. Nice ones, in fact. So I'll just go with, Get over it, Anderson."

Blaine blushed once again, and left Kurt's room, going downstairs, past Burt, to whom he shouted "It was really nice to meet you." and out the door.

He went home, and went upstairs to finish the homework he still had left, and then decided to go to bed early. He was exhausted, and he had a feeling this arrangement with Kurt was going to be more tiring than he had expected.


	8. 8

It was Saturday afternoon, and it had been five days since Blaine talked to Kurt. He had made a promise to himself that, unless Kurt contacted him first, he would not be seeing him on weekdays. He wanted to be able to get into a good college, and therefore needed to stay focused on school.

Blaine wasn't really in a sexual mood, but he wanted to talk to Kurt. He really wanted to ask Kurt to tell him about his mom, but he doubted that would be a good idea. However, he decided it couldn't hurt to text him, and maybe attempt to have a conversation, even if it only consisted of small-talk.

To Kurt: Hey.

To Blaine: Um...hi?

To Kurt: What's up?

Instead of receiving a text in response, Blaine's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"What's your address?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you need my address?"

"Boy, you really haven't gotten the hang of a booty call yet, have you?"

"Oh. Um. This isn't a booty call. I just sort of wanted to talk to you."

"Anderson, you and I don't talk unless we're naked, and one of us is on top of the other. I thought I made that clear."

"You did. You did." Blaine insisted. "I guess I just-"

"You're not getting feelings for me now, are you?" Kurt cut him off. "Because that's strictly against the rules."

"No, not at all." Blaine lied. Was there ever a time when he hadn't had feelings for Kurt?

"Then what's your address? We need to turn this conversation into a booty call, or you're breaking the rules, and I'll have to end this thing we've got going on."

Blaine gave Kurt his address, and Kurt hung up before Blaine could say anything else.

Blaine decided that once Kurt got there, he was going to insist they talk about Kurt's mom. Fuck buddies talked about their lives sometimes, didn't they? Probably not, Blaine realized. But Blaine had never been normal. And he was pretty determined that Kurt wasn't exactly normal either. Even if he couldn't have a relationship with Kurt, could they at least be friends? Could they talk to each other outside of school without it being linked to sex? He knew it was stupid to even try. Knew Kurt wouldn't want that. But Blaine couldn't help it. He was a hopeless romantic, and part of him hoped that someday, maybe, Kurt would come around, and they'd be something....more. More than what they were. Although, what that 'more' was, Blaine wasn't sure.

000

Kurt knocked on Blaine's front door, and waited for Blaine to answer.

Blaine opened the door, inviting Kurt inside with a wave of his hand.

"Lovely house you've got here." Kurt said, although he sounded bored. "Show me your bedroom." He winked.

Blaine started up the stairs, and Kurt followed.

Once inside, Kurt surveyed the room. It was pretty lackluster. Dark blue walls. No posters, unless you counted a giant map of some Country Kurt didn't even recognize, and some Math thing that gave Kurt a headache just from looking at it. His bed was made up with white sheets and a light blue comforter. One of his walls was covered by a giant shelf, holding all sorts of books. Kurt thought maybe he'd have something interesting there, but didn't feel like taking the time to look.

Basically, what Blaine's room said to him, was that his fuck buddy was a boring nerd.

Kurt sighed to himself. If he hadn't felt dumb for choosing Blaine to be his fuck buddy before, he sure did now.

Blaine sat down on his bed.

"Um, hey. Kurt?"

"Yeah, Anderson?"

"Could we, maybe, talk about your mom?" Blaine inquired.

"No talking, remember?"

"Listen, Kurt, that's hard for me. I like to get to know people. It's just sort of how I am."

"And I just like to fuck people without having them ask me all about my past. That's just sort of how I am." Kurt sat down at Blaine's desk chair. "So, you can have it your way, and find someone else. Or we can have it my way, and have some pretty amazing sex. Your choice." Kurt didn't know why he felt bad giving Blaine such an ultimatum. Maybe because part of him actually wanted to talk to Blaine. Because Blaine was the first person to really show an interest in him as Kurt the person, not Kurt the Cheerio, or Kurt that gay guy who's great in bed. Maybe because it felt kind of nice to have someone who wanted to get to know him. No one really knew him anymore. Not even his dad. If his dad knew him, he'd be so disappointed. Kurt had never meant to turn out this way.

Blaine sighed. "We can have it your way, I guess."

Kurt was silent, still thinking. He guessed maybe it would be nice to talk about what had happened with his mom. The only person he'd ever talked to about it was his dad. He loved his dad. He did. But he wasn't the best at talking things through. Maybe that's why Kurt was so fucked up. He never had anyone to talk to.

Then again, that was his own damn fault. He never let anyone close enough to talk to him.

But if people got close, it would just hurt that much more when you lost them.

He wanted to get closer to Blaine, and that was scary for him. He'd never been interested in being close to anyone. He liked his life the way it was, but he didn't like himself very much. How was that even possible, he wondered to himself. How can you love your life, but hate yourself? He wasn't sure how that worked.

He decided he would talk to Blaine, but he'd make Blaine work for it.

"Tell you what, Anderson. I'll make you a deal. You blow me, I don't do anything to you in return, and then I'll tell you all about my mom."

Blaine nodded vigorously.

Kurt regretted his decision already, but went along with it.

He undressed himself, and walked over to the bed. He lied down, and indicated for Blaine to lie on top of him. Once Blaine was in place, Kurt grabbed his face, pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

Kurt figured Blaine was just in a hurry to get this done so they could talk, because Blaine seemed overly enthusiastic. He tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, and probing around urgently. Kurt let out a groan.

Blaine began sucking on Kurt's neck, and moving his fingers ever so lightly on Kurt's naked cock, moving in a sort of pattern. Kurt's breath hitched in his chest.

Blaine started moving down Kurt's body, trailing kisses all along his torso. He was driving Kurt absolutely insane.

"Fuck, Anderson. Have you been practicing or something?"

Blaine looked up, confused. He shook his head.

"You're just...Really, really good at this." Kurt informed him.

A cheeky grin spread across Blaine's face, and he grabbed the base of Kurt's cock. He wasted no time, swallowing Kurt whole. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, tugging lightly.

"God." Kurt moaned. "You really don't suck cock like a virgin."

Blaine hummed around him, causing him to buck up into Blaine's mouth. He felt Blaine's throat constrict, as if he were going to choke, but he quickly relaxed around him, taking Kurt in with ease.

Blaine licked up the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock, and ran his tongue around the tip a few times before sinking back down all the way. And with that, Kurt was coming, shouting Blaine's name, and tightening his fingers in his hair.

Blaine swallowed around him, though a tiny bit leaked out of the right corner of his mouth. He pulled off, wiping his mouth with his finger, and sucking off the extra come.

"Shit, Anderson, that was good." Kurt said. He got up off the bed, and put his clothes back on.

"I believe you promised me a story." Blaine said.

"I did." Kurt confirmed. Though he was having seconds thoughts. His stomach was churning violently in his stomach, and he wanted to run. Kurt Hummel didn't make friends. That wasn't what he did. And he certainly didn't make friends with someone he was fucking. This was a horrible, horrible idea. "Um, my mom died when I was eight. It was a tragedy. It's just me and my dad now. The end." He grabbed the doorknob, but before he could leave Blaine had hopped off the bed and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey." Blaine said. "That's not the story I signed up for."

Kurt didn't respond, looking at the floor. He knew if he looked into Blaine's eyes he'd lose his resolve. He'd stay, and everything he'd been avoiding talking about for nearly ten years would spill out of his mouth. Why did Blaine have that affect on him?

"I'm pretty sure I just gave you a great blowjob. Or so you said. I think that should award me the full story I asked for." Blaine urged.

Kurt, against his better judgement, looked up at Blaine. He looked sincerely interested, and for whatever reason, Kurt felt like he could talk to him about this.

"Fine." He sighed. He jerked his wrist out of Blaine's grasp.

Blaine walked over and sat on his bed. He gestured for Kurt to sit next to him, but Kurt opted to sit in Blaine's desk chair. The further he was from Blaine the better. Opening up to someone wasn't something Kurt was used to, and he didn't know how he'd react. He was afraid he'd get cuddly or emotional, and he didn't want to get cuddly with Blaine. Only, he did. But that's exactly why he couldn't. Just because he was talking to Blaine about this didn't mean it changed anything between them. They were still just fuck buddies, and that was all they would ever be. All they could ever be.

He cleared his throat, preparing to start his story, his stomach still churning with nerves.

"Um, when I was seven, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. My mom and dad tried keeping it a secret from me, but I was a smart kid. I could tell there was something wrong. So they sat me down in the living room one night, and gave me a huge bowl of ice cream. I really knew something was wrong, then, because they never gave me that much ice cream unless something was wrong."

Kurt paused for a second, unsure why he was going into such great detail. The part about the ice cream wasn't relevant to the story.

He shook his head a little and began again, "They sat there with me, and explained to me that mom was sick. Like, really sick. They tried to explain the cancer to me then. I'd like to say I understood pretty well, for a seven year old. They told me it was curable, and that she'd probably be fine in a few months. To this day, I don't know if they truly believed what they said, or if they were lying to me to spare me.

"But, obviously, what they said wasn't true, because a few months passed, and she wasn't better. She was worse. She never left her room, she hardly ate, she was getting sickly skinny, and it was hard for me to even look at her. That sounds horrible, I know. But I was only seven, and my mom was slowly fading away. She used to sing every day, and then she just...stopped."

"So that's why you hate Glee Club." Blaine whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, not really having registered what Blaine had said. Too lost in his painful past.

"Nothing. Keep going."

"On my eighth birthday, I had a party. It sucked." Kurt just sort of...stopped talking then, and Blaine decided to prompt him to keep going.

"It sucked?"

"Yeah. My mom always arranged my parties. Invited everyone, made snacks, set up party games. The works. But that year....That year, she stayed in bed. Dad had to arrange the whole thing. So I had two friends, a couple bags of chips, and pin-the-tale on the donkey. That's it. He didn't know how to make cake, either, so he bought me a shitty store bought one, which I pretended to love for his sake. But later that night I went in to my mom's room and just talked to her while she was sleeping.

"I told her how horrible my birthday had been, and how I just wanted her to get better. Wanted her to be my mom again, and make me a real cake. Wanted to go to the park with her, and go shopping with her, and just...anything. I just wanted her better." Kurt trailed off, and the tears he had been holding in for so long spilled out of his eyes, leaving tear tracks down his face, and a sob escaped his lips.

He buried his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond belief. Here he was, Kurt Hummel, top dog. The best Cheerio. One of the most popular kids in school. The one everyone feared. And he was just....crying in Blaine Anderson's bedroom. About something that had happened nearly ten years ago. This wasn't what he did. He didn't fucking cry. Hadn't cried in years. Why was he doing this now? He was better than this.

"Hey." Blaine started, softly. "Hey, come here."

Kurt didn't have the resolve to argue. He walked towards Blaine's bed, and then stopped, not sure what to do next.

Blaine scooted up, so his back was resting against the headboard, and pulled Kurt down next to him. Kurt felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He wished Blaine wasn't so sweet. Wished he, like everyone else in Kurt's stupid life, didn't give a shit. But Blaine was sweet, and Blaine did care, and that made Kurt feel even worse. Because he was horrible to Blaine. Blaine deserved someone who could love him. Kurt knew he couldn't. Other than his dad, Kurt hadn't loved anyone since his mom passed away. He couldn't. He couldn't open himself up to that kind of pain. Because that's all love was to him. Pain.

He sobbed harder, folding his arms around himself, trying to calm himself. This was stupid.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him, and Kurt stiffened at the touch. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't bond like this. Asking Blaine to be his fuck buddy had been the stupidest idea. He knew Blaine wasn't like the other guys he'd been with. Knew Blaine didn't just want him for sex like everyone else. But Blaine didn't know him. Blaine shouldn't want him. But Kurt knew that he did.

"Hey." Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, shh. It's okay, Kurt."

Kurt forced himself to stop crying, and pulled himself out of Blaine's arms. Though he stayed on the bed next to him, close enough to feel his warmth. As much as he hated the fact, it soothed him.

"Then a week later, she was gone." Kurt said, picking up where he'd left off. "She was gone, and there was nothing I could do. It's hard growing up with just a dad. Especially when you're of my....orientation."

Blaine nodded.

"But my dad has always supported me and loved me." And that's why I feel awful for the way I've turned out, Kurt thought to himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I should go."

Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, wait."

"No, Anderson. We're fuck buddies. That's all. We shouldn't even...I...This shouldn't have happened. We can't...I have to go."

"Please, Kurt. Just...."

Blaine didn't finish his sentence, and Kurt was sure he didn't know what to say. Didn't know what he really wanted. But Kurt couldn't stay here. He couldn't let his feelings for Blaine grow. They were dangerous already, and he hated that he had let Blaine into his life.

"No, Blaine, I'm leaving." Kurt said with a defeated sigh, yanking his hand out of Blaine's grasp, and practically running from the room.

He took the long way home, thinking. He was at a loss for what to do. He knew he should cut all ties with Blaine, before this went too far, and there was no getting out. But....He didn't want to.

He had to admit it to himself.

He liked Blaine Anderson.


	9. 9

Blaine could hear Kurt barreling down the steps. He had wanted to stop him. Wanted to comfort him. But he knew it had been a big step for Kurt to open up to him at all. He didn't want to push his luck.

He felt like he understood Kurt better now. Understood his actions. He was afraid to get close to people because he was afraid he'd lose them. But that was no way to live. Blaine hoped that eventually, he'd be able to get through to Kurt. Show him that it's worth taking a chance. Because the more Blaine got to know Kurt, the more sure he was that Kurt deserved the world. There was more to Kurt Hummel than the rest of the world knew, and Blaine was determined to learn it all.

But it would have to wait. Blaine didn't want to push Kurt, because he didn't want to scare him away. He had to wait for Kurt to contact him on his own time. Maybe the next time they saw each other Kurt wouldn't even want to talk. Maybe it would go back to the way it had been before, although Blaine sincerely hoped it didn't. But no matter what, he had to wait for Kurt to be ready.

000

A month passed, and still no word from Kurt. Winter break was coming to an end. He'd had a good Christmas, and spent a lot of time with Mike and Tina in his days off from school, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt was alright, and what he was doing.

There were a couple times when Mike and Tina had caught him zoning out, and asked him what was wrong, but he'd just lied and said that it was nothing. They'd been skeptical, but dropped it.

It was New Year's Eve, now. Nearly midnight. Blaine was sitting alone in his room. His parents off at a party somewhere, and he had been reluctant to go to any parties himself. He really wasn't much of a party guy, and the last time he'd gone to one he'd ended up spending the night at Kurt's.

He decided he'd risk it.

He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

To Kurt: Happy New Year!

000

Kurt was at a New Year's Eve party with all of the Cheerios. He'd been drinking, trying to rid his mind of the nagging thoughts he'd been having about Blaine ever since their conversation about a month ago. Santana was sitting next to him, whispering something in Brittany's ear, who was sitting on her lap. Kurt rolled his eyes.

He got up and walked over to a table with alcohol, picking up a bottle, not bothering to see what it was, or get a cup. He took a few swigs straight from the bottle, and sat down on the floor, his head spinning.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and pulled it out to see a text from Blaine wishing him a happy new year.

Just then, the ball dropped, and everyone cheered, welcoming in the new year.

"Fuck." Kurt mumbled to himself.

He wanted to go home. He felt like shit, and everyone was too loud. He just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for days.

And now he had Blaine on his mind as well. That fucker. Why did he have to text him? Although it's not like he was doing a very good job keeping him off his mind anyway.

Kurt rubbed his forehead, trying to think straight, and get rid of his pounding headache. He was pretty sure he'd never had this much alcohol in such a short period in all his life.

Everyone at the party was drunk, so it was no use asking any of them for a ride home.

He looked down at his phone, the text from Blaine still lighting up the screen, and pushed the 'call' button.

After a few rings, he heard Blaine answer, although it was hard to hear through the music and loud sounds of the party, along with the ringing in his ears. How drunk was he?

"I need a ride." He slurred.

"You what?" Blaine asked.

"I. Need. A. Ride."

"Kurt, are you drunk?"

"No, Anderson. I'm sober on New Year's Eve. Of course I'm fucking drunk."

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I don't fucking remember." Kurt half shouted. "Dammit, I'm so fucking smashed." He mumbled to himself. "Hang on."

He was silent for a few seconds, looking around for Santana, and then...

"LOPEZ! Where the fuck are we?!"

"At my house, Hummel! How drunk are you? Jesus." Santana called back to him.

"I'm at Santana's, apparently." Kurt informed Blaine.

"Oh, good. I've been there before. I know exactly how to get there. I'll be right over. Just...Go outside, but don't leave the front porch. Maybe some fresh air will sober you up."

Kurt nodded and hung up the phone. He started heading for the door.

"Where ya goin', Kurty?" Brittany asked as he passed her.

"Home." Kurt said dryly, walking out the door.

But then he realized he couldn't go home. His dad was there. And although his dad knew he wasn't always the best kid, he didn't know that he got smashed off his head on an almost weekly basis, or that he fucked pretty much any gay guy that crossed his path. He couldn't go home drunk like this. He didn't need his dad asking questions.

"Shit..." He breathed in a few lung fulls of fresh air, and tried to calm his queasy stomach.

Blaine pulled up about ten minutes later and hopped out of the car.

"Kurt. Kurt, are you okay?"

"What do you care?" Kurt snapped.

"Am I not supposed to care?" Blaine asked.

"I don't fucking know, Anderson. Are you?"

Silence.

"Look. I can't go home. My dad's there. You can just...You can just go on back home. I'll ask Lopez if I can stay here for the night."

"Kurt, you're drunk. You need to go home. If....If you can't go back to your house, you can come to mine."

"You're kidding me, right? You do recall that last time we slept in the same bed I woke up and you had me in a cuddly death grip, right? No way, Anderson. Not gonna fucking happen."

"I'll sleep on the couch. Just...Please. I'm worried about you."

"What right do you have to be worried about me? I told you one story. One fucking story about my past, and now you think you're entitled to worry about me? We're not friends. We're not even acquaintances. You know what, go home. Delete my number. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't need you in my life. I don't want you in my life. Just...Stay away from me."

And that's when Kurt started crying. Horrible, heart wrenching sobs that shook his whole body, and he fell to the ground, not able to stand on his own two feet any longer.

Blaine picked Kurt up off the ground, carrying him to his car. Kurt didn't have the resolve to fight. He went along, letting himself be carried. Feeling safe in Blaine's arms, and hating himself for feeling that way.

Blaine set him down gently in the back seat, and began driving to his house.

000

The car ride was quiet, aside from an occasional sniffle from Kurt.

Blaine pulled into his driveway and got out, walking around the the other side of the car, and opening the door of the back seat for Kurt to get out.

Kurt turned away from Blaine, wiping his eyes.

"Come on, Kurt. We're here. Just get out of the car." Blaine urged.

"I told you to stay away from me. Why would you bring me here?" Kurt was having trouble breathing at a normal pace, gasping for air, warn out from all the tears.

"Because, whether this offends you or whatever or not, I fucking care about you. And I know I'm not supposed to, and all I am to you is a fuck buddy, but I just wanted to make sure you're alright. And hopefully you're too drunk to remember me saying this tomorrow, or else I just fucked everything up. But PLEASE, just get your ass inside, Kurt."

Blaine regretted saying the words as soon as they left his mouth. What the fuck was he thinking? That was probably the last thing he should have said to Kurt if he wanted him to come inside.

But to his surprise, Kurt was getting out of the car.

"Fine. Take me inside. But tomorrow morning, I leave, and we never speak to each other again. Got it?"

And there it was. Blaine HAD fucked this up. All he could do was pray that Kurt didn't remember any of this in the morning.

Blaine walked into the house, and Kurt followed. They went up to Blaine's room, and went inside.

"Just because we're in your room together doesn't mean anything's happening, so don't get any ideas, Anderson."

"God, Kurt...I don't want anything to happen. That's not what this is about. I just want you safe. You're the one who called me, remember?"

Kurt huffed, folding his arms across his chest, and going to sit in Blaine's desk chair.

"Let me go get you a glass of water." Blaine said, before leaving the room.

He didn't want to leave Kurt alone for very long, so he quickly ran downstairs, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water from the tap.

"Here." He said, upon entering the room, shoving the glass into Kurt's hand.

It took him a few moments before he realized Kurt was crying again. Silently this time.

"...Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt snapped, taking a sip of his water.

"Are you okay? You're crying again."

"No, I'm not. My eyes just water when I'm drunk." Kurt said, wiping his eyes. "Dammit."

"Kurt, please talk to me." Blaine begged.

"No! No, Anderson, I don't want to fucking talk to you. I talked to you once, and that was one time too many."

"Kurt, you can't just-"

"Please. Please just stop trying to get close to me. Please." Kurt's voice broke on the last word, and Blaine wanted to hug him.

"Look, Kurt. I know you're scared. I know that after losing your mom you're afraid to get close to people. I get it. But-"

"You don't know one God damn thing about me! You don't know me! Okay? You don't! Why can't you just get out of my life?"

"Fine. Maybe I don't know you. But I want to."

Kurt set his water down on the desk then, stomping over to Blaine, who was sitting on the bed, and slapping him squarely across the face.

"You can't!"

Blaine held his cheek, the surprise of the slap overpowering the sting in his flesh.

"Kurt..."

Kurt sat down on the bed next to Blaine then and started sobbing once more.

"Kurt..." Blaine said again, trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine felt his heart stutter in his chest at the use of his first name. That was reserved for special occasions, it seemed.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine told him, reaching out and rubbing his back.

"No. It is not okay." Kurt snapped, but didn't pull away from Blaine's gentle touch on his back.

"It really is, Kurt. There probably won't even be a mark. It barely even hurts."

"I'm not just talking about the slap. I'm talking about...all of it."

"All of what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The way...The way I treat you." Kurt began to cry harder, his whole body shaking yet again.

Blaine knew it was all because of the alcohol. Kurt being so open, and allowing himself to cry. But he couldn't help but feel special that he was the one Kurt was with.

"C'mere." Blaine urged, scooting up the bed, and leaning against the headboard. He pulled Kurt to him, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Kurt struggled to break free at first, but ended up giving in.

"We can't do this anymore, Blaine..."

"Do...Do what?" Blaine asked, having a hard time swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Be...around each other. We can't...I can't do it anymore."

"Why?" Blaine asked. He didn't understand what had spawned this. He thought he and Kurt had been making progress.

"Because...Because I like you, Blaine."

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat, and he had to take a moment to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"...Oh."

"Yeah." Kurt said, wiggling a little in Blaine's arms, but Blaine just held on tighter than ever.

"Stop." Blaine said. "Stop trying to make me let you go. Just...talk to me for a second."

Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Why can't you be around me anymore, just because you like me? I mean, isn't that sort of the opposite of how it's supposed to go? When you like someone, you spend time with them."

"But I don't like people, Blaine. Not ever." Kurt reluctantly laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Although Blaine was sure his neck muscles were just tired from straining away from him. Not to mention, he was probably tired. It was late, and he'd consumed who knows how much alcohol.

"But don't you want to?"

"No." Kurt said simply.

"Just give it a try, Kurt. You need people in your life who care about you. And believe it or not, I think a lot of people would, if you gave them the chance."

"But that's exactly what I'm worried about. If I give enough people a chance, one of them is going to end up hurting me. I can't...I can't risk it. I can't."

"You have to, Kurt. You're not living life to its full potential."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's grasp then, moving to sit across the bed from him, looking at him.

"I don't have to do anything, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try to tell me what to do." He snapped.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to...boss you around, or anything like that. I just don't want to see you throw your life away. You're worth so much more than that."

"How do you know what I'm worth?"

"I can see it in you." Blaine said. "Whenever we have conversations like this. Conversations where you open up. You're amazing."

Blaine could feel himself blushing.

"I'm not amazing. I'm a slut."

Blaine crawled across the bed, grabbing Kurt's hands. He felt Kurt flinch, but held on tight.

"You're not. You're not a slut."

"I can't even name every guy I've slept with. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not a fucking slut, Anderson."

Kurt didn't seem too drunk anymore. Blaine sort of hoped he'd remember all this tomorrow. Because he felt like they were on the verge of a breakthrough.

He looked Kurt directly in the eyes, and said "You're not a slut. Please believe me."

"I can't believe you. Not when there's so much evidence against you."

"Sleeping around doesn't make you a slut."

Kurt scoffed.

"It doesn't." Blaine insisted. "The intent behind sleeping around is what makes someone a slut."

"Yeah. And my intent for sleeping around is that I like being fucked. So please...Please just give up on me. Give up. I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it, Kurt. And you're not a slut, because I'm pretty sure the only reason you slept around was because deep down, you wanted someone to love you, but you were too afraid to admit it, even to yourself. And you know what, Kurt? I'm not gonna let you go back to that. I'm right here, and I want to help you. Please let me help you open up to people. Make friends. Anything."

"It's too late for me." Kurt said, looking down at their joined hands.

"It's not too late to try. Please?"

"I'm tired..."

Blaine sighed, but decided to drop it for now. Kurt needed rest, and he was pretty tired himself.

"Okay. I'd better go set up the couch for myself downstairs. You can take the bed."

"You don't...You don't have to." Kurt swallowed hard. "You can just...sleep here. With me." Kurt said, getting under the covers.

"Um...O-okay. I'll make sure to stay on my side of the bed this time. No cuddling." Blaine was under the covers now, too.

He felt Kurt inch up behind him, and wrap an arm around his waist. He breathed in sharply, taken aback by Kurt's initiation of physical affection, but quickly relaxed into the hold.

"Goodnight, Kurt." He whispered. But Kurt was already asleep.

He knew there would be a lot to discuss tomorrow. He still wasn't really sure where they stood. But for now, he was just going to revel in the feel of Kurt's arm, strong and sure around his waist, and worry about the rest when the time came.


	10. 10

When Blaine awoke the next morning, Kurt's arm was still wrapped firmly around his torso. Blaine tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. Kurt only tightened his grasp, causing Blaine to give up.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't like Kurt holding him like this. He did. He really, really did. It was just that the last time they had woken up snuggled together, Kurt had not reacted well, to say the least. Then again, Kurt was the one holding him this time. And it was a conscious decision he had made before going to sleep. Although Blaine still wasn't sure how sober Kurt really was by that point. Maybe he wouldn't remember.

Blaine managed to turn himself around in Kurt's arms, so he was looking at his face. He let out a soft sigh. Kurt was gorgeous when he was sleeping. He looked so young and innocent, Blaine just wanted to hold him tight, and run his fingers through his hair and never let him go.

Kurt's eyelashes began to flutter, and he started to stir awake. Blaine took a moment, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was going to happen next.

Kurt blinked a few times, and then quickly pulled his arm back, but didn't move from where he was lying.

Everything was silent for a moment, as they both sat there looking at each other, Blaine waiting for Kurt to speak first.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine decided to just go ahead and start talking, because they really needed to talk about what was going on with them.

"So...Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Blaine asked.

"Most of it, yes." Kurt answered.

Silence again.

"Um, so..."

"So?" Kurt snapped.

"Look, Kurt...Don't get like this again."

"Like what?"

"Like...this. I don't know. Just...This."

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Anderson."

"You can't just keep opening up to me, and then closing yourself off and retreating. You just...You can't."

"You're right." Kurt said. "I need to stop opening myself up at all." Kurt got up out of the bed, and went to sit in Blaine's desk chair.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't care what you meant, Anderson."

"Kurt, please, just...talk to me." Blaine half begged, not wanting Kurt to shut him out again.

"What is there to talk about?"

"We can just...continue where we left off last night?" Blaine suggested.

"Look, Blaine. I don't have time for this. I need to get home. My dad's going to be worried, and...Fuck. Shit. My car's at Santana's. How am I supposed to get home?" Kurt said, more to himself than to Blaine.

"I'll drive you."

"I'd really rather you didn't."

"How else are you supposed to get home?"

"What am I supposed to tell my dad when I get there, hm? Oh, yeah, I left my car at Santana's, and spent the night at my friend's house. He'll get suspicious. He doesn't even...He doesn't know I'm not a virgin, okay?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at this. Kurt wasn't exactly the picture of innocence. Surely his dad had to know something.

"I'll take you to Santana's. To get your car. You can drive yourself home from there." Blaine suggested.

"Fine. Just...Fine." Kurt sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "Let's go."

000

The car ride was silent, at first. Much to Kurt's delight. He really didn't feel like talking. He was confused and angry, and Blaine really needed to stop roping him in and making him talk about his emotions.

"Can we please talk?" Blaine asked.

"About?"

"About...last night. About...us?"

"There is no us. Maybe we should just...Maybe you shouldn't talk to me anymore."

"Kurt, please don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"I shut everyone out. Why should you get special treatment?"

"Because, I want-"

"What, Anderson? What do you want?"

"I don't know, Kurt! I don't know, okay?"

"You passed the turn."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Santana's is that way."

"We're not going to Santana's."

"What the fuck, Anderson? Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"I don't know yet."

"Stop the car."

"No."

"Stop the fucking car!" Kurt yelled.

"No!" Blaine yelled back.

Kurt had no idea where this was coming from. Why was Blaine being so crazy? Yes, Blaine deserved answers. And Blaine didn't deserve to be treated the way Kurt was treating him. But he couldn't just...kidnap him. What was even going on?

"Look, we need to talk, and this seems like the only way I'm going to be able to get you to talk to me."

They were silent for the next twenty minutes, just driving. Blaine took them down a backroad somewhere that looked like it hadn't been driven on in decades.

"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt asked.

"No clue." Blaine pulled over into a ditch, and turned off the car.

"Look, Anderson, I told you my dad's going to be worried about me."

"Then talk. The faster you talk, the sooner you'll be home."

"This is not cool. At all. Just letting you know that."

"And the way you've been treating me all this time IS cool?"

"No...It's not. I know it's not. But it's just the way I am, and you knew that before you got into this."

"You don't have to be that way, though." Blaine mumbled.

"Don't you get it? I do. I do have to be that way."

Blaine was silent, so Kurt continued.

"I would think you of all people would understand. Don't you know what it's like? Being gay? I got teased for being gay before I ever even came out. I was bullied all through middle school. And then high school came along, and I saw how everyone treated the Cheerios. They treated them like royalty. And I wanted that. So I tried out, and coach Sylvester loved me. But...When you're on the Cheerios, especially when you're...like me, you can't be nice to people. You just can't. I'd lose all my power. All my dignity. Everything. If I'm not feared, I'm not loved."

"Being popular isn't the same as being loved."

"Well, it's as close as I want to get. Love is pain. Popularity is not getting thrown into dumpsters every day. It's an easy choice for me."

"I just wish you'd give yourself a chance. A chance to love, and be loved."

Kurt knew, although he'd never said as much, that Blaine was talking about the two of them.

"Even if-" Kurt cut himself off, not sure how to go about saying this. "Even if I wanted to try. To open myself up to...that, it couldn't be with you, Blaine." Kurt could feel his heart constricting in his chest, and he hated it. Hated that he felt bad, telling Blaine they couldn't be together. Hated that a part of him, which was getting bigger every day, wanted to be with Blaine.

"I don't understand, Kurt. Why not?"

"Because-" Kurt stopped himself again, trying to pull himself together. He couldn't get choked up about this. "Because it would ruin everything. Everything I've done to get to the top of the food chain at McKinley would come crashing down if I was seen even glancing at you. I can't risk it. I need to stay on top until graduation. I'm not going back to being hated and teased by everyone."

"But-" Blaine began.

"No!" Kurt cut him off, opening the car door, and walking away. He just needed to get some air.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Will you please just drop it, Anderson?" Kurt spat, trying to hide the tears in his voice. "We can't be together. I don't want us to be together."

"You're lying." Blaine said.

And then Kurt was being spun around, and Blaine was pressing their lips together. This was like no other kiss they'd shared before. Like no kiss Kurt had ever shared with anyone before. It wasn't full of lust, or urgency. It was sweet. Soft, and gentle, and full of, dare Kurt say it, love.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, grabbing his shoulders, as Blaine held onto his face like it was his lifeline.

After a moment, they pulled apart.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered. "Blaine, we can't. I can't."

"Yes you can." Blaine leaned in, kissing him again.

Kurt pulled back, his hands on Blaine's chest, shoving him away lightly.

"No, Blaine, stop. Please stop."

"Stop resisting." Blaine was pleading with his eyes. They were wide, and bright, and hopeful.

Kurt didn't want to do this. He didn't want to tell Blaine no. He wanted to give in. But he couldn't. He was scared. Scared of getting hurt. Scared of falling to the bottom of the high school food chain. Scared of the way Blaine made him feel. No one had ever made him feel the way Blaine did. Hardly anyone had ever made him feel anything at all.

"Blaine, you need to stop. I mean it."

Blaine shook his head, refusing to give up.

"Take me to get my car now." Kurt begged. "Please." He wrapped his arms around himself and walked back to the car, climbing inside and waiting for Blaine.

Blaine got in the car, but didn't start it.

"Kurt, don't do this to yourself. Don't deny yourself something you want just because you're afraid."

"How do you know you're what I want?!" Kurt snapped.

"You told me last night that you like me." Blaine said, as if it were obvious.

"I recall."

"Well, isn't that enough?"

"No, Blaine. No, it is not enough."

"Look me in the eyes right now, and tell me you don't want to be with me. Tell me, and I'll leave you alone. We'll call off our arrangement, I'll erase your number. It'll be over."

Kurt was looking out the window, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Please, stop."

"Stop what, Kurt? Trying to get you to be honest with yourself? I told you, if you tell me you don't want me, I'll leave you alone."

"I can't fucking tell you I don't want you!"

"Why not?" Blaine pressed. Which annoyed Kurt to no end, because Blaine fucking knew why.

"Because...Because I do." Kurt whispered. And then came the tears. Silently rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey." Blaine said, quietly. "Hey, don't cry."

"What do you expect me to fucking do, Blaine? I've been trying to- To...To keep these feelings away for so long. I can't let myself-" A small sob escaped his lips. "Blaine, I can't." He wiped at his eyes angrily, forcing himself to stop crying.

Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand. Kurt looked down, expression blank, but not pulling away.

"Can't you just give us a chance?"

"I've already told you, Blaine! I can't! I fucking can't! Why can't you get that through your skull?!"

"You deserve happiness, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed at that.

"I don't even remember what happiness feels like." Kurt said, bitterly. "I know I must have been happy once. A long time ago. Before my mom got sick. But I can't remember it now."

"Let me help you, Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently in his. "Please let me help you be happy again."

"What makes you think you can do that?"

"I don't know if I can, for sure. But I want to try. I really want to try."

Kurt took a moment, thinking. He sometimes wished he could be happy. But for the most part, it wasn't even something he thought about anymore. Happiness. It seemed like such a foreign thing to him. He liked Blaine. He liked him a lot. But that's exactly why he knew they shouldn't be together. They'd only end up hurting each other in the end.

But part of him wanted to try. He knew his dad worried about him. Maybe if he had a boyfriend...But no. He couldn't. Even if he did decide to try this thing with Blaine, he couldn't tell anyone. No one could know. Not even his dad.

"Kurt?"

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Look, Blaine. If we...If we're going to be together, you can't tell anyone."

"Does that mean you want to be with me?"

"Are you going to be able to keep it to yourself?"

"I've kept the whole fuck buddies thing to myself, haven't I?"

"Fuck buddies and boyfriends are completely separate territory, Blaine."

"Right. Right, yeah. Yes, I'll keep it to myself."

"Then..."

"Then?" Blaine urged.

"Then fine."

Blaine looked at Kurt, seemingly waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'll be your boyfriend, or...whatever."

Blaine smiled the biggest smile Kurt had seen on him, and Kurt wondered if he'd made the right decision.

Blaine drove Kurt to Santana's in silence. When they arrived, Kurt got out of the car.

"Wait!" Blaine called after him. Kurt stopped midway through closing the car door. "Can I text you later?"

"Well...I guess you have the right to do that now." Kurt conceded.

"Like, just to talk?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Like, just to talk. Can I go now?"

"Sure."

Kurt closed the door, and walked to his own car. He got in and turned the radio on, trying to drown out his thoughts.

Blaine was his boyfriend. Oh, fuck. Blaine was his boyfriend.

He had no clue what he was doing. What did boyfriends even do? Especially boyfriends who needed to keep their relationship a secret.

This was going to be a mess. Kurt was sure of it.


	11. 11

Blaine waited until after he'd eaten dinner and was alone in his room to text Kurt.

To Kurt: Hey. :)

The reply was almost immediate.

To Blaine: ...Hi.

To Kurt: Um, how are you?

To Blaine: Alright.

To Kurt: So, I was thinking. Tomorrow's our last day before Winter break is over.

To Blaine: ...Yes, Anderson. That's correct.

Blaine sighed. Did Kurt really need to keep calling him Anderson? They were dating now. No matter how secret it was, they were dating. He hoped Kurt would come around soon.

To Kurt: You don't want to be seen with me, like, ever, right?

To Blaine: Right.

To Kurt: That's going to make it a little harder to plan a date.

There was a long pause before Blaine got a reply this time.

To Blaine: ......A...Date?

To Kurt: Yes. People who are together tend to go on dates, you know. So, tomorrow night. Want to come over to my place for dinner? My parents won't be here, so you don't have to worry about meeting them, or them finding out. We could just eat dinner and watch a movie.

To Blaine: Sounds fine. I'll be at your place at around six?

To Kurt: Sure. :)

000

Kurt had regretting making plans for a date with Blaine that night since the moment he had agreed to it yesterday evening.

He had never been on a date before. He usually went to parties, found the least unattractive gay guy there, found some room in the back, and then went home. That was what his love life consisted of. Could that even be called a love life? He thought not. He didn't really have a love life. He had a sex life. But what was this thing with Blaine? It wasn't love. Not yet, at least. But it was definitely more than sex.

Why couldn't it just be sex, though? Why did Blaine have to go and ruin everything?

He'd sworn to himself that he'd never be in a relationship. Never let himself open up enough for a relationship to even be a possibility. He'd been working on building up his walls for ten years now, and then Blaine came along and knocked them down within a few months. What was he, a bulldozer?

But there was no point in canceling the date now. He had no other plans for the night, so why not go to Blaine's? Maybe he'd be pleasantly surprised.

Who was he kidding? Of course he wouldn't be pleasantly surprised.

He finished up the finishing touches on his hair, and went downstairs to tell his father where he was going.

"Hi, dad."

"Hey, kiddo." Burt smiled at his son. Sometimes Burt's smile pained Kurt most of all. Would his father still smile at him that way if he knew how horrible Kurt had become?

"I'm going to have dinner at Blaine's tonight, if that's okay."

"Blaine? The kid that came over to do homework with you a few weeks ago?" Burt asked.

"That's the one." Kurt said, feigning a smile.

"Good. After I only saw him the one time I was worried you guys hadn't gotten along as well as I'd hoped you would. He seems like a nice fella. I'm glad you've got yourself a friend, Kurt. I know you've got Santana and Brittany, but sometimes I feel like you're too good for them. A little more mature or responsible or somethin'."

Kurt just smiled and nodded. If only his dad knew how wrong he was. Out of all the Cheerios, Kurt was among the worst of them. Sleeping with anyone he could get his hands on. Well, until Blaine had come along.

Maybe he could change. Become a better person, for his dad. But did he want that? Part of him did. Part of him wanted to be someone his dad could be proud of. But to do that, he'd have to knock down all of his walls. Not just a hole big enough for Blaine to fit through. And he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"I'll be back by eleven." Kurt told his dad.

"Alright, kiddo. You have fun. Tell Blaine I said hi."

Kurt just nodded as he walked out of the kitchen.

The drive to Blaine's went by in complete silence. His mind not even making a peep. It was like he'd shut his brain off, too afraid to start thinking, because lately, when he started thinking, all he thought about was Blaine.

He arrived at Blaine's house and got out of the car, walking up to the front porch as if on autopilot, and rang the doorbell.

When Blaine answered, he looked surprised. "Kurt! You're early."

"Am I?" Kurt asked, taking a glance at his watch. It was only a quarter after five. "Dammit. I'm just...really out of it today. I can...I can go and come back. I just...I'll go." Kurt began to turn around, but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"No, Kurt. It's okay. Come on in."

Kurt took a deep breath and went inside, taking off his coat, and setting it on a nearby chair.

"My dad says hi." Kurt said quietly.

"You told him you were coming over?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I did."

"Oh. I'd just expected you to lie. Figured you didn't even want your dad knowing you were hanging out with me." said Blaine solemnly.

"I didn't tell him it was a date. I just...I said I was coming over for dinner."

Silence.

"He really likes you, you know." Kurt said. "I don't see how, because he's only met you once. But he does. He said you would be a better friend for me than Brit and Lopez, because I'm too responsible and mature for them." Kurt laughed bitterly. "So, without knowing it, he pretty much said you're too good for me, considering I'm just as bad as the rest of the Cheerios."

Blaine looked sad and thoughtful. "Hey, no. Hey." He said, putting his hand on Kurt's back from where they were still standing awkwardly by the door, neither one knowing what to do. Having a boyfriend was new territory for both of them. Blaine lead Kurt over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Well, it's true." Kurt said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"If I was too good for you, would you be in my house right now? If anyone's too good for anyone, it's you who's too good for me."

"Blaine, I'm a horrible person. Not just to every other person, but to you as well. How can you say I'm too good for you?"

"You're one of the most popular kids in school, Kurt. I'm in Glee. You're embarrassed to be seen with me. So what else am I supposed to think?"

"Being popular doesn't make you a good person, Anderson. You're the last person who I thought I'd have to explain that to. I hate myself. I hate the way I treat others, because I know what it's like being on the other end. But it's what I have to do to make it through high school. But you...You don't care about that. You're better than that. You are who you want to be, and you don't let anyone-" Kurt cut himself off. "You know what? I didn't come over here for this. Why is it that every time I see you lately I just keep opening myself up more and more? I don't want this. I want to go back into my little bubble and hide. From...Everything."

Blaine sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna finish dinner."

000

Blaine went into the kitchen, and finished chopping up the tomato and mushrooms he'd been working on when Kurt had arrived. He tossed them into the pot with his homemade spaghetti sauce, and then dumped a box of noodles into the boiling water on the other side of the stove. He stirred them periodically until they were perfectly cooked, and then served up two plates, setting them on the kitchen table.

He went back out into the living room.

"Dinner's ready." He informed Kurt. "I hope you like spaghetti." He smiled, just a little, still saddened by their conversation from beforehand. He wished Kurt wouldn't get angry every time he let himself open up. Opening up was a good thing, and Blaine was determined to get Kurt to realize that, no matter how long it took.

They walked into the kitchen together, and Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him, determined to be gentlemanly.

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

They ate in silence for a while, before Kurt looked up.

"This spaghetti sauce is delicious. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it, actually." Blaine said.

"You...You made it? Like, from scratch?" Kurt asked, impressed.

"Mhhm. It's sort of my specialty."

Kurt just hummed a little in acknowledgement.

They finished dinner, and Blaine cleared the table.

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, following Blaine to the living room.

"You can pick." Blaine said, pulling out his collection of DVD's.

Kurt walked over, looking through them. It didn't take long before he was pulling one out, exclaiming "This one!"

Blaine was pretty sure he hadn't meant to get so excited, but he was glad no matter what. He liked when Kurt smiled.

"Rent?" Blaine asked, taking the DVD from Kurt and popping it in the player. "Aren't you supposed to hate musicals?"

"What the Cheerios don't know won't hurt them." Kurt informed Blaine. "Besides, how could anyone hate Rent?"

They sat awkwardly next to each other on the couch, neither wanting to sit too close. By the time the movie was half over, however, they were inching closer together without even realizing it.

Blaine decided he wanted to take Kurt's hand. But should he? He was pretty sure the only other times they'd held hands had been when Kurt was crying. How would Kurt react if he tried to hold his hand now? He decided there was only one way to find out.

He reached over slowly, taking Kurt's hand in his. He felt Kurt tense, but only for a moment, and then he was holding Blaine's hand just as tightly as Blaine was holding his, setting their joined hands on the couch between them.

Blaine caught Kurt taking peeks at their joined hands periodically and couldn't help but smile.

Kurt really was beautiful. He had caught Kurt singing along to most of the songs quietly under his breath. He was pretty sure Kurt had thought he couldn't hear him, or else he was just so wrapped up in the movie he hadn't even realized he'd been doing it. But Kurt had the most breathtaking voice Blaine had ever heard. It was too bad he'd never join Glee. They'd sound so much better with Kurt's voice in the mix.

By the time the movie was over, they'd both scooted so close to each other that their sides were touching, and they had ended up practically in the middle of the couch.

As the credits rolled, Blaine looked over at Kurt. Kurt must have felt Blaine's gaze on him, because he turned his head to look at Blaine as well.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Kurt's eyes. They were so gorgeous and blue, and Blaine could swear his heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

And then he saw Kurt's eyes flicker down to his lips, and then back up again. It was the faintest of gestures, and if he had blinked he would have missed it. But it was enough for him to know that Kurt wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss Kurt.

He leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and taking Kurt's mouth with a gentle kiss. It didn't last more than a second, and then he was pulling away.

Kurt grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him forward again, and kissing him this time. Not quite so gentle, with a little more force and urgency. Their lips moved together at a rhythmic pace, and Blaine could feel his heartbeat speeding up. He felt dizzy. Why was he getting this way now? He'd kissed Kurt before. But this one felt different. Even different from the one outside his car on the abandoned road yesterday. But he couldn't place what was different about it. All he knew was that he liked it.

Kurt laid them down, so he was on top of Blaine, and continued kissing him. He moved his tongue past Blaine's lips, and licked the roof of his mouth lightly. Blaine shivered at the feeling. And then Kurt was unbuttoning his shirt with slow sure fingers, his hands roaming along the expanse of his chest, once the shirt was entirely unbuttoned. Blaine let out a soft whimper, loving every minute of this.

And the Kurt was unbuttoning his pants.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed.

Kurt just hummed in response.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine said.

Kurt sat up.

"Wait for what?"

"Can we just...Just...Not do this tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Why not?"

"Because...Look, Kurt, I-" Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He wanted Kurt. He did. There was something about the way everything felt tonight that made it feel more real than any of the times they'd been together before. But he wanted Kurt to know that they could spend time together as a couple and not do anything sexual. "I don't want you to feel like we have to have sex, just because we're alone together. I mean...We don't...We don't have to."

Kurt sighed in aggravation. "I know, Blaine. But I want to."

"I know. And so do I." Blaine admitted. "But...Can we just not tonight? Please?"

"Fine." Kurt huffed. He got up moved to the other end of the couch.

"Hey, wait." Blaine said. "I didn't say you had to stop kissing me."

"What's the point of kissing if you're not going to let me get into your pants?" Kurt asked.

"See? This is exactly why I don't want to do any...sex stuff tonight. You know, people do kiss for reasons other than sex."

"Like what?" Kurt scoffed.

"Like...Like because they care about each other, and they just want to be close to each other." Blaine said, scooting over so he was right next to Kurt.

"Some people might do that. But I don't." Kurt informed him.

"Maybe you didn't used to," Blaine said "but you're going to now."

And then he leaned forward slowly, taking Kurt's lips in a slow kiss, licking along his bottom lip, before slipping his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, and Kurt tangled his fingers gently into the hair at the base of Blaine's scalp. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away.

"See? Like that." He breathed out, his face still only inches away from Kurt's.

"Okay." Kurt said. "Okay, fine. That was enjoyable."

Blaine smiled a huge smile at Kurt's words, and Kurt shoved him playfully.

Blaine was happy to have Kurt interacting with him in this way. He just hoped Kurt wouldn't get angry about it.

"I have to go. Curfew's at eleven."

"Not that I want to keep you out any later, but when have you ever been home by curfew?" Blaine asked.

Kurt scowled at him, but Blaine could tell he wasn't really mad.

He walked Kurt to the door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"No, you will not. You will look the opposite way at school tomorrow, and make sure that absolutely no one suspects a thing."

"Got it." Blaine said, leaning over and quickly kissing Kurt on the cheek. He could feel Kurt blushing beneath his lips.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said, feigning annoyance.

"'Night." Blaine said, as Kurt walked out the door, and he closed it behind him.

Blaine sighed softly to himself.

He was pretty sure the date had been a success.


	12. 12

The next day at school Blaine, Tina, and Mike were standing by Blaine's locker after lunch, so Blaine could get his Math textbook, the other two having already gotten their books from their lockers.

They were talking amongst themselves, wondering what Mr. Schuester's assignment would be for Glee Club that week, when Kurt and a few other Cheerios came up behind them. They ignored them and kept on talking, until Blaine heard Kurt's voice shout "Hey! Losers! Don't just stand there like you don't know we're right behind you."

Tina, Blaine, and Mike turned around then, wondering what the Cheerios could possibly want with them.

Upon turning around, they each had an ice cold slushie tossed in their faces, and Blaine got an extra one dumped straight over his head, courtesy of Kurt.

His teeth were chattering, the cold ice and cherry flavored syrup matting down his curls, and dripping down his face and neck, staining his clothes red. He wiped his eyes, trying to stop any more of the cold liquid from getting in, his eyes already burning. He saw Kurt saunter away, high fiving the Cheerios as he went.

"...What just happened?" Blaine asked, turning to Mike and Tina.

"Was that your first time getting slushied, Blaine?" Tina asked, sympathetically.

Blaine only nodded.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long." Mike commented. He rarely got slushied, seeing as he was a member of the football team. But occasionally one would end up being thrown his way. "They usually get the new kids within their first week. Especially if they're in Glee. You were lucky to make it this long."

"Aren't you glad I told you to steer clear of Kurt? I told you he was bad news." Tina said, shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah...Yeah, I am." Blaine said, with no real emotion in his voice.

"Come on, Blaine. I'll help you get cleaned up." Mike offered, as he and Blaine headed off to the boys bathroom, and Tina went to find Mercedes, and ask her to come with her to get herself cleaned up.

000

Blaine was sitting in Glee Club, in his red stained shirt, not having been able to clean it all out earlier, nor having a change of clothes with him, when his phone vibrated, signaling the arrival of a text from Kurt.

To Blaine: Hey, Blaine. I'm...I'm really sorry about earlier.

Blaine knew it had probably taken all of Kurt's strength to write that apology, but in all honesty, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how he was feeling about all of this.

To Kurt: Whatever. Don't worry about it.

To Blaine: I want you to know that I mean it. I /am/ sorry.

To Kurt: Look, Kurt, can we talk about this later? I'm in Glee.

To Blaine: Sure. Do you want to...Um...Come over to my place after you're finished with Glee? Take a detour, so no one notices.

To Kurt: Sure. Yeah. See you then.

Blaine didn't know what he was going to say when he saw Kurt. Part of him knew that Kurt had to do it, to keep up appearances. Knew that this was what he had signed up for when he decided he wanted to be with Kurt. But another part of him, no matter how irrational it was, wished that Kurt would have stopped them. Or at least not joined them.

He spent the rest of Glee rehearsal not really paying attention to anything, lost in his own thoughts. He'd have to text Tina later to find out what their assignment even was this week. Knowing Mr. Schue, it would be something totally unrelated to what was going on, or something totally unoriginal.

He walked out of class as soon as the bell rang, ignoring Mike calling after him, asking him if he was okay, and went straight to his car.

He took a very roundabout way to Kurt's house, taking nearly three times as long as usual to get there.

When he arrived, he saw what he could only assume was Burt's car in the driveway. Great. Just great. This really wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Burt in the house.

He went up and rang the doorbell anyway. Burt answered.

"Hiya, Blaine. Nice to see ya. Kurt said you'd be comin' over to do some homework."

"Um, yes. Yeah. Hi." Blaine tried to smile.

"You alright there, kid?" Burt asked, his eyes roaming over Blaine's slushie stained shirt.

"Fine. Yeah. Kurt upstairs?"

"Sure is."

"Okay. Thanks." Blaine smiled as well as he could one more time, and then headed up the stairs to Kurt's room.

He opened the door without knocking, and walked inside.

"...Hi." Kurt said.

"Hey." Blaine responded, avoiding eye contact. He knew it was dumb, but he felt...betrayed. Was that what he was feeling? Betrayed? He thought it was.

"Look, Blaine, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"So you said."

"Are you...Are you mad?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Should I be? We've only been together for two days, and now you're throwing slushies in my face? I don't think that's how relationships are supposed to go."

"You knew I wasn't going to change, Blaine! You know I have to stay popular! This is why we never should have started this...thing. I should have...I should have run as soon as I started feeling anything for you. I should have-"

"Stop, Kurt. Just..."

"What, Blaine? Just what?" Kurt sighed. "How did you expect this to work? Huh?!"

"I was hoping...I don't know. Never mind."

"We can't do this. It's not going to work out."

"I'm tired of this!" Blaine shouted, forgetting that Burt was home, and that he'd been trying to stay quiet for that reason. "I'm tired of going in circles with you! Do you have feelings for me, or don't you?"

"You know I do, Blaine." Kurt spat at him with a whisper-yell, staying quiet, because his father was home.

Blaine didn't register Kurt's quiet tone, and made no effort to stay quiet himself.

"Then why, Kurt? Why isn't this going to work out?"

"You know why! We've tried. We've tried, and look where it's gotten us. You're shirt's ruined from that stupid fucking slushie, and we're fighting." Kurt ran a hand over his face.

"We're always fucking fighting, Kurt. This is no different from before we got together."

"Exactly." Kurt shouted. "Exactly why we never should have gotten together in the first place. I knew it was a stupid idea."

"Don't say that. Please, please don't say that." Blaine said, feeling his heart breaking at Kurt's words. He walked over to Kurt from his place just inside Kurt's door where he'd been standing since he entered the room, and sat next to Kurt on his bed.

"Blaine, no." Kurt said, as Blaine reached for his hand.

"I'm not giving up on this. On us. I'm not."

"Why not, Blaine? Why can't you just tell me you hate me and leave? Please. It'd be better for both of us."

"It wouldn't be better for you." Blaine argued.

"Blaine, please." Kurt begged, though what exactly Kurt was begging for, Blaine wasn't sure.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you agree to keep trying."

"What for? I like my walls. I feel...I feel safe when my walls are up. Why do you insist on tearing them down, and hurting yourself in the process?"

"Because you're worth it." Blaine said simply.

Kurt shook his head, looking down at his hands which were folded together in his lap, twisting his fingers together anxiously.

"Don't shake your head at me. You are." Blaine said, taking Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and lifting his head up to give him a short, gentle kiss on the lips.

"Blaine, stop. Stop being sweet. I can't...I can't take it." Kurt said, shaking his head some more.

"What's wrong with being sweet?"

"What's wrong is that I don't deserve it."

"Haven't you heard anything I've said to you in the past few days?" Blaine asked incredulously. "You do deserve it. You just need to start believing that you deserve it."

"I don't want to believe it. Because if I believe it, then I'll expect it, and then what do I do when I don't get it? I don't want to feel entitled to being happy, or being treated well, because it just doesn't happen that often, Blaine."

"Don't you get it? It'll happen more often if you let it, Kurt. I know you're scared. I know you don't want to lose anyone else like you lost your mom. But making it to where you have no one to lose? That doesn't help anything. You'll be just as lonely."

"Loneliness is something I'm used to." Kurt looked down as Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand, but did not protest this time. "You just had to come along and ruin that, though, didn't you?"

Blaine chuckled. He was sure Kurt was serious, but he just had to chuckle. It relieved the tension in the room just slightly.

"That's one of the few things I'll say I'm proud to have ruined." He said, leaning over and kissing Kurt quickly and gently again.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Kurt said, not looking Blaine in the eyes.

"What if I said I don't care?" Blaine asked, a smirk beginning to grow on his face.

"I'd say, Kiss me, even though I'll regret it later."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't regret." He whispered, as he leaned in, kissing Kurt.

This kiss was more passionate. More of a promise, from Blaine to Kurt. A promise to not give up on him, no matter how stubborn or difficult he decided to be. No matter how long they had to keep their relationship a secret. Because Blaine knew that Kurt would enjoy life so much more, if he learned how to open himself up to love. He knew he'd signed himself up for a hard task. That Kurt would probably be taking one step forward and two steps back a lot of the time. But he was willing to do it.

He felt Kurt lying down beneath him, and situated himself so he was lying on top of him. They kissed lazily for a few moments, before Blaine broke away, breathing softly.

"I hate the way you do that." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Do what?" Blaine whispered back.

"Win arguments."

Blaine chuckled, connecting his lips with Kurt's again, and pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, probing around softly, loving the little whimpers Kurt was making beneath him.

Kurt broke the kiss this time, saying "Let me guess. No sex today, either?"

"Hmm." Blaine considered. "Nope. Don't want you to get used to having sex every time we fight." Blaine winked.

"We'd be having a lot of sex if we did that, I suppose."

"Hey now." Blaine said. "Don't just expect us to be fighting. I think once we get used to this whole thing, we'll get along just fine."

"Think what you want. I disagree."

"Didn't you just say I win a lot of arguments?" Blaine retorted.

"I believe I said I hate it when you win arguments. That doesn't mean you win many. I'm just used to winning every argument, so you even winning one is enough to upset me." Kurt teased.

"I've gotta get home." Blaine said, climbing off the bed and walking to the door, where he picked up his bag. "I'll see you around. Feel free to text me or call me whenever you want."

"Bye, Blaine."

000

A few minutes after Blaine left, Kurt heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called.

"Hey, kiddo." Burt said, upon opening the door. "You and Blaine alright?" Burt asked tentatively.

"Dad? Do you need glasses? Blaine left."

"I see that. He walked right by me. I just meant, you know, I heard you two yellin' up here. Sounded pretty bad."

"Oh. Oh that. Um, yeah. Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for checking."

"Now, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, it's just that you two were being pretty loud-"

"Dad, please don't ask any more questions." Kurt interrupted his father.

"I was pretty sure I heard Blaine sayin' somethin' about you having feelings for him." Burt finished, ignoring Kurt's interruption.

"Dad, please."

"You know, you can talk to me, Kurt. About anything. I'll always be here for you."

"There's nothing to talk about. Blaine and I are just friends. That's...That's all."

"You sure?" Burt asked skeptically.

"I'm...No." Kurt said, defeated. This was one of the few things in his life he didn't have to hide from his dad, for fear of disappointing him. So what did it matter if his dad knew? It's not like he was going to tell anyone.

"No?"

"No. Um, Blaine and I...Are...I guess we're dating." Kurt said.

"You guess?"

"No. No, I know. We're dating." Kurt said. Why was it so hard for him to admit this? Maybe because he'd been keeping everything in his personal life a secret from his father for so long that it felt weird telling him any part of it.

"Well, I'm happy for you, kiddo. Blaine seems like a nice kid. Wish you wouldn't have tried to hide this from me, though."

"It's a...new development." Kurt said. "We've only been together for two days."

"Gotcha." Burt nodded. "Well, you can talk to me. About anything. Got it? I'll always be here for ya, son."

"Got it. Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Wanna come cook me some dinner?" His dad asked with a chuckle.

"Sure, dad. Be right down."

Burt left his room, and Kurt took a short moment before following him.

Was it possible that his relationship with Blaine could be helping to better his relationship with his father? If so, Kurt thought maybe he should stop resisting.


	13. 13

The next day at school, Kurt was bored in study hall. He pulled out his phone, and opened up a new text.

To Blaine: Want to come over after school? My dad won't be home.

To Kurt: Is that a sexual invitation?

To Blaine: ;)

To Kurt: Should I take that as a yes?

To Blaine: Mayyyybe.

To Kurt: Alright. I'll be over right after Glee.

Kurt had an impromptu Cheerio practice, so he and Blaine should be getting done at school around the same time.

It was definitely a sexual invitation. Kurt and Blaine hadn't done anything even remotely sexual, aside from kissing, since they'd gotten together. Sure, they'd only been together for a few days, but Kurt was pretty sure that when you started dating someone, you were supposed to start doing more sexual things with them, not less.

The day dragged on, and by the time Cheerio practice rolled around, Kurt was bored and restless. However much he hated to admit it, he was excited to spend time with Blaine.

As Cheerio practice drew to a close, he was getting more and more excited, little butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He hadn't felt like this since...Well, he wasn't sure he could even remember the last time he felt like this.

"Hummel!" He heard Santana call from across the field, as he was heading inside to change out of his uniform. He slowed down, and waited for her to catch up with him. She'd skipped Glee rehearsal that day, because Ms. Sylvester had insisted that all Cheerios be at the extra practice, or they were getting cut from the squad.

"Lopez?"

"You've had the biggest cheesy grin on your face almost all day. What's up with you? Are you sick?"

"Do I have to be sick to smile?"

"I dunno." Said Santana. "But I'm pretty sure I've never seen you smile before."

"I-"

"Not a real smile." Santana cut him off. "This is a real smile. So what's goin' on?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. If you don't want to talk to me about it, fine. But, whatever it is, Hummel, I'm happy for you." Santana said, rushing off ahead of him to talk to Quinn.

Kurt felt a small smile grow on his lips. He'd never expect something like that from Santana. It made him wonder if maybe, because he was opening himself up more, even the infinitesimal little bit that it was, people were starting to notice, and maybe it was rubbing off on them, too.

Kurt hurried up and changed and headed home. Once he arrived, he sat down on the couch with the latest copy of Vogue and waited for Blaine to arrive. Not ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

He sprang up to answer it, not giving Blaine even a moment to say hello before he was pulling him inside and pinning him to the door, pressing their lips together. He pulled back, and Blaine greeted him with a "Well, hello to you, too."

"Shut up and get upstairs." Kurt whispered in his ear, as he grabbed onto his shirt collar, and lightly pulled him upstairs behind him.

When they reached his room, Kurt kicked the door open, pushing Blaine inside.

"Bed. Get on it." Kurt instructed.

"Kurt, are we not even going to talk-" Blaine began, whilst situating himself on Kurt's bed.

"You have been denying me this for, what, three days now? No. We're not going to talk first. We're not going to do anything first."

"Someone's impatient." Blaine teased.

"Shut up and kiss me, Anderson." Kurt said, crawling into the bed, and situating himself so he was lying on top of his boyfriend. He grabbed Blaine's face between his hands, and pulled him up into an eager kiss, all teeth and tongues.

Blaine moaned softly as Kurt took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it gently. He then began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Once he was finished, he pulled off his own shirt, as Kurt slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Kurt settled back down on top of Blaine, their now bare chests touching, and causing the room to feel ten times hotter than it had before.

Blaine connected his lips to the sensitive skin behind Kurt's ear and began sucking lightly, running his tongue along the tender flesh to sooth it.

Kurt could feel Blaine's half hard cock pressed against his thigh. He resituated himself so their cocks were pressed up against each other, and began grinding his hips down into Blaine.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's skin, arching his back just slightly.

Kurt reached down and began to unbutton his own pants, signaling for Blaine to do the same.

Once they were both entirely naked, Kurt settled himself on top of Blaine once more, and began rocking his hips, their cocks sliding together easily with help from the precome leaking from the tips of both of their cocks.

"Fuck. Blaine." Kurt breathed out as he trailed kisses up and down Blaine's neck.

Kurt wasn't sure why, or exactly what felt different about it, but there was definitely something special about this. Something different than any other time he'd been with Blaine before. Could it simply have been the fact that they were actually in a relationship? Or was it the fact that Kurt was being honest with himself about his feelings for Blaine, and knew that Blaine had feelings for him in return? Kurt didn't know, but he knew that he had a warm feeling in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile against Blaine's neck.

They kept rutting together, switching between kissing each other messily, and taking turns sucking and nibbling on each other's necks.

After a good fifteen minutes, Kurt could feel a familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

"Fuck. Blaine, I'm close."

"Me too." Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, and sucking on it lightly.

Kurt moaned. "God, Blaine, you're so good."

"Come on, Kurt. Come with me." Blaine said, digging his fingers into Kurt's shoulder blades is he rocked his hips up into Kurt's faster and faster.

Kurt whimpered as he came, Blaine coming not even a second later, their come mixing together on their stomachs in a sticky mess.

Kurt let his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, kissing him gently on the forehead. Kurt felt his heart tighten in his chest at the gesture. He still didn't know what Blaine saw in him, but he was starting to think maybe he'd try to understand, and maybe he'd try to open up to a few other people, too. Maybe someday. But not yet.

He got up and went into his bathroom, he wiped himself off, and then brought a wet cloth back for Blaine to do the same.

As they were getting dressed, they heard the front door open downstairs.

"Sounds like we finished just in time." Blaine said.

"You've given me a blowjob when my dad was home, remember?" Kurt teased.

"Please don't remind me. That was not one of my finer moments."

"I thought it was hot." Kurt said, nonchalantly. "Want to stay and watch a movie?" Kurt asked awkwardly, not used to the whole boyfriend thing yet.

"Actually, Kurt, I've got homework."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Just because he was letting himself be in a relationship didn't mean he had to become one of those clingy boyfriends. He wasn't going to do that. He didn't need Blaine. Not ever. Right?

"No, you know what? Never mind. I've got all night for homework. I want to make this relationship great." Blaine said, noticing Kurt's disappointment, no matter how subtle it had been. "I want you to know that it's okay to open up to people, right? And I can't do that if I can't even take the time to watch a movie with you."

"Are you sure? It's really fine, Blaine. I mean, I have homework, too. I'm sure I could find something better to do than watch a movie with you anyway." Kurt said, getting slightly defensive. He could feel his walls coming back up just a little.

"Hey, no. I'm sure. Can I pick the movie?"

"Sure." Kurt said, gesturing to his DVD's.

Blaine went over and dug threw them, standing up after a minute with a DVD in his hand.

"Kurt Hummel owns The Wizard of Oz?" He asked, smiling.

"It's a classic." Kurt said, snatching the DVD out of Blaine's grasp and putting it in the player.

They sat on Kurt's bed together, up against the headboard. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt gave in, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He sighed, hating how much he loved this. The last person who had just sat with him and held him like this had been his mother. His father was wonderful. He really was. And he was the only person Kurt had loved since his mom died. But he wasn't really a cuddler. He'd hug Kurt, sometimes, but it had been a while even since that had happened, Kurt claiming he was too old to hug his dad.

Now that Kurt thought about it, he'd been closing himself off from his father as well. Not as much as everyone else in his life, and not consciously, but he supposed that it had just become second nature to him.

He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes at the realization, but pushed them away, focusing on the movie.

He reached over to grab Blaine's hand, feeling selfish, and wanting all the physical contact he could get.

By the end of the movie, Kurt was lying down, his head in Blaine's lap, as Blaine stroked his hair gently.

Kurt felt like he should move. Yell at Blaine and tell him to stop making him feel this way. After all, that's what he'd been doing his whole life, wasn't it? But he didn't want to. He didn't want to run from his feelings anymore. He was tired of running.

The movie ended, and Kurt sat up, grabbing the remote, and turning off the TV.

He looked at Blaine, and Blaine looked at him, and he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

He wished he could look at Blaine all day.

He scooted up the bed so he was sitting next to Blaine again, and whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I had a really good time with you today."

Blaine's eyes were bright and shining as he leaned over, kissing Kurt gently on the lips, before pulling back and whispering "Me, too."

"You should...You should probably go." Kurt said. "Since you have...homework and whatever."

Blaine nodded.

"Um, I'll walk you out?" Kurt offered.

"I'd like that."

They walked downstairs, Blaine following just a step behind Kurt.

"Hiya, kiddo. What's for dinner?" Burt asked, as Kurt came down the steps. "Oh. Hey, Blaine."

"Um, hi." Blaine greeted.

"You two doin' homework?" Burt asked.

"No, actually, we were watching a movie." Kurt informed his father.

"Look, Kurt, you've never had a boyfriend before, so I've never had to talk to you about the rules. You can't be takin' him up to your room. At least without tellin' me first, alright?"

"I should go." Blaine mumbled.

"Wait." Kurt said quietly. "Just...give me a minute. I want to talk to you before you go."

"Kurt, don't ignore me." Burt said.

"Got it, dad. Sorry. We were...We were just watching The Wizard of Oz. I didn't know it'd be a big deal."

"It's alright, son. Just let me know next time."

Kurt nodded.

"Nice to see you, Blaine." Burt said.

"You, too. Bye, sir."

"Burt." he corrected.

"Right. Burt. Bye, Burt."

Blaine and Kurt walked out to the front porch.

"Your dad knows?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I told him last night." Said Kurt.

"I thought we weren't telling anyone."

"We weren't. But he...He heard us fighting. He asked me. And I figured...This is one of the few things in my life that I actually can tell him. One of the few things that wouldn't make him disappointed in me and what I'm doing with my life." Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes. "Please don't be mad."

"Kurt, why would I be mad?" Blaine asked. "The not telling anyone clause was your idea. If I could, I'd tell everyone we were dating."

Kurt blushed slightly.

"Promise you're not mad?"

"Promise. I just wish you'd have told me."

"I'm sorry. He just found out last night."

"No, Kurt. Don't apologize. It's totally fine. You and I...We're both new to this. It's going to take some time to work things out."

"Okay."

"I'd better get going." Blaine said, leaning forward, and giving Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye."

Kurt went back inside, worried that his father was going to have a lecture for him now that Blaine was gone.

"I like him, you know." was all his father ended up saying.

"I know, dad."


	14. 14

It seemed to be a routine, as of late, for Blaine's parents to be gone every Friday night. He wasn't sure where they went. Probably somewhere they couldn't actually afford, since his father had lost all of their money. Maybe they weren't even together. Maybe they were off having separate affairs. His family life had gotten exponentially worse since all their money had been lost. His parents used to get along alright, but lately, no one in his home even spoke to each other, unless it was necessary. Wherever his parents went, he didn't care, because it meant Friday nights could be a date night for he and Kurt at his house.

000

Kurt was walking out of Cheerio practice on Friday afternoon after school when he received a text from Blaine.

To Kurt: Date night at my house tonight?

He sent off a quick reply.

To Blaine: Sure, be there at 6. :)

He went home and took a shower. Picked out a nice outfit, consisting of his best white skinny jeans, a light blue button up, and a black vest. He fixed his hair and headed downstairs, telling his father where he'd be and grabbing a jacket, before heading out the door and over to Blaine's. He arrived at six o'clock sharp, and rang the doorbell.

Blaine opened the door, and Kurt went inside, removing his jacket, and setting it on a chair.

"You look amazing." Blaine said, smiling.

"Thanks. So do you." Kurt told him. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"I figured we could order a pizza and just watch a movie or something." Blaine suggested.

"We always watch movies." Kurt argued.

"There's not much else to do when we can't go anywhere." Blaine said. And Kurt knew he was just stating a fact, but it made him feel awful. Blaine deserved someone he could take on actual dates.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Hey, no. What are you sorry for?" Blaine asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch, where they sat down next to each other.

"For being...the way I am, I guess."

"Why would you apologize for being amazing?"

Kurt could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, but at the same time, he felt sick. The more Blaine talked, the more Kurt realized that he didn't deserve him. And the more scared Kurt became of getting too attached to him, just to lose him. Whether it be from Blaine realizing he was too good for Kurt, or some illness, like his mom, he was just so afraid of losing him.

"I'm not amazing." Kurt argued.

"Well, I think you are. And I'm pretty much always right, so..."

Kurt laughed at that.

"Okay. How about that pizza, then?"

"Mhhm." Blaine hummed. "What kind do you want?"

"I don't really eat pizza that often. Coach Sylvester doesn't want any of us 'losing our figures', or 'getting too fat to make a pyramid'. You can pick."

"How about good old pepperoni? You can't go wrong with that."

"Sure."

Blaine called the pizza place, and Kurt dug through his collection of DVD's, but couldn't find one he felt like watching. When Blaine hung up with the pizza place, Kurt looked at him from his place on the floor where he'd been looking through movies.

"Blaine, your DVD collection sucks."

"Hey, now. There are some good movies in there."

"The Saw series does not count as good movies."

"Sure they do! Have you ever even seen them? They're not just mindless gore. They really make you think, you know?"

"Sure, Blaine. Sure." Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Do you, um, do you have many board games we could play?"

"Of course. I haven't played a board game in ages."

"Me either." Kurt admitted.

They walked through Blaine's kitchen to a little room Kurt had never seen before. There was a ping pong table, as well as a shelf piled high with games.

"I used to have more, actually. And some video games and stuff, but when my dad lost his job I had to get rid of some stuff. I hardly even play the ones I kept. I probably should have gotten rid of more."

"Oh, so that's why you transferred."

"Yeah. I thought I told you." Blaine said.

"Nope. I don't really know that much about your family or your past or anything." Kurt said, just realizing the fact himself. "It's weird for me, having someone know more about me than I know about them."

"I'll tell you what. How about instead of playing a game, we can just spend the night talking about me. I'm not all that interesting, but if you want to know more about me, I'd be happy to tell you."

"That sounds wonderful, actually."

"Come on." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him back out to the living room. The doorbell rang, and Blaine went to get the pizza.

They sat down next to each other on the couch and each grabbed a slice. Blaine ate a whole piece of pizza before he started talking.

"Okay. So, my whole life, my family's been pretty rich. I was never, like, spoiled or anything. Except for the fact that I went to Dalton Academy. I'd gone to private school my whole life, actually, until I transferred to McKinley. But then my dad lost all our money, and his job, so we had to move here. I wasn't excited about it at all. But then I saw you." Blaine smiled. "But, uh, that's a different story. Anything else you want to know?"

"That wasn't much of a back story at all." Kurt teased. "I still don't feel like I know much about your past. What else can you think of to talk to me about?"

"Well, my whole life, growing up, my dad was always at work. He was super busy, so I never really saw him. My mom refused to hire a maid, so she was always cleaning and cooking. We had a big house, so it was a big job. Once I hit a certain age, I mostly raised myself.

"My parents loved me, don't get me wrong, they just...Had better things to do with their time, I guess."

"You said 'loved'." Kurt noted. "Past tense."

"Yeah. I guess I just haven't been quite so sure where we stand as a family since we've moved here. My parents hardly say two words to each other or me anymore. Not that I mind too much. It's not that different from how it was growing up. I just...I sense some tension in the air. Like, all the time."

"I see." Kurt said, nodding, not really sure what to say. Just as he wasn't used to opening up to others, he wasn't used to others opening up to him, either. He scooted himself closer to Blaine, taking his hand, and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's and Kurt could feel Blaine smiling into his hair. "Thank you for telling me all that." Kurt said, softly. "I think we're even now."

Blaine laughed, lifting his head up, which caused Kurt, on instinct, to do the same. He looked Blaine in the eyes, and leaned in slowly, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Then shoving him away playfully.

"You taste like pizza." Kurt said, making a face.

"So do you." Blaine countered. "But I'll get over it. And so will you." He said, taking Kurt's face between his hands, and bringing their lips together again.

Kurt opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and gently shoving his tongue inside, battling with Blaine's tongue for dominance. Blaine began to unbutton his vest, and Kurt pulled back, swatting his hand away.

"Nope. My turn to say no sex. I've gotta get going, Blaine."

Blaine pouted, and Kurt leaned forward, nipping at his jutted out bottom lip.

"I've really gotta go. I have a lot of homework, and I've got Cheerio practice and a party to go to tomorrow."

"Fine." Blaine sighed dramatically." "I'll see you." He said, walking Kurt to the door, and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Bye, Blaine."

000

And so it went. Fridays were date nights, and on Saturdays Kurt kept up appearances, going to Cheerio practice, and whatever party was being most talked about among his group of friends that week.

He had to admit, he liked date night with Blaine the best. But he was getting restless. He and Blaine still hadn't had actual sex yet. Sure, blowjobs and handjobs were great, and they were doing plenty of that, but he wanted more. He wasn't going to push Blaine, however. He cared about him too much for that. So he suffered in silence.

000

Valentine's Day conveniently fell on a Friday that year, and Blaine was ecstatic. He had a big dinner planned out. It was his first year having anyone special to spend Valentine's Day with, and he knew it was the same for Kurt. He wanted to make it one they'd never forget.

So he wrote Kurt a note, and took a risk sneaking it into his locker. He waited until everyone else was in class, so no one would see him, but he still had nervous butterflies in his stomach, and it meant he'd be late for class. But it was so worth it.

The note said "Kurt, be at my house at seven tonight. I know we usually start our dates at six, but just...be there at seven. Okay? Oh, and happy Valentine's Day."

He didn't bother signing it. He knew Kurt would know who it was from.

He needed Kurt to show up at seven because he needed an extra hour to make dinner. After school he hurried home, and pulled the steaks out of the fridge. He'd bought them the night before, so they were still nice and fresh. Then he pulled the crab out of the freezer to thaw while he started up a pot of boiling water.

He knew he couldn't really afford all of this, but he didn't care. He wanted Kurt to have a special Valentine's Day, and he'd be damned if he didn't give it to him.

After the water began to boil, he tossed in the crabs. He then put the steaks in the oven to broil.

He grabbed a piece of paper and some colored pencils, opting to make Kurt a homemade card, rather than getting him a store bought one. He'd always found homemade cards to be more heartfelt.

Once he'd finished making his card, he checked on the crab and steak to make sure they were cooking the way he wanted them to, and then went upstairs to change. He put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button up. He thought about using some of his old hair gel, but he hadn't used it since Dalton, and it really had no appeal to him. It made his head feel weird and itchy, and even if it did make him look handsome, it wasn't worth it. Kurt would just have to deal with his unruly curls. Not that Kurt ever seemed to mind them in the first place.

By the time he was finished, it was nearly seven. He ran down the stairs, pulled the steaks out of the oven, and put them on plates, making them look as fancy as possible. He then pulled the crabs out of the pot, and put them in one of his mother's nice ceramic bowls. He was just finishing up setting the table when the doorbell rang. He ran to answer it, and saw Kurt standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Dammit. He'd meant to get Kurt flowers as well.

"These are for you." Kurt said, handing the flowers to Blaine.

"Thank you, Kurt. I...Thank you." He paused, taking a breathe. Kurt took this moment to come inside, closing the door behind himself. "I meant to get you some flowers, but I was just so focused on making the perfect dinner that I forgot."

"It's alright, Blaine. Really."

"It's not." Blaine mumbled to himself. "Oh, but hold on." Blaine said, before running into the kitchen, where he'd left his card, and running back out. "I made you a card."

"You...You made me a card?" Kurt asked, astonished.

"Mhhm." Blaine nodded, feeling nervous, as Kurt opened the card.

"Oh, Blaine. It's beautiful. I didn't know you were so artistic." Kurt smiled, before taking Blaine into a tight embrace. "Now I feel like my store bought card is going to be quite lack luster." Kurt said, handing Blaine his card.

"No, Kurt, it's wonderful. It's wonderful because it came from you." Blaine said, after reading the card. He took Kurt's hand, leading him out to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Steak and crab. I, um, I didn't think to make a vegetable or anything until just now, so, we don't have any of those." Blaine said, sighing. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"Blaine, hush. It's wonderful, alright. I bet it's delicious."

They sat down next to each other and dug in. Blaine had to admit, he was a very good cook. He just hoped Kurt was enjoying the meal as much as he was.

"Blaine, this is amazing!" Kurt beamed. "Honestly, it's the best steak I've ever had."

"You mean it?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do." Kurt said, grabbing a crab from the bowl, and ripping off one of the legs, using his fork to crack it open. "Mmm. And the crab's delicious, too." He said. "Here, have a bite." He held a bite of crab up to Blaine's lips, and Blaine opened his mouth, allowing Kurt to drop the food inside.

"Mmm." Blaine hummed.

"See? Told you it would be amazing. Who needs vegetables when you've got all of this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, feeling better about how their Valentine's Day was going.

When they were finished with dinner, they went up to Blaine's room. Kurt lied down on Blaine's bed, and pulled Blaine on top of him.

"Kiss me." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine leaned down, taking Kurt's lips with his. Their lips moved together languidly, before Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurt complied, opening his mouth, and Blaine moved his tongue inside. Tasting. Kurt's mouth tasted like crab and steak, and a little bit of the sparkling grape juice they'd had with dinner, but he mostly just tasted like Kurt.

Blaine deepened the kiss, moaning into Kurt's mouth as Kurt nibbled on his tongue.

Blaine pulled back, unbuttoning his own shirt with shaky fingers, as Kurt quickly removed his own as well. Then Blaine lowered himself on top of Kurt again, kissing down his chest, and sucking on his nipples, nipping lightly. Kurt sucked in a quick breath, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair, and Blaine was so glad he'd decided not to use any gel.

Kurt pulled Blaine back up to his mouth and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth, and rutting his hips up into Blaine's, rubbing their half hard cocks together.

"Take my pants off, Blaine." Kurt begged.

Blaine nodded, reaching between them to undo Kurt's pants. He then crawled down Kurt's body, Kurt lifted his hips, so Blaine could remove his pants more easily. Blaine ripped off his own pants, along his his underwear, too impatient to even unbutton them, as Kurt slipped off his own boxers.

Blaine climbed back on top of Kurt, and Kurt began sucking on Blaine's neck. Blaine was sure he was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care. Blaine turned his head, capturing Kurt's lips with his, and their tongues began dancing together inside Blaine's mouth.

Kurt pulled back, panting slightly, and looked Blaine deep in the eyes. Blaine could see the lust in Kurt's eyes, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning at the sight.

"I want you inside me." Kurt whispered.

He'd said such things before, but Blaine had always argued. Said he wasn't ready. But he felt ready now. He responded with a shaky nod, as he leaned over to grab some lube and a condom from his bedside table.

"When did you get those?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Um...About a week or two after we started...After we...After you asked me to be your fuck buddy." Blaine said, having trouble getting the words out of his mouth. Because they were so much more than fuck buddies now. So much more. He wasn't sure they ever really were just fuck buddies, on an emotional level.

Kurt nodded.

"Look, Kurt. I...I don't really know what I'm doing. I mean, I know the mechanics of it all, I just..."

"Shh." Kurt said. "I know. It's okay to be nervous, Blaine."

And Blaine hated to admit it, but he was. He was so nervous. He could feel himself shaking. Could Kurt see him shaking?

Kurt reached forward to grab Blaine's trembling hands, and he dropped the lube and condom on to the bed.

"Blaine, if you're not ready, we don't have to do this." Kurt assured him, and Blaine felt his heart stuttering in his chest. He knew he must mean something to Kurt, if Kurt was so willing to wait.

"No." He protested. "No, I'm ready."

"Okay." Kurt nodded slowly. "You can do it, Blaine. You're going to be amazing." Kurt whispered, letting go of his hands.

Blaine picked up the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He lined his first finger up with Kurt's entrance and circled around it a few times, just trying to get a feel for it, before slipping it inside slowly. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

Kurt let out a soft moan, before urging Blaine to move. Blaine moved his finger in and out slowly, carefully.

"More." Kurt whispered.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, before pulling his finger out, and sticking two back in. He moved them in and out, scissoring them slightly, and just feeling Kurt all around him. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it. After a moment, he added a third finger.

"Oh, God, Blaine." Kurt moaned. "You're doing so well."

"Are...Are you ready?" Blaine asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Ready when you are." Kurt said with a smile. "C'mere first." He said, and Blaine crawled up the bed, so he was hovering directly over Kurt. Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine gently on the forehead. "Okay. Go ahead."

Blaine grabbed the condom, rolling it on to his fully hard erection, he then poured some lube out into the palm of his hand, hissing softly as he spread the lube over his length. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, and looked at him for assurance. Kurt nodded once, and Blaine pushed in slowly.

"Fuck." He breathed. "You're so tight." He said, as he bottomed out. He stopped, waiting to make sure Kurt was stretched and ready for him to move. He was still nervous. Mainly about hurting Kurt, but partially because he knew Kurt had slept with so many guys...What if he wasn't good enough? What if, after all this, he wasn't what Kurt needed?

"Move, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine began to move slowly, in and out of Kurt, getting a feel for things and trying not to do anything wrong.

"Shit." Kurt panted. "You're so big."

Blaine bit his lip, not sure how to respond to that.

"You can go faster." Kurt assured him.

Blaine took a deep breath and quickened his pace, Kurt was so tight around him, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

He leaned down, sucking and biting on Kurt's neck, letting out soft moans across his skin.

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's shoulders. "Harder." He urged.

Blaine began slamming into Kurt, still making sure not to hurt him, but trying to give Kurt everything he asked for.

"I'm close." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

He changed his angle just slightly, and began ramming into Kurt's prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck." Kurt breathed. "God, Blaine. I love you." Kurt said, softly.

Blaine halted. Had he heard Kurt right? Had Kurt just told him that he loved him?

"Don't stop." Kurt begged. "Oh, fuck, Blaine. Please."

Blaine began moving again, trying not to think about what had just happened, determined to see this through. He picked up his pace, feeling his orgasm approaching.

Kurt began slowly stroking his own cock, and Blaine leaned down, kissing him messily.

Kurt came, shouting into Blaine's mouth as his come spilled over his own fist, and on to his stomach. As Kurt's muscles clenched around him Blaine came as well, a silent cry falling from his lips.

He took a moment, letting his breathing even out, before pulling out of Kurt, removing and tying the condom, and throwing it in the trash. He then went to get a wet cloth to wipe Kurt off with.

Once they were both clean, Blaine settled down on the bed, facing Kurt.

"Blaine, that was amazing." Kurt said, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

Blaine only nodded. He was still thinking about what Kurt had said. Had he just been caught up in the heat of the moment? Or was it because it was Valentine's Day? Were his feelings just running rampant? Blaine needed to know. He wouldn't be able to think straight until he did.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You're quiet."

Blaine shook himself out of his daze.

"That was good for you, too, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, and Blaine could hear the worry in his voice.

"Of course it was." Blaine said, taking his hand. "Of course. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Do you remember what you said? What you said to me, when we were about to, uh. When we were about to come."

Kurt paused for a moment, thinking. "I guess not."

"Oh." Blaine said, heart dropping. He was an idiot for thinking Kurt had meant it. Of course he hadn't. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Hey, why do you look sad? What did I say? Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Blaine, are you crying?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine carefully. "Talk to me. Please?"

"It's just that you...You told me that you loved me." Blaine said, his heart tightening in his chest as the tears threatened to fall.

"I did?" Kurt asked, slightly taken aback.

Blaine only nodded.

There was silence, and Blaine decided to speak.

"Look, Kurt, don't worry about it. I know you don't feel that way about me. Or, at least, not yet. I just...It was stupid of me to think that you might. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Kurt was quiet, and Blaine was sure he'd ruined this. Ruined everything.

"Blaine," Kurt began, taking a deep breath. "I do." He whispered.

"You...do?" Blaine asked. "Do what?"

"I love you. And I'm so sorry I can't remember saying it to you before."

"You mean it?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I mean it."

Blaine allowed the tears to fall from his eyes now.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt nodded, wrapping Blaine up in his arms.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away. He was crying now, and Blaine wasn't entirely sure why.

"Hey. Shh." Blaine urged, pulling Kurt towards him again, and rubbing his back gently. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just...Blaine, I'm scared." Kurt admitted.

"What's there to be scared of?"

"I'm just," Kurt let out a small audible sob. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me, Kurt. I promise." Blaine said, giving Kurt a watery smile.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Blaine."

"Good thing I'm keeping this one then, huh?"

Kurt smiled, but Blaine knew this wasn't over. Knew Kurt was going to continue being afraid. After all, it's not like his mom had wanted to leave him. She hadn't chosen to leave, she'd been forced out of his life by cancer. But Blaine wasn't going to leave him. Not if he could help it.

Kurt turned over, and snuggled up against Blaine, so his bare back was flush with Blaine's naked chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around him tight and kissed his shoulder.

"Can I stay the night?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. Won't your dad get mad? Don't you have Cheerio practice tomorrow morning?"

"Screw Cheerio practice." Kurt said. "We each get one sick day a year, before Coach Sylvester kicks us off the squad if we don't show. I want to use my sick day to spend tomorrow with you."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at this, although he didn't think it was a very good idea.

"What if you're really sick one day, though, Kurt?"

"Then I go to practice blowing chunks. Coach can either send me home, or let me puke on the rest of the squad. Her choice." Kurt giggled.

"Alright. Fine." Blaine smiled into the crook of Kurt's neck. "But what about your dad?"

"I'll deal with him when the time comes." Kurt insisted. "But for now, I want to spend the night with my boyfriend. My boyfriend who I love."

Blaine could feel his heart flip flopping in is chest. He could've sworn he was going to throw up. But in the best possible way.

"You make a convincing argument." Blaine teased.

"I know." Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, kissing him softly, before turning off the light, and snuggling back down, pulling the covers over them.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, feeling so elated that he could express that feeling now.

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of the head, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. 15

When Kurt awoke the next morning, Blaine's arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist. He let out a happy sigh, snuggling even closer, and closing his eyes again, completely awake, but just reveling in the feeling of pure happiness he was having at that moment.

He felt Blaine shift slightly behind him, tightening his arms around his waist, before kissing his shoulder softly.

"Mm. Morning." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt turned around in his arms, so he could face him.

"Morning." He said, smiling.

Blaine gently brushed a strand of hair off of Kurt's forehead. Kurt bit his lip, blushing lightly. He'd never experienced anything like this before, it was scary and new, but he liked it. He liked loving Blaine, and knowing that Blaine loved him. He felt safe and warm in Blaine's grasp, and even though he was still afraid of losing him, he tried not to think about that.

"What do you want to do today?" Kurt asked.

"Hold on." Blaine said, hopping off the bed, and looking out his window. "Huh. Weird. My parents are still gone." Blaine smirked. "Let's go downstairs and I can make you breakfast. Naked."

"Is that really such a good idea? Couldn't your parents be home any second?" Kurt asked.

"Who cares? C'mon, Kurt, let's do it." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of bed.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you." Kurt sighed, letting Blaine pull him up, and following Blaine downstairs, still holding his hand.

"I'm going to make pancakes. You like pancakes, right?"

"Who doesn't?" Kurt asked, with a smile.

He couldn't remember a time he'd felt this happy since his mom had died. It was a foreign feeling to him, happiness. But he was certain he could get used to it.

He sat at the table, and watched as Blaine made them pancakes, humming while he cooked.

Once the pancakes were done, and they'd eaten them all up, they went back up to Blaine's room. Kurt laid down on the bed, and Blaine climbed on top of him, resting his head on his hands on Kurt's chest. They just lay there for a while, completely silent, Kurt running his fingers through Blaine's hair absentmindedly.

"I'm really happy." Kurt said quietly, after a while.

"What's that?"

"I said, I'm really happy."

Blaine smiled a huge cheesy grin, and lifted himself up to kiss Kurt squarely on the mouth. Kurt smiled into the kiss, pulling Blaine closer, Blaine opened his mouth, and Kurt slipped his tongue inside, running it over the roof of his mouth, and the back of his teeth. He could feel Blaine shivering slightly at the sensation, and he moaned softly.

His cock was already half hard, and Blaine's was, too. They began rutting against each other slowly. Kurt pulled back to catch his breath, breathing heavy.

"You taste like syrup." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

"That makes two of us." Blaine smiled.

"Kiss me again?" Kurt asked.

He'd hardly had time for the question to leave his lips before Blaine was kissing him again, more desperately this time. All teeth and tongues. Blaine pulled away from the kiss with a smack, sucking and biting down Kurt's neck, causing soft whimpers to fall from his lips.

"Ride my cock, Blaine." The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them. He wasn't sure if he should have suggested that. Not so soon. It was a rough position, especially for Blaine's first time bottoming. But it had been said, and there was nothing he could do. He held his breath, and waited. Blaine only nodded in response. Kurt looked into his eyes for any sign of doubt or insincerity, but he saw none.

Blaine reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom.

"Could we-" Kurt began to ask, but then stopped himself.

"What?" Blaine asked, quietly, a reassuring hand on Kurt's chest.

"Um." Kurt swallowed thickly. "Could we maybe not use a condom? Just this...Just this once?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was silent, so Kurt kept on talking.

"It's just that you're clean, and I'm clean and I...I want to feel you around me. Skin on skin. I just..."

"No, yeah. Of course. Of course we can." Blaine said.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You don't seem sure. Don't feel like you have to. It was just...a suggestion."

"Kurt, I'm sure." Blaine said, and he sounded so confident, that Kurt knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay." Kurt nodded, slowly. "Open yourself up for me, Blaine."

"Kurt, I don't think I can. I don't...I've never..."

"You've never fingered yourself before?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Not ever?"

Blaine shook his head again.

"Well, you did just fine with me yesterday. It's just like that, but with yourself. Can you...Can you do that? I'd really like to see you do that, Blaine."

Kurt knew he was probably asking too much of Blaine. Blaine wasn't nearly as experienced as he was, but once Kurt got going, these requests just seemed to come out of him. He didn't really have any control over it. He'd never make Blaine do anything he didn't want to do, but what was the harm in asking?

"O-okay." Blaine said, swallowing hard. "Yeah. I can...Yeah."

"You're sure? Look, Blaine, I'm just saying everything that comes into my head right now. I don't know...I don't know what prompted this. But don't feel obligated to do anything I suggest, okay? Don't do anything you're not ready for."

"I love you." Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt gently on the lips.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said, his heartbeat increasing.

He watched as Blaine popped the cap on the lube, and squirted some onto his fingers. Blaine looked up at him, as if looking for assurance, and Kurt nodded.

Blaine then took his index finger, and circled around his own hole, he then pushed in lightly, gasping at the intrusion.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said, breathlessly. "Yeah, this is just...New. It's a new feeling."

Kurt nodded. He couldn't remember his first time being fingered. Realizing that fact made him feel slutty and gross. But that was the old him. The new Kurt Hummel wanted Blaine Anderson and only Blaine Anderson. But, although he couldn't remember his first time being fingered, he was sure it had felt strange and new, and he wanted to make Blaine feel as comfortable as possible about it all.

He watched as Blaine moved his finger in and out of himself for a while, before suggesting that he try adding another.

Blaine stuck two fingers inside himself, and moaned softly, throwing his head back. Kurt's dick twitched at the sight.

Blaine let himself get used to the two fingers he had in him, and then added a third, thrusting them in and out slowly, stretching himself out for Kurt.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt whispered, watching Blaine. He could feel his love for the other boy swelling in his chest.

"I'm ready." Blaine told him.

Kurt grabbed the lube, squirting some into his palm, and warming it up before slicking himself up.

Blaine positioned himself over Kurt, grabbing the base of Kurt's cock, and lining it up with his entrance before slowly lowering himself down on top of him. He let out a low guttural moan that went straight to Kurt's cock.

"Fuck. Blaine." Kurt breathed, as he bottomed out.

Blaine stayed there, unmoving for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, running a hand soothingly down Blaine's chest.

"Yeah." Blaine said, looking Kurt in the eyes. "Just...Trying to get used to the feeling. You're...You're really big." Blaine said, and Kurt could see him blushing.

"Take your time." Kurt said, wanting Blaine to feel comfortable, and to enjoy this.

About a minute later, Blaine began lifting himself up off of Kurt's cock, and then dropping back down again. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster.

"Ohh, fuck." Kurt panted. "God, Blaine, you're so fucking tight."

Blaine had his hands on either side of Kurt's waist, trying to get some leverage so his thighs weren't doing all the work. He leaned down, kissing Kurt fiercely. Kurt tangled his fingers in the hair at the base of Blaine's neck, as Blaine continued lifting himself up and down on his cock.

Blaine pulled back, breathless. Little drips of sweat running down his forehead from exertion.

"Fuck, Blaine, you're so good." Kurt said, biting his lip softly. "Oh, God. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Blaine picked up speed, and Kurt ran his hands gently up and down Blaine's thighs, feeling his muscles working hard.

"Fuck, Kurt. Oh, fuck, I'm close."

Kurt reached forward, taking Blaine's cock in his hand, and stroking it in time with Blaine's movements.

"Shit." Blaine breathed, his movements becoming erratic. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck."

"Blaine. Blaine, I'm gonna-" Kurt came hard, emptying himself inside of Blaine. "Ohhh, God." Kurt panted, still stroking Blaine's cock. "Come on, Blaine. Come for me."

Blaine dropped back down on Kurt, the tip of Kurt's cock ramming into his prostate, as his come spilled out onto Kurt's fist, dripping down his arm.

He lifted himself off of Kurt and flopped down on the bed beside him.

"I just don't understand it." Kurt said.

"Understand what?"

"How you were completely and totally virginal before I met you."

"I'm that good, huh?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"The best I've ever been with." Kurt told him, honestly. He'd never be sure, though, if Blaine was the best because he was great at sex, which he was, or if Blaine was the best because they loved each other. He figured it was probably both.

Blaine leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Let's take a shower."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt replied, feeling the come beginning to dry on his skin.

They went and took a long hot shower together before going back to Blaine's room and watching movies for the rest of the day.

"Fuck, it's midnight." Kurt said, upon looking at the clock after finishing the fourth Saw film. Blaine had been right. They were actually good movies. Who would have thought?

"How did it get to be so late?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we have watched four movies. And kissed quite a bit." Kurt said, sticking out his tongue. "I'd really better get going."

They walked to the front door, hand in hand. Blaine's parents had arrived home in the afternoon, but they were asleep by this point.

"I've had such an amazing time with you this weekend." Kurt said. "I wish...I wish things could be like this all the time." He let out a deep sigh.

"Graduation's only a few months away." Blaine smiled. "You know what I'm going to do, as soon as we graduate?"

"What?" Kurt asked, curious.

"I'm going to take you out on a big fancy date, and show you off to everyone in the city."

Kurt blushed, smiling, before swatting at Blaine playfully.

"Don't be silly."

"No, Kurt. I mean it. Every last word of it."

"Honest?"

"Cross my heart." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand, and using it to make a small X across his heart.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now you'd better get going. I'm already worried about you getting in trouble with your dad."

Kurt groaned. "I'd completely forgotten about him. Don't remind me. Here I am, throwing away all my floozyish ways, and only now is my dad going to punish me because I spent the night at my boyfriend's house."

"Floozyish?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Yes. It's a word. Look it up." Kurt said, even though he was sure it was not, in fact, a word.

"Well, even if it is a word, I don't think you were ever a floozy."

"You're right, I was worse." Kurt said.

"Wrong. You were just searching for the right person."

"And I suppose you're him?"

"I am." Blaine said, confidently.

"I think I have to agree with you." Kurt said, leaning forward to give Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"'Night, Kurt."

000

Kurt woke up on Sunday morning with a smile on his face. He'd had such an amazing weekend with Blaine, he didn't think anything could bring him down. Until he remembered he was going to have to face his father.

He let out a groan of frustration, stretching himself out on the bed.

He decided he'd take a shower, before going down to the kitchen to face the inevitably angry Burt who would be waiting for him.

Once he was showered and dressed, he went downstairs. Burt wasn't around yet, and Kurt could only assume that he'd been up later than usual worrying about him, and waiting for him to get home. He made a special breakfast of french toast, eggs, sausage, and bacon, hoping to ward off his father's fury with a delicious breakfast.

Burt came downstairs about twenty minutes later, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, and sitting down at the table with his son, piling his plate high with the delicious food.

Kurt was silent, waiting for his father to speak.

"You want to tell me where you've been all weekend?" Burt asked.

"I was at Blaine's." Kurt said, matter-of-factly. "I told you I was going to Blaine's before I left on Friday."

"You didn't tell me you were plannin' on spendin' the night. What made you think I'd be okay with that, Kurt?"

"It wasn't...I didn't plan it. It just...happened."

"And you didn't think about giving me a call, lettin' me know you were alright?"

"I knew you'd tell me to come home." Kurt said. He knew that was a stupid argument, but it was the truth.

"Exactly why you shouldn't have stayed. Why would you do somethin' that you knew I'd be upset about, Kurt?"

"I don't...I don't know, dad." Kurt said. He felt awful. Sure, he'd done way worse things in the past, but his father hadn't found out about any of them. This was the first thing Kurt had ever done that his father had found out about, and he hated disappointing him.

Burt was quiet, thinking.

"Dad, I...I'm sorry." Kurt said, his throat closing up, as tears threatened to form in his eyes. "I never meant to disappoint you. I just...I just wanted to spend some time with Blaine. I don't get to spend that much time with him."

"You spend every Friday with him." Burt pointed out. "You go to school together."

"One day a week isn't that much, dad. And I don't...I don't see him at school. We...We're not in any of the same classes." Kurt lied.

"Then how'd you meet? And why'd he come over to do homework with you those couple'a times?" Burt asked, suspicious.

"We met through Santana. I thought I told you that. And just because we don't have the same classes at the same time doesn't mean we don't have the same homework in some of them."

"Alright. Fine. But what's a nice boy like that doing hanging around Santana?" Burt asked.

"They're in Glee Club together." Kurt sighed. "Do we have to have a whole interrogation?"

"It's not an interrogation, Kurt. I just want to make sure you're alright. That you're making good decisions in life. And while we're on the subject of Santana, d'you know your coach called me this morning to ask why you weren't at practice? I had to tell her you were sick. You know I don't like lying. 'Specially to your teachers."

"Trust me, dad. Blaine is the best decision I've made in my whole life. And I'm sorry about Coach Sylvester. I meant to call her, but I was asleep." Kurt blushed, remembering what he and Blaine had actually been doing when Cheerio practice was happening.

"I'm not so sure about that, Kurt. You know I like Blaine, but if he's talkin' you in to sleepovers I'm not so sure. You two sleep in the same bed?"

"It was...It was my idea, dad. Staying there was my idea. Um, no. Blaine let me have the bed, and he slept on the floor." Kurt lied again. A little lie couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

"Alright. I'm still not happy about this, Kurt, but you're not in trouble. Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"Of course, dad. I'm, um, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, kiddo."

"I'm gonna go do my homework, okay?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

Kurt went up to his room, locking the door behind him, and just taking a moment to breathe. If Burt had reacted so badly about something like this, how would he react if he found out what Kurt used to be like? Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He pulled out his Math textbook, and tried to focus, but all he really wanted to do was see Blaine.

Sometimes he wondered if he'd made the right decision, choosing popularity over everything else in his life. He couldn't even see his boyfriend whenever he wanted to. Sure, he was safe from the bullies this way. But was he content?

He was starting to think that he wasn't.


	16. 16

On Monday, Kurt was stopped at his locker between classes by Santana, and their fellow Cheerio Nadia. Kurt and Nadia had never really gotten along. In fact, they hated each other.

"Hummel." Santana got Kurt's attention. "Why weren't you at my girl Nadia's party on Saturday night?"

Kurt sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with Nadia right now.

"I had better things to do." He said simply.

"Better things to do than the best party of the year?" Santana scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Nadia folded her arms across her chest, looking Kurt up and down with an icy glare before stating, "I saw that curly haired freak from Santana's little Glee Club leave a note in your locker on Friday, Hummel."

"Holy shit!" Santana shouted. "Are you sleeping with Anderson?"

"I knew you were desperate, but I never thought you'd stoop that low." Nadia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not fucking Anderson, alright?" Kurt spat.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Nadia. "Prove it."

"Fine. How?"

Nadia gave Santana a smirk, and Kurt could see the gears working in her head. This wasn't going to be good.

000

They waited until all of their classes were over, and got Blaine when he was stopped at his locker, on his way to Glee Club.

Kurt went up to him, and gave him a quick sad look before he started in on his rant. He'd had all day to plan this out, but there was no way he could convince the girls that he and Blaine weren't sleeping together without saying some really awful things to him.

"What gave you the idea you could leave little love notes in my locker, Anderson? God, you're a creepy fucking stalker, you know that? I thought we were through with this, but apparently not. Next time you come anywhere near me I'm telling a teacher, okay? Fucking weirdo." Kurt muttered under his breath, as he stepped out of the way.

And then it all happened at once. Nadia threw a giant ice cold grape slushie right in Blaine's face as Santana punched him hard in the shoulder. Kurt knew Santana punched harder than half of the guys on the football team. He really hoped Blaine wasn't too hurt.

"Creep!" Nadia shouted, as the three Cheerios walked away.

Kurt pulled out his phone, sending a quick text.

To Blaine: God, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I hate that I...I'm just so sorry. They saw you leaving that note in my locker on Friday, and...They were about to figure us out, Blaine. I just...I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Come over tonight? We can talk. I love you.

To Kurt: Shh, Kurt baby, it's okay. We'll talk later. I love you.

Kurt wanted to cry. He never should have gone along with this. He should have just let Santana and Nadia think what they wanted. Fuck the consequences. But it was too late now...

Nadia veered off, going out to the parking lot to head home. Santana needed to get to Glee Club, but Kurt needed to tell her about he and Blaine. He had to.

"Hey, Santana?"

"You never call me Santana." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Can we...Can we talk privately?"

"Sure." Santana said, and she sounded sincerely concerned, which was a rarity coming from her.

They found an empty class room, and Kurt and Santana sat down on top of a couple of desks, facing each other.

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said I wasn't sleeping with Anderson."

"I know, Hummel. You made that pretty obvious just now."

"No. Let me finish, please."

Santana nodded, urging Kurt to continue.

"We're not just sleeping together. We're-" Kurt hesitated, wondering if he was making the right choice in telling Santana the truth, but there was no turning back now. "We're dating."

"I knew something was up." Santana said, with a satisfied smirk.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please. I...I can't drop down to the bottom of the food chain, Santana, I can't. Please keep this between us."

"Sure, Hummel. Sure. Who all knows about this?"

"Just, um. Just Blaine, you, me, and my dad."

"Got it. This stays between us." Santana said, getting up off the desk to head to Glee Club, which she was already late for. "And Hummel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trusting me with this. I know I'm sort of a bitch, but I care about you. And Anderson, too, believe it or not. He has that God damn affect on people."

Kurt chuckled. That he did.

"Thanks, Lopez. Now get to Glee Club before everyone throws a hissy fit and serenades you in the hall or something."

Santana smiled.

"That's not exactly what we do in there. But yeah, I'll get going."

Santana left the classroom. Kurt smiled to himself. It felt good to confide in someone his own age.

000

Blaine was stunned about what had just happened. Although he couldn't really say he was surprised. Kurt had to keep up appearances. He never should have left that stupid letter in his locker. God, he was such an idiot.

Luckily, after the last time he'd gotten slushied, he'd decided to start bringing a change of shirts to school, just in case. He went into the boys bathroom and got changed, heading over to Glee Club, and getting there just in time for it to start.

Santana wasn't there yet. Blaine wondered if she'd even show her face today. He thought she kind of got along with him, but I guess that was all blown to Hell if she thought he was just some pervert trying to get to Kurt.

She ended up walking in about fifteen minutes late, ignoring everyone's stares and sitting down in the back row of chairs by herself.

Blaine felt Mike and Tina's stares on him through the whole class and tried to avoid making eye contact. He knew they must have gotten wind of what had happened just a few moments before, and wanted to talk to him about it. They weren't going to be happy. They didn't make their move until after class. They approached him slowly.

"Hey, Blaine." Tina started.

"Um, hey."

"Look, we heard about what happened in the hall, man. You okay?" Mike asked.

"M'fine. Why?" Blaine really didn't want to get in to this with them.

"Just, we heard Santana punched you. She punches like a guy, so we thought you might be hurt."

"I'm fine, guys. Thanks, though."

"Come on, Blaine. Talk to us." Tina urged. "I thought you were done pining after Kurt."

"I'm not pining after him, okay? I swear." Blaine said, getting slightly annoyed. He loved Tina, but what he did was his business.

"Blaine, we heard what Kurt said, and-"

"No. Look, guys. I'm not pining after Kurt. I promise you. I'm not. Now can we please-"

"Anderson!" Santana called, and Blaine was glad to have someone to drag him away from the horrible conversation, even if it was to yell at him for creeping on Kurt. "Walk with me."

Santana linked her arm with Blaine's and dragged him from the room.

"Look, Santana, you don't have to punch me again. I'm not gonna-"

"Shut up, Anderson." Santana said, and Blaine was confused, because she didn't sound angry at all. "I know about you and Hummel."

"You...know?"

"Yeah. Kurt told me. That's why I was late for Glee. Seemed really upset about what we did to you, and he explained your situation. Sorry about hitting you, by the way. I know I pack a mean punch. The whole thing was Nadia's idea. She just couldn't take Kurt's word for it that you two weren't sleeping together."

"It's okay, Santana. I knew what I was getting myself into when Kurt and I started dating." Blaine said.

"Still doesn't make it right. Listen, thank you."

"For?" Blaine urged.

"For makin' my boy Hummel a happier guy. I don't say this often, and if anyone asks, I'll deny it, but there are a couple of people in the world I actually care about. Hummel's one of 'em. You're another, but if you hurt Hummel, that all goes out the window, and you're going to have a nice long chat with your Auntie Tana, got it?"

Blaine nodded.

"And Anderson?"

"Mhhm?"

"I know what it's like, having to keep a relationship under wraps, for whatever reason. So...Good luck with it. I like you two together."

"Thank you, Santana. You're a good friend."

"Ugh. Don't ever direct those words at me again." Santana said, with a look of mock disgust. "But you're welcome."

Blaine smiled.

"I've gotta go. Kurt asked me to come over."

"Go get your man." Santana said, with a light smack on Blaine's ass.

"Hey, now!" Blaine called back, on his way out of the school.

000

Kurt was on his bed, crying softly, trying to control himself. Blaine had told him it was okay, in his text message. Told him he loved him, even. But he was still worried about the conversation that was about to come. Where was Blaine, anyway? Glee Club had to be long over by now. Maybe he'd decided not to come.

Just then, there was a light knock on his door. His dad wasn't home, so Blaine must have let himself in.

"Come in." He called softly, trying not to let his sadness show.

Blaine opened the door and came inside.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to-"

Blaine had rushed over to kneel down on the floor next to Kurt's bed. He took Kurt's hands in his, running his thumbs over Kurt's knuckles.

"Hey. No. You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. What I did to you was awful, and I can't-" Kurt took a deep shuddering breath. "Blaine, I..."

Blaine kissed each of Kurt's knuckles, and Kurt fell silent.

"Kurt, I know you had to do it. I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm not upset with you. I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"Shouldn't love you?" Blaine asked, incredulously. "After all we've been through, how can you say that?"

Kurt tried to stop crying, but couldn't.

"Blaine, I let Santana punch you. I let Nadia put together that whole fucking awful plan in the first place. I should have just...I should have just let them find out. You can't tell me I'm not the worst boyfriend, because I know I am. I should be protecting you, not hurting you."

Blaine got up onto the bed, sitting next to Kurt, never letting go of his hands.

"We knew this would be hard from the start." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I'm fine, okay? And I love you. This isn't going to change that. I know this isn't who you really are, deep down. You're not a bad person, Kurt. This is your survival tactic. It would be wrong of me to ask you to give that up."

Kurt let himself smile a little bit. How had he managed to find someone like Blaine?

"Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For loving me. For...For putting up with me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Let me see where Santana punched you? Is it bruised?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked at it myself yet." Blaine said, before removing his shirt.

Kurt looked at Blaine's shoulder, where there was a purple mark forming.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I've had worse." Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt a small smile.

Kurt leaned over, leaving feather-light kisses all along the bruised flesh. He looked up into Blaine's eyes and it took everything he had not to start crying again.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I know, Kurt. I know." Blaine said, taking Kurt in a tight embrace.

Kurt held onto him for a while, content just being held in Blaine's strong arms. But he needed more. Needed to kiss him. To show him how much he cared about him. He leaned up, kissing Blaine squarely on the mouth. It was a dry kiss, their lips not even moving against one another, just pressed together for a few moments.

"I told Santana about us." He whispered against Blaine's lips. "After we...After what happened."

"I know. We talked after Glee."

"Mm. Good." Kurt nodded. He leaned back in, kissing Blaine again, but this time he opened his mouth, inviting Blaine's tongue to come explore the inside of his mouth. And he did.

Blaine's tongue traced along the back of Kurt's teeth, and over the roof of his mouth, tickling Kurt, and making him giggle softly. Kurt sucked lightly on Blaine's tongue, eliciting a moan from the other boy. Kurt pulled back, quickly removing his shirt, and leaning back in, kissing Blaine once more.

Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the bed so he was lying on top of him, their bare chests flush against each other. Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's and connected them to the expanse of skin just above Kurt's collar bone, while simultaneously moving his hand to palm at Kurt's half hard cock through his pants.

"Mm. Blaine." Kurt hummed.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, flicking his tongue out over one of Kurt's nipples, and Kurt took in a sharp breath. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, dragging him back up so he could connect their lips again. He pushed his tongue past Blaine's lips and into his mouth, licking softly along Blaine's own tongue, breathing heavily out his nose. Blaine pulled back to catch his breath.

"Make love to me, Blaine." Kurt whispered. And the words felt strange and foreign on his tongue. So strange, in fact, that he almost cringed at how they sounded coming out of his mouth. He'd never had anyone to make love with. He'd only ever fucked and been fucked.

Blaine nodded, reaching into Kurt's bedside table and pulling out the lube, but forgoing the condom this time around. Kurt moaned softly when he noticed the fact.

Blaine swiftly removed his own pants and underwear, and Kurt did the same, getting into a comfortable position, and spreading his legs for Blaine.

Blaine squirted some lube onto his fingers, slicking them up before pressing one gently into Kurt's hole. Kurt held his breath, waiting for Blaine to start moving the digit in and out of him. He did so slowly, before adding another finger, and then another.

"I'm ready." Kurt whispered.

Blaine squirted some more lube into the palm of his hand, spreading it over his leaking erection, before lining himself up with Kurt's entrance. He pushed in slowly. So slowly, Kurt thought he might go insane. He finally bottomed out, and Kurt waited until he felt accustomed to the stretch.

"You can move." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine began to move in and out of Kurt gently. He went at a rather fast pace, but it all felt so gentle and loving. Kurt had never experienced anything like this before. He was used to fast, rough, and done. Even the two times he and Blaine had done this before had been nothing like this. Probably because Kurt had been in control, even if Blaine was doing most of the moving. Kurt had asked him to go faster, harder, because that's what he was used to. But this. This was a completely new experience for him. He must have zoned out, lost in thought for a moment, because the next thing he knew Blaine was saying, "Is this okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Yeah, amazing."

Blaine smiled and continued thrusting in and out of Kurt. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms, looking into his eyes the whole time, and only braking the eye contact to blink.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Kurt told him, and he could see Blaine blushing.

"I don't think I'm the beautiful one in this relationship." Blaine replied, switching his angle just slightly so that he hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust.

They spent the rest of the time silent, aside from an occasional groan or whimper, neither one saying a word, and both of them just feeling. Kurt let his eyes flutter closed, and Blaine began peppering soft kisses all along his neck, and on his cheeks.

Kurt let out a particularly loud whimper, feeling his orgasm approaching him. Blaine apparently understood, because he wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking erection, and began moving up and down in strong sure strokes.

Kurt bit his lip, looking up into Blaine's eyes, and feeling a familiar heat bubbling in his stomach. Blaine began to stroke Kurt's cock slightly faster, but still just as gently, and then Kurt was coming, hot white streaks on his own stomach, and Blaine's hand, letting out a high whimper, his muscles clenching around Blaine. And then Blaine was coming, too. Coming inside him. And Kurt realized this was the first time anyone had ever been inside him without a condom. The first time he'd ever been comfortable enough with someone to allow that to happen. It was a strange feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. As Blaine pulled out, he could feel the come dripping out of him.

Blaine got up and got a wet cloth, he then came back and cleaned Kurt up gently. He laid down on the bed next to Kurt, and Kurt turned to face him.

"I've never...No one's ever..." He couldn't figure out a way to form the sentence he wanted, but it seemed as if Blaine understood.

"I know, baby. I know." Blaine said, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt, and resting his chin on top of Kurt's head.

Kurt could feel his heart swelling in his chest at the term of endearment.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." Blaine told him.

"We'd better get dressed." Kurt said, pulling back. "My dad will be home soon. Do you want to, um. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Blaine said, nodding. "Sure."

000

After getting dressed, they headed downstairs. Kurt began making dinner, while Blaine watched TV. It was weird, being in Kurt's living room without Kurt.

A few minutes later, Burt walked through the front door.

"Oh. Hey, Blaine." He said upon seeing Blaine sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Blaine said with a smile.

"Where's Kurt?"

"In the kitchen, making dinner. He, um. He invited me to stay. I hope that's okay." Blaine said.

"Sure. I'm gonna go get cleaned up, and then I'll come keep you company while we wait for dinner to be ready.

Blaine turned his attention back to House, until Burt came down. He'd washed his face, and changed out of the clothes he'd worn to the shop. When he came in, Blaine turned the volume down, to make conversation easier. He felt a little awkward around Burt, without Kurt around. Especially since he hadn't seen Burt since Kurt had spent the night at his house.

"You know I like you, kid." Burt said. "But I gotta say, I'm not the happiest with you right now."

Blaine was silent. He hadn't expected Burt to be so forward about the whole thing.

"I don't appreciate you having my son spend the night at your house. 'Specially without callin' me first. I know he's almost eighteen, but I'm his father, and I worry."

"Yes, sir. I actually...I told him he should go home that night. But he...He really wanted to stay. I couldn't-" Blaine stopped talking, not sure how to validate himself.

"It's alright. Kurt explained the situation and promised me it'd never happen again." Burt said. "Can you make me the same promise?"

"Yes. Yeah. Absolutely."

"Then we're good here."

"Oh, okay." Blane was shocked. He'd expected worse than that. He decided he definitely liked Burt a lot. Maybe he could convince Kurt to let him come over more often.

Kurt popped his head into the living room.

"Hey, dad! Dinner's ready."

Burt and Blaine headed into the kitchen, and they all three sat down and had a nice dinner together. Conversation seemed to flow easily, between the three of them, and Blaine thought Kurt looked really happy.

After dinner, Kurt walked Blaine outside.

"Thanks for asking me to stay for dinner, Kurt." Blaine said. "Your dad's really cool."

"Thank you for staying." Kurt said with a smile. "And thank you for earlier. In my room."

Blaine blushed lightly, taking Kurt's hands in his.

"You really don't need to thank me for that. It was my pleasure." Blaine smiled.

"I know. But it meant a lot to me, the way you...I've just...I've never-" Kurt took a deep breath, and Blaine squeezed his hands gently. "No one's ever cared about me enough to...To be so gentle or do anything like...That." Kurt said, swallowing hard. "I guess maybe that's because I've never let anyone, but I don't think anyone would have. Anyone but you. So thank you."

Blaine could see a tear forming in Kurt's eye, and as it fell, he kissed it away gently.

"Honestly, Kurt. Any time. We can do that any time you want."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"You've gotta stop thanking me for that." Blaine laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt smiled. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

Kurt went back inside, and Blaine just stood there by himself on the porch for a moment, amazed at how far Kurt had come in their time together. Sure, there was that incident in the hall that afternoon, but he couldn't really control that. But the way Kurt was when they were alone together? Or even just with his father? That was the Kurt that Blaine had known was deep down inside from the very beginning. That was the Kurt that Blaine had been digging to find, and now he had him.


	17. 17

The next day after school, Blaine decided to call Kurt. He'd spent all day debating over whether he should ask Kurt if he could tell Mike and Tina about their relationship, and decided just to do it. What could it hurt, really?

Mike and Tina had been looking at him strangely all day, and he was sure it was because they were certain something was going on between he and Kurt, although he was pretty sure they had no clue what it was. In fact, they probably thought it was something much worse. Kurt had told Santana, so shouldn't he be able to tell Mike and Tina? He just wanted them off his back, and hopefully once they knew the nature of everything, they'd be supportive of his choices.

He dialed Kurt's number and pressed send.

He heard a click as Kurt picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh, hey, Blaine. I just pulled into my driveway. What do you need?"

"Um, I was just wondering if maybe I could tell Mike and Tina? About us."

"No." Kurt said firmly.

"But you told Santana. And they're treating me weird, now, thanks to yesterday."

"God, Blaine, I knew you were upset about that."

"Kurt, I'm not upset. I just want to let Mike and Tina know what's going on so I can get them off my back and-"

"We're not having this conversation over the phone, Blaine. Can you just...Can you come over? Can we talk about this in person?"

Blaine heard a car door slam, and the clinking of what he assumed to be Kurt's house keys.

"Sure. Yeah. I'll be right over."

Blaine hung up the phone, and grabbed his keys and a light jacket. It was unseasonably warm for mid-late February.

When he arrived at Kurt's house, he went up and knocked on the front door. He got no response. He texted Kurt.

To Kurt: I'm here.

To Blaine: Come on up. I was just changing out of my Cheerios uniform.

Blaine turned the knob, opening the door, and went inside. He removed his shoes and jacket, leaving them off to the side, by the door.

He went on up to Kurt's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kurt called.

Blaine stepped inside, and Kurt was sitting on his bed, back resting against the headboard, twisting his fingers together apprehensively.

"Look, Blaine, I know Mike and Tina are your best friends, but I just...I'm not ready for them to know, yet. I'm not ready for anyone to know yet."

Blaine walked over, sitting across from Kurt on the bed, folding his legs into a criss-cross position.

"How come you got to tell Santana, then? And your dad? That doesn't seem fair, Kurt. There are two people who know, and they're both people who are important to you. Why can't I tell the two people who are important to me?"

"Santana's your friend, too, Blaine. She started getting along with you way faster than I've seen her get along with anyone."

"But that's not the point, Kurt. Mike and Tina don't look at me the same way anymore. They've been...Judgey, since yesterday. They think I'm still 'pining after you'." Blaine said, exasperatedly.

"So tell them you're not."

"I did." Blaine sighed. "It's kind of hard for them to believe me, though, I guess, after you ambushed me in the halls."

Kurt scoffed. "It's kind of hard to believe that isn't bothering you when you keep bringing it up."

"It's not what you did that's bothering me. I know you had to. It's just...It's the way Mike and Tina are reacting that's bothering me." Blaine ran a hand over his face. "I trust them, Kurt. They won't tell anyone. I know they won't."

"You might trust them, but I don't know them well enough to trust them."

"But do you trust me?" Blaine asked, feeling slightly hurt that Kurt wouldn't trust his judgement on this.

"Of course I do, Blaine. Of course I do. I just...I'm not ready yet. Please."

And he sounded so broken that Blaine didn't have it in him to argue anymore. He knew he needed to go at Kurt's pace. He couldn't push him, or he might start pulling away, and that was the last thing Blaine wanted.

"Okay, Kurt. Okay." Blaine nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

'Cmere." Blaine said, holding his hands out.

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, and he took Kurt's hands in his, squeezing them gently, before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Kurt had no time for gentleness, though, it seemed, as he laid back on the bed, pulling Blaine down on top of him and deepening the kiss. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and began lightly scratching over his scalp, massaging it. Blaine let out a low groan, and ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kurt obliged, opening his mouth, and Blaine slipped his tongue inside, dancing around with Kurt's tongue, battling for dominance.

Blaine pulled back, breathing heavy, and pulled off his own shirt, as Kurt did the same. He then lowered himself back down over Kurt, kissing all along his exposed torso, licking over his sensitive nipples, and nipping at his hipbone, just above the waistband of his jeans. He moved back up so he was hovering over Kurt, just looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, just staring. Kurt was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and sometimes he just needed to take a moment and let it sink in.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, before lowering himself down to Kurt's mouth for another kiss. He began rolling his hips down into Kurt's, their half hard cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their jeans.

"Fuck." Kurt whined. "Blaine."

"Want you to top this time." Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear. "Will you...Can you...?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded, rolling them over so he was on top of Blaine.

"Mmph." Blaine squeaked as Kurt grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head before kissing him hard on the mouth.

Kurt reached between them, unbuttoning Blaine's pants and pulling them off slowly. Once they were completely off Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's torso, just feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. He then began to mouth at Blaine's half hard cock through his underwear.

"God, Kurt. Please." Blaine begged.

Kurt ripped Blaine's underwear off, grabbing the base of his cock, and licking at the slit with his tongue. He then sucked the head into his mouth, moaning softly.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his long lashes, and Blaine could see a smile in his eye. He bobbed his head a few times, bringing Blaine to full aching hardness before pulling off the a soft pop, and reaching into his bedside drawer for the lube and a condom. He removed his own pants, and then popped open the cap of the lube, squirting some onto his fingers, and rubbing one gently around Blaine's hole before pushing in. Blaine held his breath as Kurt began thrusting the digit in and out, slowly. Oh so slowly, before adding another, and then a third.

"Kurt." Blaine whined. "More. Please. I'm ready."

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine slowly, and Blaine whined at the empty sensation, his muscles clenching around nothing. Kurt tore open the foil package, rolling the condom onto his aching erection, and slicking it up. He lined himself up with Blaine's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"God, you're so tight." Kurt said, once he was fully sheathed inside of Blaine's ass.

"You can...You can move." Blaine swallowed hard.

Kurt pulled back slowly before slamming back in, rocking in and out of Blaine at a steady pace. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back, stopping at the swell of his ass and resting them there, squeezing lightly. Kurt gasped softly.

"Fuck, Blaine, you're so good." Kurt whispered, trailing sloppy kisses all along Blaine's neck.

"Faster." Blaine whined, and Kurt obliged, speeding up as he began to suck on Blaine's collarbone. Blaine hoped it left a mark. It felt like it would.

Kurt's hips began to move faster, and more erratically. Blaine knew his orgasm must be drawing near. Kurt reached between them, grabbing Blaine's cock, and jerking it quickly. He angled his hips just so, causing his cock to hit Blaine's prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck, yes. Right there. Oh, God. I'm so close." Blaine babbled, feeling the familiar heat pooling in his stomach. "God, don't stop."

Kurt pumped Blaine's cock faster, running his thumb over the head with each upstroke. It didn't taking long before Blaine was coming with a shout, spilling all over Kurt's hand, and his own stomach, his muscles tightening around Kurt's length, and pushing him over the edge as well.

"Oh, God, Blaine. Fuck, baby, I love you so much."

Kurt pulled out, removing the condom and tying it, before throwing it into the trash. He laid down next to Blaine, both of them taking a moment to catch their breath.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispered.

Kurt got up and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Blaine off with. Once he'd wiped him down, they both got dressed.

"Wanna stay for dinner again tonight?" Kurt asked. "I think my dad really liked having you here yesterday."

"Sure." Blaine nodded.

000

As they headed downstairs, they heard someone rustling around in the kitchen.

"Huh. That's weird." Kurt said. "My dad's usually not home for at least another hour."

Blaine shrugged, following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad." Kurt greeted. "What are you doing home so early? I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised." Burt said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I mean that I'd be surprised if you two could hear much of anything, considering how loud you were bein' up there."

Kurt felt like his stomach had relocated to his throat. How long had his dad been home? How much had he heard? Burt was oblivious to Kurt's past sex life, and he was kind of hoping he wouldn't find out about his current one either.

"Loud?" Kurt asked lamely. "What kind of loud?"

"Kurt, you know exactly what I mean, and I don't want you to make me say it." Burt snapped, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Sit down. Both of you."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He looked about as sick and nervous as Kurt felt.

"Look, Kurt, you know I like Blaine," Burt smiled a Blaine awkwardly. "but I think he's been a bad influence on you."

"Dad, you don't understand."

"Now, Kurt, I know he's your first boyfriend, and so I've never talked about any of this...sex stuff with you before. But you're too young for all of this, Kurt. And you're certainly not at a point in your relationship where you two need to be doin'....things, alright? You haven't been together that long, kiddo."

"It's a lot more complicated than you think, dad."

"It's not, though, Kurt. I know you think it is, but it's not. You need to wait longer before you start doin' all this. You hardly know each other at this point, and your feelings for each other could change. I don't want you putting yourself out there for another person until you're certain it's what you want, got it? And that goes for you, too, Blaine."

Kurt was silent, not sure how to respond. The guilt he felt about his behavior over the past few years was hitting him full force, and he wished he could just tell his dad everything.

"With all due respect, Burt," Blaine cut in, "I think my relationship with Kurt is a little more advanced than you think."

Kurt wanted to slap himself in the face. Or just slap Blaine. He really wasn't helping.

"With all due respect, Blaine, I've got a few years on both of you, and I think I know more about relationships than you do." Burt said. "And either way, it doesn't change the fact that I don't want you two bein' inappropriate in my house, or havin' sleepovers at Blaine's, or any of the stuff you two have been doin' that you know I wouldn't approve of."

"God, dad, if only you knew-" Kurt cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say. But it was too late, the words were out of his mouth. The damage had been done.

There was a moment of silence as Kurt looked to Blaine, and Blaine looked at Kurt, with a look of worry in his eyes. Kurt was not ready to have this conversation with his father. In fact, he was never planning on having this conversation with his father. Period.

"If only I knew what, Kurt?" Burt asked, calmly but firmly.

"Nothing." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"It's gotta be something, or you wouldn't have brought it up." Burt reasoned.

"I think I should go. I think...I think you two should talk alone." Blaine said, standing up.

Kurt latched on to Blaine's wrist.

"No! Please don't...Please don't go. I need you." Kurt took a deep breath. "I need you here for this." He whispered.

Blaine sat back down, holding Kurt's hand in his underneath the table.

"Dad, can you just...Just promise you won't get angry or yell? At least not until I'm done?"

"Of course, kiddo."

Kurt looked to Blaine, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

"I'm not...I'm not quite the kid you think I am." Kurt confessed.

"Whad'ya mean?" Burt asked.

"I...when I used to go out to parties, I..." Kurt took a deep breath, not sure of how to word himself. "They weren't...innocent parties."

"Well, I figured that, Kurt. What with them bein' hosted by Santana and all those other Cheerios."

"Please don't talk until I'm finished. I....This is hard enough already." Kurt pleaded.

"Okay, kiddo. Okay. Go ahead."

Kurt could tell Burt was feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure which of them was more green in the face. He tightened his hold on Blaine's hand and kept going.

"I, um. I got drunk a lot." Kurt tried to swallow, but it was difficult. "And when you drink, as you know, you often lose your inhibitions. And, dad, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and I'm so sorry. I never meant to be a disappointment to you. But after mom died everything turned upside down, and I didn't know who I was anymore, or who I wanted to be, and so I just sort of turned into this...This empty shell of a person who'd do anything to just be able to feel good about myself for a few hours without having to worry about loving someone, and having them love me in return, only to lose them. And I'm just...I'm so so sorry."

Once Kurt had opened up, it had all come pouring out in a rush, and at some point, he'd begun to cry, and Blaine had wrapped an arm around him, hushing him gently, but all Kurt could pay attention to was the look on Burt's face.

First sadness, then disappointment, then something that looked almost like anger, and then, the one that hurt Kurt the most, failure. Burt's face said it all. He felt like he had failed as a father, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted him to think.

"Kurt," Burt began, but he had to stop. Kurt knew his dad didn't like to cry, and he must have been trying to prevent himself from doing just that. "This is my fault, kiddo. If I'd been there for you, if I'd done...Done something..."

"No, dad, stop. I don't ever want you to blame yourself for this. Please. I don't think I could handle it."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Honestly, you're a great dad. Kurt's told me a lot about you, and you did what you could, sir. Some people just cope with things differently, and for Kurt he had to...He had to make a few mistakes." Blaine smiled down at Kurt, who had rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and squeezed his hand.

"You could've come to me, Kurt. When all this started. I could've done somethin'."

"I honestly don't think there was anything you could have done, dad." Kurt gave Burt a watery smile. "But you have to understand, if it weren't for Blaine, I'd still be that way. I'd still be miserable and unhappy and...And afraid to love anyone. I'd still be going out every Saturday night and doing something stupid that I'd have to hide from you, because I never wanted to disappoint you. I swear. My biggest fear was always disappointing you. And that's why I couldn't ask you for help. I couldn't...I couldn't let you know what I was doing, because I knew it was wrong. Wrong and stupid.

"But then Blaine came along." Kurt said, straightening up in his chair, and looking over to Blaine, giving him a warm smile. "He came along, and he told me...He told me it was okay to open up. That it was okay to be scared of losing someone I love, but that I shouldn't let that stop me from loving anyone in the first place. He taught me that it was okay to cry. He taught me a lot. But more importantly, he taught me what it felt like to love someone, and be loved in return, for the first time since mom died. Obviously I love you, and you love me." Kurt rushed to say, not wanting his father to doubt that for one second. "But we loved each other before mom died. I wasn't just going to stop loving you. Blaine is the first...Blaine-" Kurt stopped talking, taking a deep breath. "I love Blaine, and he loves me. And...And he saved me from myself, dad.

"And I know you think we're too young to feel so strongly about each other. That we haven't known each other long enough. But we've been through so much. It feels like I've known him for years. I don't know where I'd be without him. But I'm...I'm sorry for...having sex with Blaine in your house, dad. And it won't happen again, I promise. But maybe now you can understand why we feel like we're ready to take that step with each other. I just...I hope you understand."

Kurt wasn't sure where all of that had come from, but he was glad he'd said it. He looked over to Blaine, and saw tears pooling in his eyes.

"Hey. Hey, sweetie, are you crying?"

The tears began to roll down Blaine's cheeks at the term of endearment, and he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, as he pulled away from Blaine's embrace.

"I just...I didn't know you felt so strongly about me." Blaine said, wiping his eyes. "I mean, I knew you loved me. I did. I just...didn't know I meant that much to you."

"Of course you do, Blaine. I honestly don't know where I'd be right now without you." Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine softly on the mouth. He could taste his tears, and he scrunched up his nose a bit at the fact. He heard Burt clear his throat and pulled back quickly, remembering his father's presence in the room.

"I can't believe there was so much I didn't know about you, Kurt. But finding all this out...It doesn't make me disappointed in you. I could never be disappointed in you. I just wish you hadn't been so afraid to tell me. And as for Blaine, if that's really how you feel about him, then I guess I'm real glad you two are together." Burt smiled at Blaine, a huge genuine smile. "Thank you, kid, for takin' care of my son when I couldn't. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, sir." Blaine shook his head. "Just having Kurt is enough."

"This doesn't change the fact that I don't want you two bein' inappropriate in my house." Burt said. "But uh...What you two do in your own time, somewhere else, is uh...It's none of my business." Burt said awkwardly, straightening his baseball cap.

"Thank you, dad." Kurt whispered, letting go of Blaine's hand and walking around the table to hug his father.

"No problem, buddy." Burt said, squeezing Kurt tightly. "Now, what's for dinner? You stayin', Blaine?"

"Sure thing!" Blaine said, going over and joining father and son in a group hug.

Kurt laughed, and Burt was startled at first, but then smiled.

Kurt was pretty sure his life was finally heading in a direction he could be proud of. All he had to do was finish high school.


	18. 18

After that, Blaine started spending a lot more time at the Hummel's. He was there for dinner practically every night for the next month, and sometimes stayed to do homework, or watch a movie.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Blaine and Kurt were curled up on Kurt's couch under a blanket. Burt was napping upstairs, so Blaine and Kurt were watching a movie together, enjoying some alone time. Considering they'd been spending most of their time at Kurt's recently, they hadn't been getting much time alone. It wasn't that Burt didn't trust them alone, it was just that Burt really liked Blaine, and he really liked spending time with them. Blaine thought it was nice, but he was glad to be having some alone time with Kurt now.

Halfway through the movie, Kurt turned the volume down, and lifted his head from its place on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked over at him.

"What?" He asked, after a moment of Kurt just staring at him.

"Nothing." Kurt mumbled. "Just...Prom is on Saturday, and I...I wish we could go. Together, I mean."

Blaine was silent for a moment. He wished that, too. More than anything. But he knew it wasn't a possibility. And he didn't want Kurt feeling bad about it. It was what it was, and he was sure he'd have fun, even if he was going to be the third wheel with Mike and Tina.

"I know, baby." He said, brushing a strand of Kurt's hair off of his forehead. "So do I. But it's okay. I promise. I'll be going with Mike and Tina, so it's not like I'm missing out on prom altogether."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But you deserve a prom date, Blaine. You deserve slow dances and someone to bring you punch. I don't want you to be stuck on the sidelines watching Mike and Tina together all night."

"I'll be fine, Kurt. I promise. And if we went together, I'd be bringing you punch." Blaine winked. "Who're you going with, anyway?"

"Santana. She doesn't have a date either, and she's the only person I really feel comfortable around in that school besides you. And Brit. And occasionally Quinn. But they've got dates. So Santana it is."

"I want you to promise me you're going to have fun with Santana, okay? No dwelling on the fact that we're not together. No worrying about how I'm doing. None of it. Just have fun. It's senior prom. And sure, I wish we could go together. But the simple fact is that it's just not in the cards for us, and I want you to enjoy yourself regardless."

"I love you." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and tucking his feet under himself as he turned the volume back up on the TV, and they continued watching the movie.

000

On Saturday, Blaine was getting ready for prom. He was supposed to meet Mike and Tina at Breadsticks at six for a pre-prom dinner. He was excited. As much as he wished he could be with Kurt, he couldn't wait to actually get to prom. They never had dances at Dalton, so this would be his first big dance, and he couldn't wait.

He was wearing a sleek black suit, with a light blue button up underneath. He'd broken out his old hair gel, but only used enough to tame it just slightly, so it wasn't flying every which way.

He grabbed his keys and headed out to his car, driving to Breadsticks. Upon arriving, he found Mike and Tina already sitting at a table waiting for him.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Blaine." They greeted in unison.

"We ordered three salads and three plates of spaghetti. Hope that's okay." Tina said.

"Absolutely." Blaine smiled as he sat down across from his friends. "You look positively stunning, Tina. And you look pretty sharp as well, Mike."

"Thanks, man."

"Wait, let me stand up and show you the whole dress!" Tina said excitedly, standing up.

She was wearing a beautiful light purple dress, it was silky with a layer of some other material on top. Blaine wasn't sure what it was, but it was beautiful. It was a strapless dress, and it came down to her ankles. Her hair was done up in a pretty bun on the top of her head, with a few ringlets hanging down to frame her face. She looked like a princess. Blaine smiled brightly.

"Tina, you truly look like a princess. Mike's a very lucky guy."

"I am. It's true." Mike said, putting his arm around Tina's shoulder as she sat back down next to him.

"Well, whenever you finally get a guy, he'll be just as lucky as Mike." Tina said, smiling at him almost sadly.

"Thanks, Tina. I appreciate that." It was hard for Blaine not to tell her that he already had a guy. And that they were both lucky.

Their food arrived, and Blaine was glad to have a reason to get off the subject of boys and dates.

He began to eat. They were all quiet for a while before Tina spoke again.

"I'm really sorry you don't have a date, Blaine. I've already told Mike we're not slow dancing tonight. We don't want you to feel excluded."

Mike nodded in confirmation.

"Don't be silly, you two. Dance. Slow dance. Do whatever. I'm not letting you ruin your own prom for me. I'll be fine, whether it be sitting on the sidelines and watching my two best friends have the night of their lives, or if I can convince Rachel to dance with me for a while." Blaine stuck his tongue out. "I'll be fine with whatever. Just have fun."

"You're seriously the sweetest, Blaine." Tina said.

"She's right." Mike agreed. "I'm glad you transferred to McKinley."

"Me too." Blaine smiled.

They finished their dinner, and headed to prom.

000

Kurt was getting ready for prom. Santana would be picking him up in about twenty minutes, and he was hardly ready at all. He'd been preoccupied, wondering how Blaine was doing. Luckily, he'd had his outfit picked out for months.

He was wearing a deep purple suit. He'd made it himself, seeing as purple suits were near impossible to find, if not entirely impossible. At least, purple suits that didn't look incredibly cheesy and/or as if they had popped out of the late 50's. He was wearing a lavender shirt underneath, which complimented his skin tone perfectly. He'd done his hair a little spikier than usual, but still just as pristine.

Just as he was checking himself over in the mirror, making sure his outfit was nice and not wrinkled, the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs, answering the door.

"Hey, Santana." Kurt said. "You look absolutely fantastic. You know, one of the reasons I picked you as my date tonight is because I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you making a fool out of me with your wardrobe choices."

"I thought it was because I was the only one pathetic enough to be dateless, and you couldn't go with loverboy because you don't want to spend the last month or so of high school in the dumpster."

"That, too. I was trying to compliment you. Learn how to be fucking grateful." Kurt teased.

"What was that?" Burt asked, coming out of the kitchen. "I must have misheard you, because I'm pretty sure an awful word just came out of your mouth, Kurt."

"Dad. Really?" Kurt sighed.

"Hi, Santana." Burt greeted. "You two have fun, alright? But not too much fun. No drinkin' or any of that."

"Of course, dad."

"Wish you would've gone with Blaine, though." Burt added, and it was the billionth time he'd mentioned it. It was making Kurt feel worse.

"I get it, dad." Kurt said. "I should've gone with Blaine. He's a good kid. Yadda yadda. I'm just...I'm not ready for that. I thought I explained that to you."

"You did, buddy. Don't let me make you feel bad. I love you, and I support your decision. I just feel bad for Blaine."

"I'll keep an eye on Blaine, Mr. Hummel. He's my friend, too." Santana piped in. "Maybe if I play it right I can get it so the two of them are at least standing next to each other for a song or two."

"Sounds good. Now you two get out of here before you miss the dance altogether." Burt teased.

"Bye, dad. Be back later."

000

When they arrived at prom, Mike and Tina headed straight for the dance floor. It was an upbeat song, and Blaine could have easily joined them, but he opted to head over to the snack counter and grab some punch. He sat down in a chair and watched as Mike and Tina danced with a few other members of the New Directions, swaying to the beat.

He heard the doors of the gymnasium open, and turned to see Kurt enter. He looked absolutely breathtaking, and Blaine wished he could run to him and sweep him off his feet. Drag him onto the dance floor, spin him around, wait for a slow song, and then grab him by the waist, swaying back and forth, and looking into his beautiful blue eyes. But he couldn't. He really probably shouldn't even be admiring him from afar. Someone would notice. He turned his gaze back to his dancing friends, who were smiling and laughing.

He decided he might as well join them.

So he got up and walked over to where Mike, Tina, Artie, Rachel, and Finn were dancing, and jumped in with them.

"Are you having fun?" Tina asked loudly over the music.

"Absolutely." And Blaine wasn't lying. He was having fun. He just wished he were having fun with Kurt.

Every once in a while he would turn around, feeling someone's gaze on him. Most of the time it was Santana, but sometimes it was Kurt. He'd quickly look away, not wanting anyone to notice.

"I'm gonna go grab some punch." He told them, as the first slow song of the night began to play.

"Okay." Mike said, taking Tina's hand in his and pulling her to a more secluded area.

Blaine walked over and sat down in a chair, not grabbing any punch. He really wasn't thirsty. He just wanted to sit.

He sat there and rested his head on the table, listening to the music. He'd never heard the song before, but it was sweet and it reminded him of Kurt.

He looked back over to where Mike and Tina were dancing, and saw them swaying slowly, kissing each other. Blaine felt a pang of some sort in his chest. Was it...Jealousy? No. It couldn't be. There was nothing to be jealous of. He had Kurt. He just didn't have him right now.

He felt his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket and pulled it out, finding a text from Kurt.

To Blaine: I'm not having fun. I miss you. I can see you sitting by yourself and it hurts, Blaine. I see all these proud happy couples and I just wish I had the strength for us to be one of them.

To Kurt: It's okay, Kurt. It's okay. I'm alright. Don't let the fact that I'm sitting here alone right now stop you from having fun.

To Blaine: That's not why I'm not having fun. I'm not having fun because, although I love Santana, being here with her is boring. She just keeps staring at you. And when she's not staring at you, I'm pretty sure she's staring at Brittany and her date. But, the point is, she and my dad both think I should have come here with you tonight, and I'm this close to coming over there and pulling you onto the dance floor.

To Kurt: You can't! We've kept our relationship a secret for this long. Just a little over a month now and we're in the clear. Don't blow it now, Kurt.

It was nearly ten minutes before Kurt replied this time.

To Blaine: Let's leave. Let me spend the night at your house. Please.

To Kurt: Kurt...We can't...I can't just...What about Mike and Tina? What about Santana? And you know your dad won't be okay with this.

To Blaine: Santana already said it's fine. She also said I can say I'm staying at her place. Dad knows I came with her, so he'll believe it. As for Mike and Tina, that's up to you.

To Kurt: I'll...I'll tell them I'm not feeling well. Meet me at my car in...15? That way people won't notice us leaving at the same time.

To Blaine: Sounds good. See you soon.

Luckily, the slow song had just ended, so Blaine didn't feel like he was intruding when he went over to Mike and Tina.

"Hey!" Tina smiled.

"Hey. Um, look, guys. I'm not feeling the best. I think I ate too much, and then that combined with the dancing...Yeah. Not feelin' so hot. I'm just gonna head home, okay?"

"Sure." Mike said.

"Okay. Text me tomorrow and let me know how you're feeling, okay?" Tina asked.

"Absolutely. Have fun!"

Blaine walked out to his car and got inside, just sitting there, waiting for Kurt.

000

"Blaine said wait fifteen minutes and then meet him at his car. Thank you again for letting me leave, Santana."

"Don't get mushy on me, Hummel. Damn, Anderson really has changed you."

Santana was right. He had, hadn't he?

"Whatever, Lopez. Have fun. Try not to be too much of a bitch while I'm gone."

"There's the Hummel I love." Santana said.

"Get used to the new one. He's probably going to be around more often once the school year ends."

"Good thing I won't have to see you anymore after that then, huh?" Santana paused for a moment. "I'm kidding, Hummel. I'm kidding. You, Brit, and Anderson are probably the only people I'll keep in contact with once we're all out of this Hell hole."

"I'd hug you, but I wouldn't want to look like a nice person." Kurt said, giving her a half teasing smile.

"Get out of here and go get your man, Hummel." Santana said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. And thanks again, Lopez."

"I told you before, don't thank me. Just get your sorry ass out of here."

"My ass is fantastic, thank you." Kurt said, as he walked out of the gym and headed for Blaine's car.

He walked slowly, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be around to see, but saw no one.

He ran the last few feet, knocking on the window of the passenger side, and Blaine unlocked the door.

"God, I missed you." Kurt whispered as Blaine started up the car. "It was so awful. Being in the same room with you and all of those dancing happy couples and not being able to just reached out and touch you, or even just talk to you. I couldn't stand it."

"I know. I felt the same way, but I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I wanted you to have a chance at having some fun tonight. I didn't want you to know how much it was killing me."

"Blaine, Santana and I could both tell from across the room. Your heart's always on your sleeve."

Blaine sighed.

The rest of the drive to Blaine's was silent. They pulled into the driveway, next to Blaine's father's car.

"Shit. I forgot my parents were home." Blaine muttered, more to himself than to Kurt.

"Dammit. Um, take me home? We can...We can watch a movie? I mean, I wanted to...You know. But a movie sounds nice, too. As long as I'm with you."

"No. Come on. My parents will be in bed already, and they're completely oblivious most of the time these days anyway. We'll be fine. We'll just have to be a little quieter than usual."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Okay, yeah. Let's go."

They both got unbuckled and got out of the car, walking up to Blaine's front porch. Blaine opened the door slowly, peeking inside and making sure no one was around before opening it all the way, and signaling for Kurt to go in ahead of him.

"Such a gentleman." Kurt teased.

"Come on. Let's get up to my room before my parents decide to choose today to care what's going on in this house." Blaine whispered.

They quickly went up the stairs, Kurt in front, and Blaine following behind him. Kurt felt weird, staying over at Blaine's while his parents were home. Now he understood how Blaine must have felt that day, before they got together, when he'd called him over to do stuff while Burt was home. That felt like such a distant memory. Almost like it had been a different person who had done it. Kurt felt different now. And it was all thanks to Blaine.

They made it to Blaine's room, slipping inside and shutting the door quietly.

"God, Kurt, you look amazing tonight." Blaine said. "When I saw you walk into the gym...Kurt, it was so hard for me not to run over to you and kiss you. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly."

Kurt walked over, taking off his shoes and socks, and sitting on Blaine's bed.

"So kiss me now." Kurt said, as he situated himself so he was lying on Blane's bed, his head propped up by pillows.

Blaine removed his shoes and socks as well, along with his suit jacket, and climbed on top of Kurt on the bed. Kurt grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him into a heated kiss. He slipped his tongue in past Blaine's lips and traced along the inside of his mouth, loving the familiar feeling. It had been a while since they'd kissed like this, and Kurt had missed it.

"Blaine can we...I just really want to be naked with you right now."

"Of course." Blaine nodded, climbing back off of Kurt and removing all of his clothing as Kurt did the same.

Kurt settled himself back down on the bed and waited for Blaine to return.

Blaine crawled back to Kurt, settling himself between his legs, and resting his chin on his hands on Kurt's chest.

"Mm. You're warm." Kurt said, threading his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"And you're cozy." Blaine informed him.

Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine up gently by his hair to connect their mouths in a lazy kiss.

"You know." Kurt said, pulling his mouth away just enough to speak. "I had planned on ravishing you at some point this evening, but I'm tired and you're cozy, and I sort of just want to cuddle up with you and go to sleep."

"That sounds absolutely perfect to me. There'll be time to ravish me another day." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"And I love you."

They got themselves nice and settled in bed, facing each other, with their arms wrapped around each other. It was an odd position for sleeping in, but neither of them wanted to be the big spoon tonight.

Blaine pulled the covers up over them, kissing Kurt on the forehead and whispering "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blaine."


	19. 19

The next morning, Blaine awoke to Kurt gently sucking on his neck. He let out a small moan, stretching out his muscles.

"Morning." Kurt said, detaching himself from Blaine's neck to look him in the eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine greeted, running his fingers through Kurt's hair and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes." Kurt said, sitting up. "Can we take a shower together? I want a shower."

"Sure. Sure, yeah. Just, uh...Let me text Tina and let her know I'm alright. I told her and Mike I wasn't feeling well yesterday, so she's going to be worrying.

To Tina: Hey. Just wanted to let you know I'm feeling much better today. I hope you and Mike had an amazing time after I left yesterday.

To Blaine: Good, I'm glad. And we did. I always have a great time when I'm with Mike. :)

To Tina: Good. I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll talk to you later, okay?

To Blaine: Sure thing.

"Let's go." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to the bathroom. Both of his parents were gone by now. Where to, Blaine didn't know. Nor did he care. All he cared about was not having to worry about sneaking around the house with Kurt.

They stepped into the bathroom and Blaine turned on the shower nozzle, adjusting it until it was the right temperature. Once he was satisfied with the heat of the water he stood aside and gestured for Kurt to get in first.

"After you."

"Why, thank you." Kurt said, stepping into the shower.

He looked gorgeous under the spray. Little water droplets running down his torso, and through the fine hairs on his legs.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, placing his hands gently on his waist.

"You're so beautiful." He said, before kissing all along Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head, giving him better access to the entire expanse of skin there.

Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back slowly before reaching the swell of his ass and resting them there, massaging gently. Blaine groaned softly into Kurt's neck.

"Kiss me." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine connected his lips to Kurt's, soft and gentle at first, but then growing more and more heated. He was getting hard, and he could feel Kurt's half hard cock pressing against his thigh as well.

"Blaine, can we...Do you think you're strong enough to hold me up against the wall?" Kurt asked.

"Probably. Wh-" Blaine stopped himself as realization hit him. "Shower sex?" Blaine asked. "You want to have shower sex?"

"Yeah. Unless you're not comfortable with that."

"No. No, I am."

"Good." Kurt said.

"But first, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever...had shower sex before?" Blaine asked warily.

"Yes." Kurt said, breaking eye contact.

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt absolutely hated talking about his previous sex life with Blaine. It made him feel like a bad person. Like he'd done something wrong with his life. But he hadn't. And Blaine didn't want him feeling that way.

"Kurt, please look at me."

Kurt looked up at him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I want you to stop it right now. I know you've been with other guys. I don't care. All that matters is that it's just you and me now. Just you and me." Blaine said, resting their foreheads together. "And it's good that you've done this before, because now at least one of us will know what we're doing."

Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine in for another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine said. "Now...Help me out with this? How do we...Do this?"

"Well, I guess. Let me start by stretching myself out first, and then we can go from there."

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

"Obviously we don't have lube in here." Kurt said. "The water should be enough to get me slicked up most of the way, but...Here. Suck on my finger." Kurt said, putting his finger to Blaine's lips.

Blaine took it inside, sucking on it gently, and slicking it up with his saliva.

"Good. Okay." Kurt said, taking his hand back.

He put one of his legs up on the side of the tub, opening himself up a little more for his finger. He rubbed gently around his entrance before pushing his finger all the way in, he then added another, and then another.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." Kurt said. "Just, um. Lift me up, and hold me against the wall, and I'm sure you know what to do from there."

Blaine nodded. He hoisted Kurt up, and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine carefully lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

"Fuck, Blaine. Feels so full." Kurt panted. "M-move. Please."

Blaine began moving himself in and out of Kurt's hole quickly. Part of him wanted this to last, but part of him knew that his legs probably wouldn't hold very long. He wasn't used to holding up an entire other person's body weight.

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, pulling gently and massaging his scalp. Blaine spread his legs a little wider, giving him a bit more leverage, and thrusting up into Kurt with much intensity.

"God, baby. You're so good." Blaine said. He could feel his legs getting tired. "I'm not sure how much longer my legs can hold out."

He began sucking on Kurt's neck, and Kurt's muscles clenched around him, bringing him incredibly close to his orgasm.

"Fuck. Kurt. I'm close."

Blaine reached down, taking Kurt's cock into his hand and stroking it quickly.

"Mm. Fuck. Don't stop." Kurt whined.

Blaine's thrust became more erratic as his orgasm drew nearer, half a dozed more thrusts and then he was coming deep inside Kurt, with Kurt following just a few seconds behind, their come rinsing off of them and down the drain.

Blaine pulled out and slowly lowered Kurt on to the ground, his legs exhausted.

"My legs feel like jelly."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"No. What?"

"It means we need more practice."

Blaine snorted.

"Real attractive, Anderson." Kurt teased. "Now come here and let me wash your hair."

They took turns washing each other and got out of the shower and got dressed.

"I should get going. My dad's probably wondering where I am by now."

"Okay." Blaine said. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kurt said, giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

000

A couple of weeks later on Friday after school Blaine had to rush out and get on the bus for Nationals. They were in Chicago this year, and everyone was so excited to have made it. He pulled out his phone to text Kurt to keep himself occupied.

To Kurt: Hey. :)

To Blaine: Hey. I need help studying for finals. Think you could come over?

To Kurt: Kurt, I'm on my way to Chicago. Nationals, remember?

To Blaine: Oh. Right. Forgot.

To Kurt: I'm sorry. I'll be back Sunday morning. Want me to come over then?

To Blaine: Sure. Yeah. Thanks. I need to go study now, okay? I'll talk to you later.

To Kurt: Okay. I love you.

To Blaine: Right back atcha.

Blaine scowled at his phone. He wished he could hear expressions through texts, because he was pretty sure Kurt was mad at him. Otherwise Kurt would have said "I love you, too."

Blaine pushed the thought from his mind, and decided to focus on the songs they'd be singing at Nationals. He had a solo, and he wanted to make sure he was perfect.

000

They ended up winning Nationals. They were all gathered in the green room together, hugging one another and congratulating each other.

"Blaine, you were amazing!" Tina said, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Tina! I can't believe we won! I can't wait to tell.....My...My parents. I can't wait to tell my parents!"

"Have they been around more lately?" Tina asked, looking concerned. "You haven't talked about them much."

"Um, no. No, not really. But I'm sure my mom will be excited."

"That's good." Tina said, patting him on the back before running off to congratulate the rest of the group.

Santana walked up to him and hugged him.

"Good job today, Anderson. Also, I heard your little almost slip up with miss Cohen-Chang over there." Santana nodded in Tina's direction. "Finals are this week. There is hardly any time left this year. Don't fuck this up for Hummel."

"I'm not. Santana, I won't." Blaine said firmly.

"Good. Then everything's hunky dory. Let's all get back to the hotel so I can get some beauty rest before the bus ride back tomorrow."

That night and the bus ride back to Lima felt way too long for Blaine's liking. He needed to help Kurt study, and he wanted to tell him about their win in person.

When they finally got back to Lima, he hopped in his car in the McKinley parking lot and drove straight to Kurt's, knocking on the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted when he opened the door. "Thank God you're here. I'm freaking out, Blaine. Absolutely freaking out. Finals are tomorrow and I literally know nothing. I know nothing, and what if I don't graduate, and then I have to wait another year to be with you in public? I can't do that, Blaine. I can't." Kurt had been dragging Blaine along as he was talking, and by the time he'd finished with his hysterics, they were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kurt. Take a deep breath. You're going to be fine. You're smart. You know this stuff. I know you do. You're just letting your fear of not knowing it get in the way."

"I just have to graduate, Blaine. I want to be able to go on real dates with you. I..."

"Shh. Kurt. Shh." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and rubbing his back. "You will graduate. You will. You know why? Because you already know all this stuff, and I'm going to stay here and help you study until you know you know it. I don't care if it takes all night. I'll be here."

"Thank you, Blaine. Thank you. I love you so much. I just..."

"Shh. What's giving you the most trouble?"

"The Math. I'm just blanking on everything."

"Lucky for you, Math is my strong suit."

And so they spent all night on that couch with various textbooks laid out in front of them. Burt stayed up with them, making them fresh pots of coffee, and making sure they didn't fall asleep. Although he dozed off a few times himself.

By morning, Blaine was pretty sure Kurt could answer any question any teacher could possibly throw at him on any of his tests that day.

He left before Kurt, going home and changing before heading to school.

000

It was Friday, and Kurt had just gotten the results back from all of his finals. He hopped in his car and sped off to Blaine's house, running up to the front steps and knocking on the door excitedly. Blaine opened the door and before he could speak Kurt was shouting at him.

"Blaine! Blaine, I passed. I passed everything! I'm graduating!"

"I knew you would, Kurt." Blaine said, taking Kurt into a tight embrace. "I told you you could do it."

"I wouldn't have been able to without your help. Thank you, Blaine."

"It was no problem at all. And you could have done it on your own, I assure you. You're smart, Kurt." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "And in case you were wondering, I'm graduating, too."

"That wasn't even a question, you nerd." Kurt teased. "I knew you'd be graduating."

"And I knew you would be."

"Sure, sure." Kurt sighed. "I've gotta get home and let my dad know the good news. I'll see you on that big date you promised me after graduation next week."

"Glad you remembered." Blaine said. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Kurt said. "Bye, Blaine."

And with that, Kurt went back to his car and headed home.

Kurt was graduating. He was actually finally graduating. And soon everyone would know he had the best boyfriend on the planet.


	20. 20

Kurt woke up on the morning of graduation with a huge smile on his face. This was the day he'd been waiting for for pretty much his whole life, but it was the day he had been longing for since he'd begun going out with Blaine. He couldn't wait to be open about his relationship.

He climbed out of bed and went and took a shower, he then got dressed, fixed his hair, grabbed his graduation gown, and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his father.

Upon entering the kitchen, however, he saw his father had already made breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, and eggs. And from the looks of it, he hadn't even burned down the kitchen.

"You made breakfast?" Kurt asked, sitting down at the table as his father handed him a plate.

"Sure did. Today's your day, Kurt. I couldn't be more proud of ya." Burt smiled. "Tell me if it's awful. Did I put the right amount of flour in the pancakes?"

Kurt took a few bites, tasting everything.

"It's perfect, dad." And it really was. He was highly impressed with his father's cooking. It had him almost wondering if someone else had come over and cooked breakfast for him, but Kurt doubted his father would have done that. He wanted to do something special for Kurt.

"You nervous?" Burt asked, as he ate his own breakfast.

"Not at all, actually."

"Excited?"

"More than excited." Kurt smiled.

After breakfast, he pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

To Blaine: Just a few more hours, and everyone will know that I have the greatest boyfriend on the planet. :)

To Kurt: I think you mean they'll know that I have the greatest boyfriend on the planet. But that's okay. Easy mistake. :p

To Blaine: Nope. I definitely meant me. I'll see you soon!

To Kurt: See you!

Kurt went out to the living room, picking up his cap and gown from where he'd left them on his way to the kitchen earlier.

"This thing is really awful." Kurt said, looking at the bright red robe disapprovingly.

"Put it on. Let's see it." Burt said.

Kurt shook his head, slipping the gown on over his clothes, and putting the cap on, cringing at the thought of what his hair would look like later.

"You look great, kiddo. You gonna let me drive you?"

"Might as well. I think Blaine and I are going on a date after, and he'll probably want to drive, so there's no use taking my car."

"Alright. Let me just get a picture, and then we can get goin'."

Kurt smiled at the camera, and Burt snapped a photo, and then they were out the door, on the way to end this chapter of Kurt's life, and move on to a better one.

000

Blaine was standing backstage with Mike, Tina was a Junior, so she wouldn't be graduating this year, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Are you excited?" Mike asked.

"Ecstatic."

"Me too. I'm a little worried about going off to college and leaving Tina here, though."

"Don't be. She's strong. She'll be fine. And you two are like two halves of a whole. You'll make it." Blaine smiled, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Mike smiled. "Sounds like the ceremony's about to start. You're up first, right? A for Anderson."

"Yup. I think so."

"Good luck. Don't trip."

"Thanks, Mike." Blaine laughed.

His name was called and he walked across the stage smiling, taking his diploma, and moving his tassel from one side of his cap to the other. He looked out into the audience and saw Burt cheering for him. His parents were there, too, but he wasn't very shocked to say he was more excited to see Burt.

He went to stand at the back of the stage, and smiled as all his friends walked across the stage getting their diplomas. When Mike's name was called he let out a little 'Woot!', and pumped his fist up in the air. Mike laughed, and walked back to join the rest of the students in line. Finally, Kurt's name was called. Blaine was getting butterflies in his stomach, knowing that as soon as the ceremony was over, he could tell anyone he wanted about their relationship.

He walked out, taking his diploma, and switching his tassel from one side of his cap to the other. But then he looked back at Blaine and gestured for him to step forward.

What was he doing? They hadn't planned anything like this. Blaine was apprehensive, but after a moment, he stepped forward, slowly walking over to Kurt.

As soon as he was within arms length, Kurt grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in, kissing him hard on the lips. Blaine heard a few shocked gasps. He couldn't blame them. He was in shock himself.

"Mr. Hummel, I have to ask that you let Mr. Anderson return to his spot in line, and that you go find your own spot as well." Principal Figgins said, sounding slightly uncomfortable with the sudden PDA.

Kurt pulled away, and Blaine looked at him, eyes wide and questioning.

Kurt mouthed a small 'Sorry' as the two of them both went to take their place in line once more.

Blaine looked out into the audience and saw Burt smiling wide. Had he been in on this? His parents were in a state of complete and utter shock. Sure, they knew he was gay, but they were convinced he'd never find a boyfriend in Ohio. Especially once they'd moved to Lima. He scanned the audience, searching for Tina, and when he found her she had her mouth covered, and she was shaking her head slightly.

Blaine was glad he and Kurt's relationship was out there. Of course he was. But he had wanted to tell Mike and Tina himself. They were his best friends, and they didn't deserve to find out this way.

Once the ceremony was over, Blaine ran out the doors, looking for Mike and Tina so he could explain. Kurt came up behind him before he could find them.

"Hey, you!" He greeted.

"Hey, Kurt. Um, give me a minute, please? I need to talk to Mike and Tina."

"Sure. Yeah. Of course. I'll just...I'll go find my dad."

Blaine kept walking until he found Mike and Tina in a corner, talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"Um, hey guys."

"Don't talk to me!" Tina snapped.

"What the hell even happened out there, Blaine?" Mike asked.

"Please, if you two will just let me explain. I...Please." Blaine said urgently.

"I don't think she wants to hear it." Mike said, tilting his head towards Tina.

"No, let him talk." Tina said. "But he better have a damn good explanation."

"Kurt and I have been together for...A while now." Blaine began.

"We assumed." Said Tina. "It looked like your lips were pretty acquainted with his lips. What I want to know is why you didn't tell us."

"I couldn't." Blaine said, eyes pleading with them to forgive him.

"And why not?" Tina asked.

"Because...Because Kurt wasn't ready for anyone to know. The only people who knew were Kurt's dad and Santana."

"You told Santana, but you didn't tell us?" Mike asked.

"Why would you want to be with someone who's ashamed of you anyway?" Asked Tina.

"It's not like that, okay?" Blaine said. "Please try to understand. Kurt was just trying to make it through high school without getting tossed into dumpsters. That's all. He's not ashamed of me. He just couldn't let anyone know we were together. It would've ruined everything he'd spent his whole life working so hard for. We agreed to wait until graduation. Of course, I thought he'd just let me tell you, rather than kissing me like that in front of everyone. But I'd say that was an effective way to make sure the news was out." Blaine said, blushing lightly.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us." Tina said weakly. "Don't you trust us?"

"Of course. Of course I do, Tina."

"Then why?" Mike asked.

"Because Kurt doesn't know you, so he couldn't trust you. We only told the people Kurt felt he could trust."

"That doesn't sound very fair."

"It was fair, because I was okay with it. I wanted what made Kurt comfortable, and that was it."

"What about him sleeping around?" Tina asked. "He's slept with everyone. Aren't you worried about that?"

"I'm not, because he's not like that anymore." Blaine explained.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I know him. I know him better than he knows himself. He's changed. He's a better person now. I love him, and he loves me, and we're happy together. And I hope you can be happy for me."

"If what you say is true, then I am." Tina said.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "Just...We're here for you if anything goes wrong, alright?"

"Thanks, Mike. But I think Kurt and I have gotten through our rough patches. For now, at least. I'm sure there are bound to be more in the future."

"You really think this thing with you and him is gonna last?" Tina asked.

"I do. I really, really do." Blaine smiled. "But if it doesn't, I'll know I helped him become who he is today, and I'll be able to keep that with me forever."

"You really are the sweetest." Tina gave Blaine a big hug.

"You, too." Blaine smiled. "I'm gonna go find Kurt. I think he thinks I was mad at him for kissing me."

"Go get him." Mike said.

Blaine walked down the hall, turning the corner and looking for Kurt. He saw him, standing by the water fountain with Burt and Santana. He saw him say something to them, and come heading his way.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. That was a stupid thing to do. I shouldn't have done that. I understand if you're mad at me, and if you don't want to go on that date tonight, and-"

"Hey. Stop. Be quiet for a second. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No." Blaine shook his head.

"It's just...You looked like you were mad. You...You didn't even want to talk to me, and you ran off to find Mike and Tina. I just..."

"I just needed to explain to them what was happening, Kurt. They were really upset with me. But I explained everything to them, and they understand now. They're happy for me. For us."

"Good. I'm glad. I know you care about them."

"I do. But I care about you more." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"I just want to get out of here. I've already had six people come up to me, looking like they were ready to kill, but then they noticed my dad, and Santana was actually giving everyone the bitch glare as well, so they knew to back off." Kurt laughed.

"Hey, you two!" Burt called. "Lemme get a picture of ya together!"

"Okay, dad." Kurt said, and they walked back over to where Burt and Santana were standing.

Burt took a few pictures, one of them standing next to each other holding their diplomas, one of them kissing, which made Blaine blush, and one in which Santana jumped between them, grabbing their faces and squishing them against hers. Blaine was pretty sure that might end up being his favorite.

"Welp, I've gotta get goin'. My mom's havin' a little party or something, and I'm the guest of honor, obviously. I'll catch you two hotties later. Have a good date. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Santana winked at them as she sauntered away.

"Do less than she'd do." Burt said. "I'll see you at home later, Kurt. And congratulations to both of you."

Burt came over to Blaine, giving him a hug, and Blaine wasn't sure how to react. He was frozen for a moment before hugging Burt back and smiling widely.

"Thanks, Burt."

Burt hugged Kurt as well and bid him goodbye and then they headed out to Blaine's car.

000

"Before I even get in this car I'm taking off this God awful thing." Kurt said, pulling the gown up over his head after removing the cap. Blaine laughed. "Don't you laugh at me. This is the ugliest thing I've ever had the misfortune to wear."

"Well, I thought you looked great."

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend." Kurt teased. "What are your plans for this big date, anyway?"

Blaine removed his own cap and gown and got into the car. Kurt climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Blaine to respond to his question.

"I thought I'd keep it simple, but also something where we'd be seen, since we've finally gone public. So, Breadsticks? Unless that was an awful idea."

"No. It's perfect. Anything with you is perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, turning on the radio, and leaning his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and just breathing.

He couldn't believe he'd actually made it. He'd graduated. And now he was going on his first real date with his amazing, wonderful boyfriend. Life was looking up.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, his eyes still closed, until they pulled to a stop. He opened his eyes, realizing they were already at Breadsticks. The car ride had felt faster than usual.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Blaine said.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you fell asleep for about five minutes there."

"Oh. I thought the car ride seemed to take less time than usual." Kurt laughed. "I guess today just sort of wore me out."

"I'm not surprised. It was a big day." Blaine smiled, unbuckling his seat belt. "Now come on. Let me buy you dinner."

Blaine got out of the car and walked around to Kurt's side, opening his door as Kurt unbuckled his seat belt. He held out a hand for Kurt, and Kurt took it gratefully.

They went inside, still holding hands, and were seated at a table.

"Damn. They gave us a booth. I was hoping to be able to pull your chair out for you, too."

"You're just going all out tonight, aren't you, Anderson?"

"I try."

"Well, I like that we got a booth. Now I can snuggle up right next to you." Kurt said as he slid into the booth, Blaine following right after him.

Kurt scooted over so that their hips were touching, and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I guess I could get used to a booth." Blaine said, picking up a menu so they could look at it together.

"I think I'm just going to have a salad." Kurt said after a moment. "I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm having the spaghetti. Try not to get jealous of how good it looks when your salad shows up."

Kurt laughed. The waiter came and they placed their orders.

Their food arrived just a few moments later, and Kurt was impressed with the fast service. They must have hired some new workers. They'd never been this fast before.

As they ate, Kurt began to think.

"Blaine?"

"Mhhm."

"I don't have any plans. For my future, I mean."

Blaine turned to look at him, and he continued to speak.

"I guess I was just spending all my time worrying about the present. Worrying about even just making it to the future, that I forgot to plan a future. I didn't...I didn't apply for any colleges. I don't know where I'm going, or what I'm doing, and all I've ever wanted was to get out of here, but I can't because I don't know where to go. I just don't know, Blaine." Kurt took a sip of his water, his throat feeling dry. "And I'm sure you've got plans, and if you made them before you met me and I'm not in them, then I understand. But you're really the only part of my future that I'm certain about right now, and so I hope you keep me around, and I just-"

"Kurt." Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, hush, baby. You remember how my dad lost all our money?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, that included any money we had for a college for me."

"Okay?" Kurt said, not quite getting his point.

"So I didn't apply for any either."

"Oh."

"Want to know what my plans are?"

"Of course." Kurt replied. He truly hoped they included him.

"I want to move to New York, get a job, save up some money for college, and hopefully apply at NYU next year." Blaine smiled. "Is that something you might be okay with doing?"

"Definitely. I...Yeah."

"Good. Because I already talked to your dad and bought our plane tickets. We leave next week."

"Blaine...You mean it?!"

"Of course I mean it. I got us a little apartment, and it's sort of falling apart, and there's only one bedroom, but I was hoping that wouldn't be a problem." Blaine said with a wink.

"Of course it's not a problem. Blaine, I...I can't believe you did all this. Thank you." Suddenly, Kurt's appetite was back. He wanted more than just his salad.

"You don't have to thank me, Kurt. I did it all for me, so I could spend my future with you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too."

"Good. Now buy me some cheesecake."

Blaine laughed and called the waiter over so they could order some cheesecake.

000

A week later and Burt was driving Blaine and Kurt to the airport. Kurt was so excited he couldn't bare it. He'd waited all his life to get out of Lima, and now here he was, doing it with the one person he loved most in the world, aside from his father.

His phone beeped and he looked at it, seeing a text from Santana.

To Kurt: You and loverboy have a good flight. I hope you love New York. Expect me to be coming and crashing in your shitty little apartment someday. I think city life might be the life for me. So if you get a knock on the door and it's me, you'd better have a couch. Or a bed big enough for me to fit. Although, now that I think about it, ew. I don't want to sleep where you've slept. Or where you've fucked. So the couch would probably be out too, huh? Maybe I'll just stay at a hotel. Anyway, have a good flight, Hummel.

To Santana: Lopez, you disgust me. But thank you. I'll tell Blaine you said to have a good flight. And if you come to visit we'll make sure there's at least one place for you to sleep. ;) I love you, Santana.

To Kurt: I thought I told you to never get mushy with me, Hummel?

To Santana: And I thought I told you to get used to it, because I'd get way mushier as time goes on?

To Kurt: Fine. I love you, too, Hummel. And I mean that. Have a good trip.

Kurt turned around from where he was sitting in the passenger seat to see Blaine in the back.

"Santana says to have a good flight." Kurt smiled. "She also said some other things that I won't mention with my father in the car."

"So do Mike and Tina. Minus the inappropriate part."

They all laughed, even Burt. They pulled into the parking lot at the airport, and they all got out, getting the luggage out of the trunk, before Burt gave them each a hug, and wished them luck in New York. They waved goodbye, and went into the airport, boarding the plane, and setting off for New York.

000

A week later and they were finally settled in their crumbling old apartment. It might have been awful, and maybe Blaine was worried that it was a little dangerous. That it might just fall over at any second. But it was his new home. His new home with Kurt, and he couldn't be happier.

Kurt had found a job before he had, so Kurt was working, and he was trying to fix up the house as well as he could while Kurt was gone.

He had just finished making dinner when he heard the front door click open.

"Honey, I'm home."

"You're cheesy, is what you are." Blaine called from the kitchen.

"Mm. I smell food." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his hands around his waist from behind.

"What a coincidence. I just happen to have made food."

"Is that so? I never would have guessed." Kurt teased.

They sat down and ate dinner together. When they were finished, Kurt looked at Blaine with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"You know...We haven't really broken in the bed yet." He pointed out.

"You're right." Blaine confirmed. "We should probably do that, shouldn't we?"

"I think so."

They both got up, leaving their dirty dishes on the table, and practically sprinting to the bedroom. They stripped off their clothes, not wanting them to get in the way, before Kurt lied down on the bed, his hands above his head, and Blaine climbed on top of him.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt."

"I know that. Shut up and kiss me." Kurt said, tangling his fingers in Blane's hair and pulling him down into a heated kiss.

Blaine thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth, moving it around slowly, memorizing the feel of Kurt's mouth, wanting to remember this moment forever. Their first time together in their own home. And even if it was shabby and small, it felt perfect to him. Here, with Kurt warm and soft underneath him. Nothing could be better.

Blaine moved his lips down Kurt's jaw, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Kurt let out a small whine, his hips bucking up into Blaine's. Blaine could feel his hardening cock rubbing against his thigh. He slowly inched down the bed, trailing kissing down Kurt's chest and stomach, until he reached his cock, taking the base into his hand, before sinking his mouth down around it. Kurt keened as he took him all the way in, sucking and licking up the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Fuck, Blaine. So good."

Blaine moaned around Kurt's erection, causing Kurt's hips to buck up involuntarily. Kurt was fully hard in his mouth now, and he pulled off slowly, reaching over and grabbing the lube and a condom from their bedside table drawer.

He popped the cap on the lube and slicked up his fingers. Kurt spread his legs wide, giving Blaine easy access.

Blaine circled his finger around Kurt's hole a few times, reveling in the small gasping sounds he was making, before pushing in slowly.

"More, Blaine." Kurt begged.

"Are you sure? I just-"

"More. Please."

Blaine added another finger, moving them in and out a few times, before adding a third, and stretching Kurt around them.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded quickly.

Blaine pulled his fingers out, and ripped open the condom package, rolling it down onto his throbbing erection, and pouring lube over it. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance before slowly pushing in all the way. He then began to move slowly, in and out.

Kurt's hands were on his waist, gripping tightly. He wouldn't have been surprised if there were bruises there tomorrow.

"Faster. God, please. Faster."

Blaine picked up his pace, shoving into Kurt in fast, gentle thrusts.

"God, baby. You feel so good." Blaine mumbled into the skin of Kurt's neck, before attaching his lips there, sucking hard enough to make a bruise.

Kurt moaned long and loud.

"God, Blaine. Don't stop."

It had been a while since they'd done anything like this, and Blaine knew he wasn't going to last long. He decided to slow down his thrusts, moving in and out at a slightly slower pace, trying to hold off his orgasm for just a while longer. He angled himself just so, so that his cock was brushing Kurt's prostate with every glorious thrust.

"Fuck. Blaine. I'm...I'm close."

"I know. Me too." Blaine panted.

"Faster. Please. I want to...I want to come." Kurt begged.

Blaine sped up his pace, taking Kurt's dripping cock into his hand, and using the precome to help him stroke it more easily.

Kurt was falling apart below him, lifting his hips up off the bed and keening loudly. His muscles were clenching around Blaine, and that was all it took to push him over to the edge, spilling into the condom as he came with a long groan.

He kept stroking Kurt's cock, thrusting in and out of him slowly, already feeling a little too sensitive.

Kurt's orgasm hit him a few seconds later, as he moaned Blaine's name, come spilling across his own stomach and Blaine's hand.

Blaine pulled out slowly, wincing slightly, removing the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash. He grabbed a few tissues off the side table wiping his hand off, before wiping off Kurt's stomach. He the pulled the covers up over them, settling behind Kurt, and wrapping his arms around him.

"That was amazing." Kurt breathed out.

"The first of many amazing times in our amazing new life together." Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin.

And it was.


End file.
